Candela
by chayannee
Summary: New Chapter: Uprising. The five members of Radian are taken to the land where the Three Shadows hold Susannah, only to find that it's completely deserted. Jesse hears weird voices. Fun ensues. [ JS ]
1. Diagnosis

**Chapter One**

* * *

My head rested on the toilet-seat, where I sat, exhausted. I had just spent another twenty minutes, puking up the remains of my dinner last night. My mother stood over in the threshold, looking down at me pitifully.

'Susie, I really think you should go and see a doctor.' She sounded so upset over this – the sickness had been happening for a week or two now – illness I seemingly had, that I agreed and followed her back into my bedroom, where I started to shrug out of my pajamas and step into some new clothes.

Deciding on a pair of black, three-quarter pants and a white, short-sleeved blouse topped off with my boots, I took by jacket – it was damn cold in wintertime – and walked downstairs. Mom met me down there, shooting a nervous smile at me.

I smiled back, taking some Panadol for the headache I endured – not as bad as a post shifting headache, but pretty close – and moving towards the door, I finally made it out on the porch with higher spirits. _It was only a little bug_, I thought, brushing some of my russet hair out of my face, _only a simple condition that can be fixed right away._

But no matter how many times I said this to myself, I could not shake off the feeling that this time, it was something other than a fixable sickness.

**-(§)-**

Doctor McNaught looked down at the files scattering his large, rosewood-tinted desk. I had spent two minutes in the waiting room and fifteen in the doctors bay, half of that fifteen minutes was sitting, staring as the professional paced around the room, finding various tests for me.

Finally, McNaught looked up at me with his hazel eyes concealed by his opaque glasses and his shaggy mane of black hair poking out at various angles. Doctor Andrew McNaught was quite attractive, yes, but I was already taken… By a Latino known as Jesse de Silva.

Lost in my thoughts of Jesse, I didn't notice Doctor McNaught speak until he shoved a small, see-through case in my hands. I recognized it as a urine test. With his calm, friendly personality, Doctor McNaught didn't notice that I wasn't paying attention to his lecture before and sent me directly to the toilets on the other side of the room.

The toilets were painted in a cheery light pink. White tiles stared up at me as I walked across the spacious room and into one of the stalls. After filling the cup, I washed my hands, dried them with help from the automatic hand dryer, and sauntered out of the room.

Doctor McNaught was a busy man, so I was not surprised when I saw him with another woman, this one a few years younger than me – she looked around twelve or thirteen - and talking to her about the uses of what seemed to be tampons. I hoped for the girl's sake that she was not pregnant at such an early age.

After the Doctor had dismissed the girl – I caught her mother calling her by her name; Shanola – he turned to me. 'Do you have the cup ready?' I nodded, there wasn't really anything else I could do other than nod.

After giving him the cup of my urine, I sat back on the chair he had appointed to me before. He walked across the room and into an adjoining one opposite the toilets. I watched the mulberry colored door for a moment before he emerged again – in a total of five minutes he had been in there – this time without the cup but with a few printed documents in it's place.

Looking down at the documents as he sat in his grey, computer chair, Doctor McNaught looked up at me with a pair of dark, concerned eyes. His voice was so stone serious, not even a bulldozer would dare knock into it, 'I'm afraid Miss Simon-'

I closed my eyes, crossed my fingers and prayed it wasn't anything unforgivable, like cancer or a tumor or something…

'-That you are two weeks pregnant.'

I breathed out a sigh of relief – I didn't have cancer. But his words sunk in and I swear I almost fell to the floor; I began choking on my spit instead.

'P-Pregnant?'

I was pregnant. I was pregnant. _Ooh_, I thought, _Mom's so gonna kill me…_

In the whirl of words, Jesse… got… me… pregnant kept repeating over and over. Because he was the only one who could have really gotten me pregnant, and it was only two weeks ago that he finally got over his fears – he calls them gentlemanly rules, I call them fears… just to mock him – and got both me and him laid.

Then another whirl, a different, more positive whirl of words hit my tiny, shocked brain.

Jesse and me were going to have a baby.

I had never felt happier in my life.

* * *

**AN: Do you like it? It didn't take me very long to write, but it's not really long either. This is my first fic, so please, be nice. I know that many other people have done this type of thing as well, but can you please review? Your comments make writing a hell of a lot easier for all of us – the writer especially.**

**-chayfan.**


	2. Pendant

**Chapter Two**

* * *

But then I seemed to remember the fact that I have parents. _Oh shit!_ My mind moaned to me, _Mom's waiting outside! _I thanked Doctor McNaught who smiled and nodded at before turning back to his papers and calling his receptionist.

Taking three long, deep breaths, I dreaded the conversation I had yet to have with my mother. I need not have worried – at least, not at that moment – because a lady – one who I assumed was the receptionist – came sauntering up to me, tapped me on the shoulder and told me that my mother was grocery shopping in the cluster of stalls next door.

After paying the fee for the appointment and leaving the store, I crossed my fingers and screwed my eyes shut for a moment before walking into the group of stalls next-door to the clinic. My eyes had to adjust to the sun for a few seconds, but after those were up, I could see tables and booths adorned with various jewelry and ornaments.

I walked up to a friendly old looking lady, with her long grey hair mattered with many strings of white and wise all-seeing cerulean eyes. Her booth was glittering with valuable jewelry; gold rings, precious stones, fragile chained silver necklaces – and then I saw it.

It was on the left-hand side of the table. The lady was serving another customer interested in buying one of those golden rings with a diamond encrusted in the middle of it. I was more interested in the beautiful antique in front of me.

Flashes of muted colors played across the pearly face of the cabochon, bringing to mind the mystery and magic of the full moon… and it all lay before me. The chain it was attached to was made of delicately crafted sterling silver so fine that it looked as if every small link spent an eternity in making. It entranced me; the blues seemed to swirl around in the clear – as if a crystal ball. The pendant appeared to be so fragile, yet so strong. There was no way I could really describe it.

The old lady, who seemed to have finished negotiating with the customer at hand, turned to me and saw my desire of the object below. All thoughts and worries I had had before seemed to slowly slip away. She seemed to notice this, and her thin pink lips curved up into a smile.

'Ahh, My dear.' Her voice was soft and it suited her look well. It was only then that I noticed she wore a long poncho – it was purple and had a five star emblem on it. I registered this to be the pentagram, the shape people used to perform exorcisms. This lady, I thought, must be a psychic – and a long skirt of the same fabric. She continued to speak and I had to advert my gaze to from the pendant for at least five minutes.

'I see you, like a few of my other customers have been stumped by the beautiful Celtic Moonstone Pendant.' I realized her words – if so many people had seen this gorgeous artifact, then why did no one buy it? I was surprised when the lady replied: 'I was hoping it would be obvious to you – my child, that the reason they did not purchase it was because it was too high of cost.'

My hopes sunk. I had actually thought that me, Susannah Simon who only had twenty dollars in her pocket, could actually own something as expensive as the "Celtic Moonstone Pendant."

But then I realized something else… I had not told this lady of my musings. She must have read them. A shifter, she had to be a shifter, either a shifter or a telepathist – the only two beings capable of reading minds that were not deceased.

'Oh no, my sweet, shifters and telepathists are not the only two beings capable of mind reading amongst the living. There are others, as well.' Her voice changed into a more mysterious tone. 'And you, child, are one of them.' I froze. What? I wasn't anything but a shifter… Otherwise Paul would have told me –

Paul Slater.

Shit. I should have known that if there was anything superior in me to him, he would not tell me. Oh was I going to have a word with him when I got back to school…

I decided to settle with an easy question, 'What am I exactly?' The lady chuckled and flicked some of her shining white hair over her shoulder. Then she took the Celtic Pendant by the chain and placed it on my palm. I wondered what she was doing, was she perhaps giving me this? I didn't have enough money to pay for it…

All thoughts flew out of my head as I looked down at the moonstone. What was once a mixture of colors had suddenly lit up in a blinding white light. I blinked quite a few times and I was pretty sure that I gasped too. The woman withdrew the pendant and looked at me again, as if only starting to see me properly.

'Oh god is gracious!' She said, grinning a maniac grin. I tried to smile back and managed to send her a small, nervous smile but she had averted her gaze. Taking out a slip of paper and a pen from the hidden drawers underneath her booth, she wrote something, and gave me the slip of paper.

'Call me between 3 and 6 am. And if you ever decide to enter my house, do it after dark. I am meditating for the rest of the day.' She smiled again. I looked down at the writing; it was neat and sort of old-fashioned. But then again, the lady was old as well. But she was a wise-old, not a forgetful-old… I actually seemed to like her.

'There is no more to be said, at least, not here anyway.' She looked around and pointed. 'Ahh, child, there is your dearest mother. Hurry along now.'

When I didn't move she gasped and laughed a little, 'Oh yes. I forgot.' Then she withdrew the pendant that she had taken from the contents of the booth and thrust it into my hand again. Once making contact with my skin it alit with the same white glow. 'A luz do moonstone, é banida de que de olhos indígnos!'

I noticed the language as Portuguese but I did not know the words that she spoke. So I asked, 'What did you say?'

'Light from the moonstone, be banished from that of unworthy eyes.' With a fleeting thought, I wondered what her name was… I never got it. 'My name, Dear? I guess, being what you are…'

'Ophelia.'

'Mine's Susannah Simon.' I said, smiling.

I turned to leave, but I swore that as I did I heard her mutter: 'Are you so sure about that?'

But I'm sure that was just my imagination.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know… Suze's parents and their reaction will happen next I SWEAR! I had to add the mysterious part of this fic in first. I hope you accept that… lol. I know you will. Thanks for the nine reviews by the way. I feel so loved.**

**-chayfan**

**PS: I'll thank all reviewers specifically next chapter. Dad's calling me right now so I have to go!**


	3. The Parents

**AN: I've decided, like with my other story (it will be put on here soon) I will not have special acknowledgments. It slows me down, you have seen how slow this chapter has taken to get up. So faster updates (which I'm sure you want) no special acknowledgments. **

**Also, does anyone have a specific name that Paul's girlfriend could be called? I'm totally stumped. So if you love the badass shifter, gimme your name and your stats (there's a form on the AN below the chapter). The first one to send it in gets the spot .O I think that's fair:D**

**-chayfan**

-(§)-

Chapter Three

* * *

I found Mom looking at pot plants in a near-by booth. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, but her lips turned into a frown when she saw my face. I kept the moonstone pendant safely in my bag, I knew my Mom would have a whole lot of questions if I had of shown it to her.

'Susie, what's wrong?' I bit my bottom lip, the employee at the desk was trying to get her attention, I noticed that Mom had decided to buy a beautiful, and rather fragile-looking plant pot. It was made of a clay colour and had finely encrusted angels on the outside. Inside the pot it was a darker shade of clay, the colour was a bit off to me but Mom seemed to like it enough to purchase the thing.

'I'll talk about it later.' I plastered a happy smile on my face, but I still noticed the worried look my mother had sent me before paying for the pot. I headed to the car, trying to imagine the conversation that would surely become reality in a matter of moments.

'Suze, what happened in the Clinic? You can tell me.' Mom shot me another over-concerned, loving look. I knew that my Mom would be there to help me in the hard times, but for the sake of my sanity and the porcelain pot in her hands, I decided to tell her in the car. When I told her this, however, I could tell it just made her more anxious.

I opened up the new silver BMW and hopped inside. I let Mom take the wheel because another wave of sickness had fallen upon my stomach. Flicking some of my chestnut hair out of the way of my lipgloss, I stared directly at the ground.

Mom took my shaking hands – when did they start shaking? – in her own and looked at me with worried blue eyes. 'Suze.' She then kissed my forehead, which drove me crazy. I had to tell someone.

'Mom. IhavetotellyouI'mpregnant!' I blurted it out so fast that Mom pushed herself back into her seat, letting go of my hands and looking at me weirdly.

'Susie, Can you repeat that?' She had a slight smile playing on her lips, but said nothing more about my babbling.

My lip was hurting from me pressing so hard on it. The coppery taste of blood filled it and I swallowed, hard. Shuddering at the aftertaste of it, I spoke after a moment passed and we regained ourselves. 'I'm pregnant.' I said it before I could stop myself.

Mom's reaction was quite the same as I thought it would be. She screeched, 'WHAT!' I tried to calm her down, it was as if she was chocking. I started to pat her back in a rhythm and finally she managed to stop coughing, then straightened and looked at me stonily.

'Susannah, This is a very serious matter. I'm sorry for my behaviour just a moment ago, but the shock just cut in.' She paused and heaved a sigh, 'So, your pregnant?' I nodded, I heard her mutter. 'Oh, my baby is going to have a baby… I'm going to be a grandmother… I'm too young for this to happen yet.'

This made my eyes, I am ashamed to say, fill with tears. 'I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean for it to happen.' Mom looked up from her reverie, and then she saw my face. Her eyes too filled up with tears.

'Oh Susie. I guess I misled you. Nothing could make me any happier to hear that you are having a child. But…' She trailed off, as if wondering whether the sentence she just begun was a good one to use in this case, 'Are you ready? This is a really big step in your life, we can always get an abortion if your dreading having to go through labor…'

It was my turn to choke. 'No way, Mom! I am not killing an unborn fetus!' I was damn shocked, I could never kill such an innocent human. It wasn't even human yet! That was just… immoral.

'Suze, I didn't mean it like that. Pregnancy… it's just a really hard thing for me to comprehend.' Tears now started to gather and make Mom's blue eyes blurred from my view. 'My baby's growing up!' When she leapt over the steering lock to hug me, I let her, we were both distressed and surprised at this news. I was expecting my Mom to kill me once she found out, but I was happy that she didn't. But I still had Andy to tell… and Jesse.

As if reading my mind, my Mom asked me, 'Is the baby Jesse's?' I nodded, that was all I could do. My throat was as dry as the Sahara desert and my lips were parched as well, I could not have said anything if I had wanted to.

Mom beamed after releasing me from the clutches of her tight hugs. 'Lets go home.' Was all she said. And at that time… she didn't know how much those words meant to me.

-(§)-

Andy's reaction was pretty much the same as Mom's. Disbelief. Shock. Understanding. Deadpan. Happiness and best wishes. He hugged me as well and said he was happy for me. I grinned and practically forgot the fact that he was not my real father. After all had went well with him, I walked back up to my bedroom.

It was then that the realization hit me. I was having a baby, and my dad – my _real_ dad – wasn't going to be there. I could remember how I cried the night at the Winter Formal – the very night he had moved on. Three days after the formal night, the shock had set in and I remembered the way I had started to bawl. That day was the same, I cried myself to sleep; Although it was in the middle of the day.

I awoke to the ringing of the phone and then Andy picking it up, saying: 'Ackerman-Simon residence. Andy Ackerman here?' There was a silence… then: 'Oh yes, Mr. De Silva, I will put her on for you.' Andy always called Jesse Mr. De Silva on the phone, a mock version of: Mr Ackerman. The name Jesse insists on calling Andy. It was funny, the two of them really got along well. My whole family seemed to like Jesse, except maybe Brad, he still thought of my gorgeous boyfriend a little weird.

Closing my eyes and pretending to be asleep, I waited until my Mom was actually attempting to shake me awake before I opened my eyes. She mouthed "I haven't told him yet," then "Jesse" and left. I took the phone in my hands and placed it to my ear.

'Hey, Jesse.' I smiled, saying this a little nervously and leaning my head against the headboard on my bed. 'How's the patients going?' Jesse was a trainee at the local hospital. I was so glad that he didn't work in the Clinic, how weird would it be if he saw me, or even diagnosed me, as Doctor McNaught did this morning.

'_Hola_, Susannah.' His voice was heavy with passion. My cheeks burned at the silky, sexy tone of his voice. Jesse always made be blush because every time he used that voice, my mind zipped back to the first time he actually got over his gentleman manners and we had sex. 'Everyone at the hospital is fine. But how are you, _querida_?' I froze, did he know? No. My Mom told me that she hadn't told him, and my Mom was bound to talk about it to Andy.

'All peaches and cream over here!' I said with a nervous laugh, then my tone grew more serious, 'Why wouldn't things be great?' Jesse was silent for a moment.

'You sounded nervous. I was curious on what you might be nervous about. My original reason for calling you was I was wondering… perhaps you would like to come over for dinner tonight?' He didn't have to say it twice, I grinned.

'Of course, I would love to.' I could practically feel Jesse's grin on me.

'Perfect. Can you come to my apartment at seven o'clock? I have something I want to give you.' My eyes widened and my senses grew a whole lot more alert. What would he want to give me? I thought of all the possibilities.

'Sure, Seven is fine.' Seven was the usual date, and Mom knew that Jesse would never take me out too late. He was always the gentleman and bought be back a half an hour before the actual deadline.

'I will see you then, Querida.' He said another silky goodbye before hanging up. After I did the same, I started to pace my room. I had to tell him tonight, because usually he would get frisky and we would… you know. But I couldn't let that happen, It might do something to me. And I wanted this baby to come out perfect.

It took quite a while to fix myself in some sexy but not too revealing clothes. I decided on a black halter-neck top and a crimson coloured skirt that went to my knees. My black leather boots finished the look and I put my hair up into a pony, twisting it around and placing a black french clip in it to give the impression of a messy bun. By the time I was finished, it was six thirty. A half an hour before I had to go.

I subconsciously walked into the bathroom. Standing sideways in the mirror, I saw that there was no lump there. I patted my stomach lightly, it was as flat as ever. 'To my unborn offspring, I love you.' I really did. I loved my baby. It was a part of me… and Jesse.

Securing my leather jacket on top of my other clothes – just for some extra protection against the cold air outside – I picked up my hand-bag and the keys to my BMW. I said goodbye to my Mom and Andy, pecking each one on the cheek.

They replied with a cheerful goodbye back to me before Andy wrapped his arm around my Mom's waist. They looked so happy. A beautiful married couple. Someday, I thought, someday Jesse and I would be like that. Now that he was alive, I mean. Everything was perfect for once in Susannah Simon's life.

I turned on my car and once reversing, zipped down the road at 50 m per hr.

* * *

**AN: You like? I hope it's good enough. I tried to capture the characters as much as I could. I'm not sure what their real reactions would be to Suze being pregnant, but you'll get a treat next chapter: Jesse finds out. So hold on and it'll soon come.**

**Oh, remember the little Paul-status thingo I mentioned up the top? Yeah, here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Basic Personality:**

**I know, it's shit. Anything else worrying you? Lol. Joking.**

**Amor!**

**-chayfan**


	4. Loving Jesse

**AN: Er, I've only added this note because some parts of this chapter are not really for kids. Some Jesse/Suze fluff that involves a little touchy feely business, nothing worse then undressing. Lol. I put this up so fast because you guys and your reviews are so great. Thanks! **

**-chayfan.**

-(§)-

Chapter Four

* * *

I arrived at Jesse's house on time – 7:00 exactly. My stomach was doing flip-flops in both excitement and anxiety as I approached his apartment. Knocking once, then twice, I clutched my handbag closer to me. Jesse arrived at the door, in an old-looking T-shirt – one which, as I noticed, was open, so I could see his muscular chest easily – a pair of boxers and with his hair sticking up in various places.

If it was any other night, I would have pissed myself laughing. But I was way to nervous of what he was going to say when I told him about my situation and I was also being way to careful of my unborn child. That also meant not to laugh or pee to hard. Call me paranoid, but having a kid inside of your stomach does that to you.

'Susannah!' Jesse cooed brightly, his smile always reached his eyes and at that realization, I grinned back. He let me in, excusing himself so he could get some proper clothes on. But I stopped him before he could move.

'You look fine, Jesse, don't bother.' Jesse just looked at me worried for a moment before smiling again.

'Beautiful as always, _Querida_.' I smiled at the nickname and tingles flew up my spine when I registered his silky, sexy voice speak to me in that way.

Jesse lead me to his lounge room – a small room which had a 150 inch TV, a remote on one of the small tables next to it and a large, black loveseat smack bang in the middle of the room. The walls were painted a light blue, and the boarders were in a more darker, royal blue. I loved everything about his apartment.

It was a normal date. Jesse seemed to despise movie theaters, saying they were too dark and it was hard to climb down the stairs without tripping – he knows, he fell all the way down to the bottom of them once. And now he holds a grudge against theaters. I couldn't stop laughing as this event happened, although I did nurse Jesse in my arms after, giving him a peck on each cheek and telling him that it was alright to fall down stairs… hell, I did it all the time.

So we watched a movie on his TV, the TV lit up the room so I could see Jesse's face when the more brighter colours came on. We were watching a chick flick, one that I had picked up on the way, called _Dance With Me_. It had Vanessa Williams in it and was about an epic love story including types of Spanish Salsa dances and even a song in the language. Jesse seemed to enjoy it, since he understood most of the words in the song – I understood none. _Taco_ and _Querida_ were definitely not mentioned, which are the only two Spanish words I know… those and _Si_, which means yes.

I told Jesse this and he just chucked, bringing me closer to him. I moved my body into his lap and he kissed me on the forehead, all my nervousness was forgotten as we sat there, a perfect moment bought upon us.

But I should have realized, all our perfect moments are destroyed.

It was so sudden. I mean, isn't morning sickness only supposed to happen in the morning? I was really confused about that, I would have to ask Mom the next day, I thought.

Anyway, I felt the urge in my stomach and I just knew that if I didn't move, I would puke all over Jesse, so I wrestled myself away from his grip, causing a few perplexed looks from said boyfriend. But I got there just in time, I puked all inside his toilet bowl.

Although this action was really disgusting, it definitely got Jesse's attention. He came running into the room, an over-concerned made-for-me look on his face. I seemed to be the only person he gave that look to… I feel so privileged… _not_. But really, I was lucky to have Jesse – such a loving boyfriend.

'Susannah!' He breathed, obviously a little worn from that running. Oh the things I put him through, I thought with an inward sigh, 'What is wrong?' His chocolate-coloured eyes were widened as he crouched beside my figure. I was sitting near the toilet bowl, my head on the clean protector on top of it. I flushed the toilet, sending the sickness and the toilet roll I had wiped my face on down the drain.

'I guess it was just a little bug or something.' Jesse looked puzzled. I laughed a little at his ignorance, 'Not a real bug, Jesse, it's a saying for 'a sudden illness' its gone now, so there is nothing to worry about.' I stood and embraced him, inhaling his smell – the intoxicating, musky aftershave he wears. It gets me every time and I melted into his arms, hoping to smell more of it.

Jesse laughed, I wondered what he was laughing at but then I realized, I had said something out loud. 'What did I say?'

He just shook his head, still laughing. I urged him, 'Come on Jesse! Tell me!' He paid no attention until I yelled: 'Don't make me make you tell me!'

Amusement was replaced with confusion, 'Huh?' uttered Jesse, looking baffled. It seemed everything confused Jesse – everything about the modern world, I mean.

I put a hand on each side of his waist, then pulled it into me, so our lower halves were pressing together. Good feedback came from this, I felt a sudden bulge in Jesse's boxers and I had to use every power in me to stop myself from laughing.

My hands moved from his waist to his ass, which made him even more aroused, I grinned at my dirty mind but making Jesse crazy was always so fun. I looked up at him, and he swooped down, ready to kiss me. But I didn't let him, I just pressed tighter on the part of his body I was holding and nudged his head a little, so I could whisper into his ear.

'Tell me.' Then I released him, but he didn't release me, _his_ hands shot to _my_ waist just as I loosened my grip on him. Moving down like an eagle catching it's prey, Jesse kissed me once on the cheek, and then moved down to my neck, kissing the sensitive areas there.

'You.' A kiss on the neck. 'Said.' Another kiss. 'That.' Another kiss. Pause. Hands moving up my shirt. 'You.' Running circles around my stomach and capturing my breasts in his hands. 'Liked.' Another kiss. Playing around with my bra straps. 'My.' A kiss again, now he was yanking my shirt above my head. 'Nice-smelling aftershave.'

I flushed scarlet. Not because of the touchy-feely business that was going on between us – Jesse has seen my body before – but the fact that I had blurted out that I liked his "nice-smelling aftershave" as I had so eloquently put it.

Jesse scooped me up and proceeded to walk to his bedroom. It was a nice bedroom, I had seen it more than once – wink, wink – but it was painted this light green with a darker green boarder, it seemed Jesse's whole apartment was colour coded – the kitchen was yellow and the bathroom was grey, the walls of the wardrobe were red… etc. But it was nice, I liked it a lot.

Placing me gently onto the bed – you know, like the men do to the women in all those romantic chick flicks? – Jesse kissed me on the cheek, the nose, the forehead and finally on my lips. His hands started to feel my skin that the halter neck I wore had concealed, all the while my hands were running up and down his broad chest, feeling every contour of his body. It was bliss it was…

It was then that I realized I couldn't do this… I was pregnant… this was wrong.

This could harm the baby.

I stopped his hands from touching my skirt I was wearing, just as I stopped mine from roaming across his chest. I held his hands tightly in my own. 'Jesse.' My voice was hoarse. 'We can't do this, not tonight.' My mind was buzzing about how this could still harm the baby and I was getting more hysterical by each passing second.

Large, brown eyes looked at me, yearning, I could tell, to be inside of me. I also knew from the telepathic waves of his brain that he was confused at my refusal to become involved with him and that he didn't want to do anything more than sex tonight. His beautiful eyes closed for a minute and then opened again, he looked at me with sorrow. 'I understand.' Jesse's voice was shallow, I could tell that this hurt him – my denying of him – and it insulted him in ways I could never imagine.

'I shall drive you home, then.' No! My mind screamed, No! I wanted to stay! And I really did, so I gripped Jesse's hands in mine tighter as he tried to shuffle off the bed.

'Jesse, it's not that I don't want to do this with you. I do, more than anything I have ever done. I love you and you have to understand that.' I took a deep breath and before I could stop myself, said sharply, 'It's just that I _can't_.'

Sorrow and hurt in his eyes died and Jesse looked at me; once again confused. How confused does this guy get, you ask? Oh a lot, hell of a lot. But his lack of knowledge is so cute at times. Yet most of the time, so annoying as well.

'Why can you not, Susannah?' Confusion turned to apprehension, 'Is something wrong, _querida_, that you cannot engage in physical contact with me? A rash, perhaps?'

'No! No! Nothing like that,' I said, trying to calm him. Jesse was looking really worried and perplexed now. I put both of my hands on one of his own and kissed the hard calluses there, Jesse was surprised at this action but said nothing. I used his hand to stroke my cheek, as if it would some how help me in telling him what I was about to reveal.

Nervousness passed through me, this was harder than telling my mother. But I had to do it, I couldn't leave Jesse in the dark, I've known this for a day and a half – he should have been the first one to know after myself. So I swallowed all my nervousness and it used all of my pride just to say those simple words.

Tears were now cascading down my cheeks, a mild shock was printed on Jesse's face and he used his other hand to wipe them away. 'Jesse, I'm pregnant. The baby is mine, the baby is yours. And…Oh, gods… Were going to be parents!'

I buried my head into his chest: he was frozen for a moment, then two, then three before he breathed, 'Nombre de Dios,' in a manner so like what he had when we first met, that my mind flashed to him sitting on my window-seat, surrounded by his ghost glow.

'I-I'm sorry Jesse.' I whispered, unable to stop myself. Jesse held me harder and closer to him, I could not smell his "nice-smelling" aftershave anymore, however, because my nose was blocked and runny. 'I didn't mean for this to happen…But, I just- I had to tell you, to know whether you wanted this or not…'

'Susannah.' Jesse's voice was grave, I looked up at him with watery eyes and he stroked my tears away again, a small smile on his face. 'There is nothing more that I want than to have a child with you, _mi querida, yo te amo_. I love you.'

I rested my head on Jesse's chest and we layed back on the bed, together. Nothing felt more right. I could hear Jesse mutter, '_Buenos Noches mi_ Susannah, and to you, _mi unborn niño_.' And after that, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of that chapter… I hope you thought Jesse's reaction was good enough. It was the best I could manage. – shudders – I have a horrible computers assignment I have to do and dad will kill me if he finds me on here. So I have to go, Amor! And… er… oh yeah… Review!**

**-chayfan.**


	5. The Three Shadows

**Chapter Five**

* * *

A dark eyed gaze looked down upon the sleeping figure of Susannah Simon. Lips that were of a grey texture turned upwards into an evil smirk. The figure was surrounded by black wisps of smoke, long red hair cascaded down its shoulders in waves and her face was the colour of parchment.

'We will soon see, mortal, whose powers will reign.' The black eyes that stared so hatefully at Susannah turned to red and her hair to black. It did this for a minute or so and the wisps of smoke moved from the portal of hell to earth, around Susannah's inert form.

The figure turned on a boot clad heel, it's red dress moving like fire, covering it's body. The figure stepped into the light, it was female, she sauntered over to two other figures sitting on a pair of chairs – one green the other blue. 'Faun,' the voice was male, the woman – Faun – had sat on a chair between the two others, a more larger red one. It seemed as if she ruled over the other, rather silent, two.

Faun turned to the sound of the voice, the man sitting on the green chair had spoken. Like Faun, this man had dark eyes, but his hair was not flaming red – it was a dark shade of bottle green and as neat as Faun's.

'What is it you want, Slate?' Faun's voice was emotionless, as it always was. Slate sighed slightly with a deep depression, but this move was light enough for Faun to overlook.

Another voice spoke, this one had more emotion – it was younger than Faun and Slate. 'He wants to know whether the dreamscape is complete.' Faun's temper arose at this person. She did not direct her question to him.

'ENOUGH!' Faun yelled. The figure in the blue chair shuddered, a sure sign of weakness. This only made Faun even madder, her eyes flashed red and her hair was slowly changing from black to red.

Faun rose, and with lightning speed, her black-gloved hand rose with her. She directed it on the figure in the blue chair 'I did not ask you, Arce.' Flames covered her had that had arisen with her, and promptly, Arce's blue chair burst into flames. Arce cringed, but let the chair burn. After a moment, however, he was sick of the flames and with a dismissive wave of his own hand, the flames were extinguished. This made Faun seethe with anger.

But Faun could not do anything else to Arce – a good-looking, around eighteen year old boy, with the same black eyes as the other two shadows and, unlike his two elder siblings, he had messy navy blue hair which poked out in various places. Because at that moment, across the large, dark warehouse type place, black wisps surrounded a single square meter of space.

The wisps were like the one's that Faun had used on Susannah Simon, the pathetic mortal, in their eyes. Immediately on seeing this smoke arise, Faun, Arce and Slate all stood, walked over to it, and knelt down, as if bowing to master. And that was what they were doing, bowing to their master.

Out of the ashes and black smoke, another figure walked into the view of the three shadows. Her voice was like silk, so soft… and yet she was evil. 'The phases have been set, I presume. You have done well, children, but not all is finished. You must find her child and kill it, if you succeed and both the heir and sovereign are dead, then you will get your rewards.'

Raven hair fell all the way to the ground and ebony eyes sparkled with evil delight. The three shadows looked up to the woman as if that confirmed that they were able to succeed in their mission. Before the woman went, her laughter echoed through the hallways, it was not like one of the made-for-TV movies with the all powerful hero and the evil villian who yells: MWAHAHAHAHA.

This laugh, that sounded throughout the whole of the warehouse, burnt any mortal's ears. Including Susannah Simon's, who could see flashes of the warehouse and evil immortals. 'And your rewards will be great!' She cackled, the three shadows laughed with her – anything less would be an insult.

The dark, gothic dress the woman was clad in was the last thing to be seen before she dissappeared in smoke and ash, leaving the three shadows to plot how they would kill Susannah Simon and her unborn child.

**

* * *

AN: Oooh… Now it's getting freaky. Oo This chapter was sort of a little break from Suze's life. I hope I get as many reviews as I had for the last chapter, you people are great. I'll make sure I will update fast again, and thank you for following this story so far.**

**-chayfan.**


	6. Toss and Turn

Chapter Six

* * *

I awoke from this dream, covered in sweat and laying ontop of a bed which had no covers. Hmm… I thought, how odd.

That was when I realized it – I had kicked them off. With a small chuckle I remembered that I was still in Jesse's flat, but where was the object of my most luscious – not to mention erotic (not that I would tell him that) – fantasy?

He came in soon enough, a grin was plastered on his face and he was carrying a tray. When he saw me, his ebony eyes lit up. '_Hola_ Susannah, _¿tu bein?_' The sugar-coated spanish caressed voice was back. But Jesse took one look at my face before dropping his into a frown. 'What is wrong, _Querida_?'

Sighing loudly, I tried to cast a smile on my face. 'Nothing, Just a nigthmare.' I couldn't bring myself to tell him that it was about people plotting my death. Jesse didn't seem to suspect anything more, if when he sat down beside me and looked at me with expecting eyes was any incantation. I looked at him weirdly for a moment but then realized what he was talking about.

Jesse kissed the tip of my nose – which, I might add, made me giggle a lot – and left me alone again, probably to feed Spike. I'm serious, he still has that dumb cat.

Through the whole proportion of my breakfast in bed – that was what was on the tray; strawberries, yogurt and a sandwich. I think Jesse is still afraid of the toaster, because I never see him eating toast unless I make it, and usually, when I make toast, I have to go through his whole loaf of bread – I burn almost every piece I make.

Jesse came back into the room with perfect timing, just after I had finished eating. His eyes were bright and his skin was the same beautiful shade of cinnamon. I giggled again, it must be hormones or a side-effect of being pregnant, I thought. I usually don't giggle that much. Or, as an afterthought I pondered, a side-effect of insanity. Most probably the latter.

The smile on my face must have been somewhat evident because Jesse looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes. He walked closer to me and sat down on the bed, whilst I was still smiling profusely. 'What are you smiling at?' He asked, in a faintly suspicious tone. I just giggled again and grinned at his cuteness.

'Nothing.' Whilst I said this word, I had put a finger against Jesse's right cheek and started to carve the outline of his face, first his cheekbones, then his nose, his two eyes and his lips, which I did very softly. When I got back to his other cheek on the left side, Jesse held my hand against his. I laughed again, his skin there was prickly, he was growing a sort of mustache-beard-thing. It didn't look dorky but unbelievably sexy. I guess I didn't really notice it last night.

'_Digame_, Susannah,' Whispering with large, chocolate eyes, I sighed again for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. With his other hand – the one that wasn't keeping his hand on my face – he moved it up to my own face and started to play with my hair, it felt nice. Really nice.

All thoughts, nightmares and sorrow aside, I moved slowly and softly into Jesse's arms and he kissed me. Not like the usual make out sessions him and I had had before, but a tender, lovers kiss. I felt a fire burst through my body when he claimed his lips to mine and when the grip he had on my hair moved down to the back of my neck.

I couldn't say that I was any better, now in Jesse's lap, my fingers were playing with the fine hairs on the back of Jesse's neck, running through the rest of his hair occasionally. Jesse seemed to like this since he smiled against my lips, I followed suit.

Then Jesse did something unlike him, he bit on my lip, I gasped in a slight pain. He didn't draw blood but it still hurt, I realized why he had done it a moment later though, since his toungue slipped into my mouth and started to explore every part of it.

My hands crawled up his back and then got lower towards his waist, where they stayed. Jesse's hands moved further as well, then did the same. We had to come up for breath after a moment, so the kiss was broken, we fell back onto the bed, feeling like kids again. Jesse breathed out and I remembered something as I gazed into his eyes.

With another touch of his face with my hand, I whispered. 'You're alive. Your breathing. And because of that, my life is perfect.' And it really was. My life seemed to be the most best life to live ever. I wanted to scream it out to the whole world, apparently, Jesse agreed because he moved closer to me – if that was even possible – and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes for a moment before moving my head closer so I could snuggle into the small space between Jesse's neck and his shoulder.

'Love you, my Jesse,' He held me tighter at those words. Was he going to reply back? Did he love me as well? Of course he did, I thought, he had said it so much already, and he even blurted those three little words out last night as well.

I guess I should be ashamed of myself for worrying, because this time, I knew I wasn't hallucinating or imagining things. Jesse's voice was louder in my ear than a thousand screams, but I didn't get a bad migraine like I did every time someone screamed at me. Instead, I felt lightheaded and drunk with happiness.

'And I love you, _mi_ Susannah.'

-(§)-

It was only until that night – or at least, three in the morning – that I remembered my dream. Jesse and my date was perfect, Mom knew nothing like the _deed_ had happened between us again, because I wouldn't do _it_ when I was in a stage of pregnancy. So sue me, I was seventeen and I was still afraid of saying the word "sex" too many times.

So I was propped up on the window seat, with my back against the window and pen and paper in my hands. I had to apply for the University here in Carmel, it was either that or move to Boston and enroll there. I chose the former, I didn't think I could leave Carmel over all the years… I loved it too much. Especially since it had all of my friends, Jesse and my family living there as well.

And I could never, ever find it in myself to leave them. Never. I loved them as much as I loved this place… and Jesse. Seriously, I love Jesse and Carmel a lot, so that meant I loved my friends in the same way.

Okay. Wrong phase of words there… Eww. What I mean, is that I love my friends a hell of a lot, just like I love the place I live in. I didn't mean that I loved all my friends like I did as Jesse… you know, with the whole 'erotic fantasy's' or anything.

Double Eww.

I seemed to be hit by a sudden wave of dizziness, I don't know how it came, it just… did. It was weird, unexpected. But then, my whole life was weird, why not add another burden onto my back? It was most probably another side-effect of pregnancy. I seemed to blame all my worries on that now. Pregnancy this, Pregnancy that. I get the picture already, I'm freaking pregnant!

That repeated in my mind over and over. The same line, and it got incredibly annoying, like this:

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant._

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant._

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant._

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant._

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant._

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant._

Infuriating eh? I thought so.

_I'm pregnant._

Just to piss you off.

The dizziness didn't last long. Oh, just around seven minutes...

By the way, did you know that most awkward silences come every seven minutes? Or even last for seven minutes?

Woozy.

Black dots blurred my vision, I had flashes – kind of like a hallucination type of dreamscape. One of me holding a bundle in my arms and grinning up at Jesse, one of a child at around three, sitting at a table and blowing out candles on a cake. This child had slightly cream skin, emerald eyes and short, messy raven hair. She seemed so familiar, yet I had never met her.

Then it hit me, she was my daughter.

But then I saw something else, that, I must say, freaked the shit out of me. I was kneeling, a child in my arms, she was covered in blood. And I realized it… it was my blood. I looked at her crying face and I just knew… it was the end for me.

And then… nothing.

The flashes stopped and I was left with a major migraine that almost reigned over a post-shifting headache. My head was also woozy again. So I was both head-ached and light-headed.

Weird.

But I really did feel weird, really weird. There was no one to call that would really understand the origin of my dreams. Jesse, being the great trainee doctor he was, would say it was stress from the pregnancy. Father Dom… no way, he wouldn't believe me. Paul would have to be the only other person I could really trust with my dreams, but he was on a weekend trip to see Jack and his parents in Seattle, he would be back in two days, so I guess I could try then…

No. I needed someone now.

Then I remembered. Ophelia.

Taking her number and address out of the small notebook that was lying beside me – I had transferred it from my pocket of the jacket I had worn to the clinic that morning to my notebook that evening – I raised my hand towards my cordless phone. It levitated a few inches from its place, and, in moments, flew into the range of my outstretched fingers. I grinned, shifter powers sometimes came in handy.

Scratch that, they just rocked altogether.

So how did the call go, you ask? It went well. It sort of when somewhat like this:

Ophelia: Hello, this is Madam Ophelia, Psychic Medium. If you are here to purchase anything, please phone 1 555 523 4499.

Me: Er… Hi, I'm not here to buy anything from you, It's Susannah Simon. Remember me?

Ophelia: Oh yes, hello dear! I thank-you for remembering the appropriate times of calling me. I just have to make sure you are not a tradesmen, those people are very annoying.

Me: Okay. I just called because, I, Well. It's embarrassing but I'm having some really disturbing dreams about me and… my baby.

Ophelia: Ah yes, I knew you were with a child, I did not mention it though, in case, like many people, you thought I was a nutcase and ran away. – laughs – But dreams, child? I will not ask if they are good because you would not call if they were anything but bad, and you did say disturbing…

Me: Yeah. There of… death. At first the dream was fine, just a normal daydream but I had visions of three shadow people and they came in and shot me, and I-I could see all the blood on my newborn baby and… It just… hurt me in a way.

Ophelia: Yes… Yes… I understand… It is horrible to have those dreams. This is in need of either a special type of séance or simply a dream spell. But for either, you would need to come to my house. It will be free of charge of course, you are more of a friend to me than any normal customer. And I am sure that if you have my phone number, you have kept my address. Come to me tomorrow night, and we shall discuss.

Me: Alright. That sounds good, I'll tell my parents that I am at my friend's house. They will understand. Thank-you so much, I feel a little better now that I've told you.

Ophelia: That's alright, child.

Me: Goodbye.

Ophelia: Goodbye dear.

That was how it went down. I was a little distressed when telling her of my dreams, but I really did feel like a burden was lifted when I admitted that to her. She was nice about it, and comforted me in a way. I wasn't excited, but I wasn't nervous either about meeting her again. For some reason, I was oddly serene.

* * *

**AN: That is all for chapter six. I will make sure the next one is up soon… So. Did you like? Did you hate? Reveal all… Bwahehehehehehe!**

**Don't mind me, I think my friend's insanity is rubbing off… Btw, when we say 'Bwahehehehehehe…' We say it with a 'hehe' instead of a 'haha' … random fact.**

**Right.**

**Anyway, I love you all for your fantastic reviews. This story is really getting underway, and if this makes a difference to you… I may be doing a sequel to Y tu te Vas. I'm not sure that this one will be a one-shot though, maybe longer…**

**Better news for you!**

**-EG**

**P.S. Bwahehehehehehe…………………… I have changed my name from Chayfan to Elmer's Gal!**


	7. Ophelia's Words of Wisdom

**AN: Man, oh man… Too many PLOTS! I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter, guys, but I've been working on Quedate Conmigo (the sequel to Y tu te Vas, btw, it means _Stay with me_) and my Nanna has been sick in hospital so I've had to visit her quite a lot.**

**Oh, and I've had a few questions that I've decided I can't answer in the story much, so I'll say them out here. **

**_Wouldn't Suze be shocked and scared at the thought of teen pregnancy? _Well, I guess in a way she is still going through the first stage of denial. I've asked my friend's mother, who had her first child at 16 so I'm backed up a bit. But you have to remember, in my story, Suze will be turning 18 in a matter of months. She's a big girl now. **

**_Why did her parent's react as they did? Wouldn't Suze's mother kill Jesse?_ Okay, you have to deal with me, remember that this is my first fic :D I think Suze's mother knows that Suze loves Jesse so much, that she is willing to let him pass. They have been together for a year and a half in this story. And like Suze, her mother is still in a phase of initial shock. They'll jolt out of it soon.**

**Other than that, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing. I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are all seriously cool. I mean, I have 50 reviews! YAY! **

**Because you rock so much, I've decided to include a little piece of 'Quedate Conmigo' at the end of this chapter. Arg… Long authors note… forgive me.**

**-Elmer's Girl**

Chapter Seven

* * *

'Come in, Child.' Ophelia seemed somewhat happy to see me. I know I had only known her for a short period of time, but I felt safe being here. Not awkward – how I would usually be when entering someone elses house.

Back to now, my hand was sub-consciously rubbing my stomach as I walked into Ophelia's house. It was huge, and when I say huge, I mean mansion huge. It was beautiful, and, like our house, made entirely of wood – or, that's what it seemed to be made of.

The outside of the mansion was a beautiful blue colour, with darker blue on the roof and small balcony's on the side of the house. There was a fountain outside, one with a statue of Aphrodite – the goddess of love, on top of it. It was unusually beautiful and to see the water sprout from the flowers in her hands just made me feel an odd serenity.

Outside, however, was nothing compared to how gorgeous it looked inside. The walls of the main rooms were grey, but when you looked really closely, like I did, you would see it wasn't one colour of grey, but a million shades of it. I immediately fell in love with the house.

'What is this place called?' Dumb question to ask, I know, but judging by movies, most medium's – professional one's of course – name their houses and other inanimate objects.

Ophelia laughed slightly but replied with a nice tone, 'Elysium.' Her voice was how it was across the phone and when I first met her in the booth in the sale area of the supermarket, content, serene yet with a mysterious atmosphere. Someday, I would want my voice to be the same as hers, it was oddly beautiful.

'Susannah, would you like some herbal tea?' Ophelia asked from the next room, she had told me to sit down on a rosewood chair, adorned with small etchings of symbols. I recognised them as Greek.

'Yes please,' I replied, smiling to no one particular. This house was so old, so beautiful, I thought. But the realization of why I was there hit me more when Ophelia sat down opposite me, placing tea on the rosewood table in front of me. She had a look of opaque seriousness on her face, I hadn't seen her use that before… but then again, I had only met her once.

'Please, tell me more about these dreams of yours, Susannah.' Ophelia cast her blue eyed gaze towards me. I decided to tell her, every detail of my dreams that I remembered. Ophelia didn't say anything as I told my story, only sat with her eyes directly on me, nodding at parts and frowning when I moved to the part of our deaths.

Whilst I was telling this story, I seemed to be telling myself of something as well… And the reality of these dreams, how I explained Faun's looks so well and the way Arce moved in the shadows, it hit me like bricks would do to the ground when knocked down for reconstruction.

It seemed to real to actually be a dream. Ophelia proved my calculations and theory correct when she said, 'I can tell you one thing. These three shadows, they are not to be messed with. They come from an Ancient Alegionphost myths.'

My eyebrows raised, 'What is Alegionphost?' Pleading for more information on this matter, I scuttled in closer to Ophelia, or, at least, as close I could get with the rosewood table in my way.

'Alegionphost is the Phostellian tome, it's an ancient book dated back far before the world as we know it. Just as the spiritual plane was first created.' She said this slowly, so it was easy for me to comprehend. I was about to ask who the Phostelle people were, but Ophelia beat me to it, 'The Phostellians are the race of people who live in Black Alegion, the dark side of the moon according to the spiritual muse, Valerie.'

I said nothing as I gradually understood all of this information I was being fed. 'And where do I fit into all of this, why do these mythical people want to harm my child and myself?'

'You will find that in time. That is not what you are here for, you are here, I know, to be saved from the cycle of dreams that has effected you.' Ophelia cast me a smile and went out of the room. But as she was passing the threshold, she said: 'You must take off your clothes and dress in a robe. There are a set of them in the room to your left.' Then she decided to leave.

I turned my head to the left, there was nothing there. There was nothing on the right either… I looked confusedly around, but there was no other door than the threshold Ophelia had walked through.

Standing abruptly, I walked to the left side of the room. To my surprise, once I touched the grey wall, spontaneously, a door appeared where my fingers had played with the beautiful shades of grey.

I opened the door. Just as I did, the moonstone pendant around my neck suddenly rose to my line of vision. The cabochon was still on it's chain and securely placed on the sterling silver. The colours of the pendant, however, were lit up with a bright white light, similar to the one that had mutely brightened when it touched my skin at the booth.

The pendant didn't look like it was going to stop levitating or glowing any time soon, so I took the thin chain off my neck and let the pendant become free. It hovered still for a moment, and then zipped into the room that I had opened.

When I noticed what was in the small room, I gasped. Lush colours of various silk, satan and soft material robes were held on simple coat hangers. The pendant zipped back to me, lighting the room with it's small luminosity and staying in my face as if it wanted me to notice it…

Then it started to zip through the air. It moved around the room and I chased after it, getting lost slightly in the maze of clothes. This room appeared to be small, but it was huge. There was around a thousand different robes in it and I still was able to walk through them all easily, as if I was walking in an open park.

Abruptly stopping, the pendant zipped to the right, into a mass of clothes, then it started to make a sudden humming noise. _This couldn't get any more weird_, I thought as I moved into the same load of robes the pendant did.

My eyes widened. I had stumbled into the secret room by accident, whilst trying to finding my pendant. The room, which I had thought to be just an ordinary load of clothes hung up in a square, was empty. Except for something on the far right, something that my pendant wanted me to see.

I spun on my heel to look at what it wanted to show me. Or, in this case, wanted me to wear. My jaw almost hit the ground as I saw the beautiful robe. Walking up to it, I felt the silvery cotton in my fingers and made my decision. This was the one I wanted to wear.

Once I removed the dress from it's place in the room, I stumbled out of the secret location and towards the mirror on the far side of the room. As I undressed, I turned to my side, staring at my stomach as if to expect a baby to suddenly pop out.

I was pregnant. The flow of words that had effected me not long ago, repeating in my head over and over, came back in a rush. I uttered some swear words that I am crudely proud of and slipped the dress on.

It was a perfect fit, the gown was more gorgeous on me than what it looked like on the hanger. Not that I was being vain, I did not mean to call myself by that name, but the way the dress clung onto every curve of my body was amazing.

The gown was made of silvery cotton, and was one that flowed around me whenever I made the most slight of movements. There was an emerald sash in the box near the mirror that matched my eyes, I noticed. Just for fun, I took it, and tried it on. It was also a perfect fit. It had the phases of the moon embroidered on the edges of it in a fine silver thread and a patch of stars in the corner.

Uttering a giddy prayer of thanks, I picked up all of my remaining clothes from the floor and turned to leave. But something stopped me. Where did my pendant go? It didn't seem to follow me when I came back with the dress.

Upon thinking about it, the moonstone pendant flew back to me. I grinned and put it back on again, its glow had faded and only the luminosity from the other room provided enough light for me to find my way out.

I did so, only bumping into few of the remaining clothes. Once I was out, with my pendant around my neck, dress on and clothes in hand, I placed the items on the far side of the rosewood table, for there were already items on the end where I had sat and talked with Ophelia.

The old woman was there to greet me. She smiled serenely at the dress and the pendant around my neck, she liked the sash as well, as I could tell by her thoughts. I don't know why this telepathy with Ophelia was so easy, it seemed that now that I've opened my mind to her, she has opened hers to me in return.

'Splendid.' Ophelia stood from her chair and clapped. Then she guided me, with her hands on my shoulders, into the seat I had vacated when I went to look for the invisible room. _Relax, _the voice in my head spoke, sounding exactly like Ophelia, _And let the smell of nature take you over._

I half expected the smell that was to hit me to be manure. It was just the way Ophelia worded it. The _smell_ of nature. So I was a little surprised when a beautiful scent hit my face and surrounded the room.

With one hand still laying lightly on my shoulder, Ophelia took a glass of water with the other. A small dagger, only the size of an A5 piece of paper, was placed in the water and small, green leaves floated at the top of the cup, pushed up by the clear liquid inside.

Ophelia started to chant in a language I did not know. I would know if it was Portugueseor Spanish – living with Jesse, I mean, you tend to pick up some words – but it sounded more like… Greek.

Seriously, I do not know how the next event happened. It just did, without warning. In my case, anyway, I still don't know if it was meant to happen. Ophelia stirred the mixture with the dagger, adding a strange blue dye into the combination and kept muttering the words. Then she poured the concoction in circles around me, I suspected the water to hit my shoulders and face, but it did not.

My pendant was lit again, but it wasn't rising. Then I looked up at the water. It had frozen. Just like that. In midair, I saw the frozen water, it wasn't as if it were ice, but as if time had stopped. Like a scene in _Constantine_.

I looked at Ophelia. _But my life is no movie,_ My mind replied to my subconscious compare to a hit movie in the cinemas – one that Sleepy and his girlfriend, Alexia – I call her Grumpy because she seems to hate me – had taken me to see it, Dopey and Doc were with us as well, so I didn't feel left from the group due to Alexia's hatred towards me.

Ophelia told me, via mind message, to rise and stand in the position she was. I hugged myself and pushed my feet together, the beautiful dress still flowing behind. Ophelia said another chant, and the water that had surrounded me, suddenly froze. Quoting from another movie, I would say it was something like what happened in _the Day After Tomorrow_.

_Close your eyes_, Ophelia said to me, _And only open them when you hear the collision_. I didn't ask what she meant, only closed my eyes as instructed.

Until I heard the crashing sound of something shattering, my eyes were sealed shut. I did not dare disobey Ophelia's orders, as nice about them as she was. I did not question her motives either.

The frozen ice had smashed around me, I realized this when I opened my eyes. There were small pieces of ice on the floor. I looked at Ophelia. She smiled at me and nodded to the ice. Slowly, I lowered my head to see what she had.

The ice had smashed, yes, but flowing upwards was wisps of white power, they surrounded me and I let them, it felt nice as they hummed along my body. Like a gentle wind, whey blew across my face and whipped my hair behind me. I outstretched my arms and let the feelings come to me.

Freedom, love, courage, happiness, friendship, wisdom, hope… they all came into my mind and left just as quickly. Not all were feelings, some were other things. Things that bit by bit helped me to carry on.

Love for Jesse, I knew that was what that stood for.

Hope for our future.

Happiness that he was alive.

Freedom because I was never slave to anything.

Friendship towards my step-brothers, Paul Slater, Father Dominic, Ophelia herself, hell… even Alexia was on my friend's list.

Wisdom; I knew more about myself, perhaps I would finally find out why and how I was chosen to be a mediator/shifter. Maybe I could even use this new knowledge to find Jesse's true purpose as a ghost. Although I had a slight idea of the latter.

'Feeling any better, Child?' Ophelia asked when the wisps faded away from me, the power stayed, however, and so did the good feelings.

I just grinned and hugged her.

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of another chapter to Candela. Don't worry about the whole 'Alegion' thing. That will soon be fully explained. But I like for people to only know what Suze knows at the time.**

**As promised, here is a little sneak peak to _Quedate Conmigo_. It doesn't have many references (except in the Jesse POV's) to _Y tu te vas_, but if you have not already, could you please read and review it? If you do, it will get me into a better mood… and better moods equal better chapters XD !**

Jesse's POV 

_**My world perished to black and for hours on end I would lay on top of my bed inside the apartment Susannah and I shared. I kept every picture and held on to every memory, I was afraid that if I didn't, Susannah would never come back. I kept hoping that day would never come, I kept hoping she would remember me…**_

_**Up to this day, I do not know why she left. Perhaps it was something I said, or something she did that made her feel guilty or sad? I would not know. I would dismiss any thought – even if she possibly had loved another while with me – just to be with her again.**_

**And a little bit of Suze's point of view.**

Susannah's POV 

_**Where a postcard shop once stood, only ash remain there now. My nose tingles unpleasantly as I remembered once, before we moved to New York, before this all happened, Jesse and I had walked into that store and bought a postcard for Gina. It had a picture of the sea on it…**_

_**My head snaps towards the now black ocean. The oncoming waves caught upon the grey beach and then moved back into the masses of ebony liquid, greedily taking whatever remainder of Earth there was on the shore.**_

_**How did this happen, how could I let this happen? I do not know. The tears are building up in my eyes and yet, I know I cannot cry. Not again, not like I did that night…**_

_**I haven't cried for three years.**_

_**Placing my index finger on my neck, I search around for a pulse. I know there isn't one, so why do I bother? For every chance to be what I was again.**_

**Yo te amo! (I love you)**

**-Elmer's Girl**

**P.S. Review?**


	8. Paul's Warning

**AN: Chapter Eight! This is really going well. Thanks for all your reviews – we're passing 60! Yay! – and I am really sorry about the wait! The last chapter length will be the new default (starting for Chapter Nine and forward) meaning that every chapter will be as long as it from now on. Unless I have plans for it to run into two parts, that is. Lol. But since you guys had to wait for this one… It's a little longer.**

**I would also like to ask, how many chapters do you guys want? It'll be a fairly long story (approx 20 chapters) but I think I could manage to make it more. So, review and tell me your thoughts!**

**I'll stop with the boring Authors Note and give you chapter eight: Paul's warning (just as the chapter title suggests) Btw, Paul's girlfriend comes in next chapter!**

**-Elmer's Girl**

Chapter Eight

* * *

'Susie! Someone's on the phone for you…oh, wait… I know who it is! Suze, It's Paul!' My mother yelled to me from downstairs. I groaned, clapped twice to turn on my lights, and promptly – also, to my chagrin – I fell out of bed. This only caused more groaning and when I did manage to stand up, Mom was wrapping her fists against the door.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _'Suze!' I heard her voice call from the closed – and locked – door on the other side. Mom's voice then adapted a more calmer tone and I could barely hear her voice whispering through the phone, yet I did. 'She'll be out of bed in a minute, honey.' Honey? My mom called Paul honey?

Weird.

Paul had become quite a friend to me after he had come to terms with his false feelings for me. He had hung around with Kelly for a week or two and then shifted onto other girlfriends. Er – No pun intended.

I think he dated a quite bitchy blonde girl for a while, Cornelia, her name was. Then he settled down with Abby, a seventeen-year-old with short, spikey red hair and these large hazel eyes – I quite liked her. We talked a lot. But Paul and Abby decided, after a while, just to be friends. They did have these weird flirting games on the internet though, they were very disturbing whenever I went over his house.

Yes, you read that right. I had been over Paul Slater's house, willingly. Not that anything had happened to us though, I made sure of that. Paul also understood – now, at least – that I was completely devoted to Jesse. I told him, yesterday at noon, to be exact, about my pregnancy.

He was delighted to hear it, Paul took it more lighter than my mother or Jesse. With only a mild shock. I think he expected me to get pregnant sooner or later.

Back to the matter at hand. I was pooped. My early-morning meeting with Ophelia had rid me of all energy I had once held. I cursed Paul under my breath for awakening me out of my deep slumber.

But then I looked at the clock, and, with a sheepish grin, I realized that Paul had every right to be calling me. It was ten past twelve in the afternoon, Silently, I still cursed him, but anyway…

I opened the door and plucked the phone out of Mom's hands. She just rolled her eyes at me and walked down the hall. Leaving me to deal with the Slater.

'Yo, Paul. This better be good.' I muttered into the phone, steadying myself on a bedpost, I stared into my mirror that hung on my wall not far from me.

I stared into the eyes of a hopeless case. The chestnut mop on the top of her head was so messy, it made Beyonce's hair, from the movie Goldmember, look like the neatest thing. That, looking back on that move, was saying something for my hair.

Her hair wasn't all that was messed up. She looked completely drained – exactly how I felt. I was so caught up at looking at the pale skin and bags underneath my reflection's eyes, that I did not notice Paul talking until he himself acknowledged the fact that I wasn't listening to him.

'Suze? Suze!' With a garbled sigh and a few words I hate to admit that I said, I replied with a groggy 'What?' and put all my remaining power in listening. Not doing anything else, just listening. Listening seemed hard enough.

'I have to tell you something very important. I don't know how to word it though… you might want to sit down.' I was directing all my power into listening, I wanted to say, idiot, do you think you could cut me a little slack? I went to bed at freaking six in the morning…

Sure, it was twelve in the afternoon but that only equaled in six hours, long enough for a normal human at my age, but not long enough for me. I need about eight minimum, and especially more now that I was two and a half weeks pregnant.

'Okay. What's up?' A migraine was beginning to take its toll as I continued to speak. I cursed Paul yet again, it wasn't as bad as a post-shifting headache but pretty damn close.

'Suze. This is serious.' Paul's voice was stony. I straightened at the icy tone that emitted from him. We were connected by our shifter powers so naturally I felt Paul's sudden radiant anger that bounced off of him. Anger because I wasn't taking him seriously. I guess I should, though, he couldn't really blame me. I just got out of freaking bed!

My moods are just so calming.

And my sarcasm exceeds me. I chuckled inwardly but regretted it as soon as I did, this mind-chuckle thing just made my migraine worse. Like, 1000 volts worse.

Meh, Technical terms confuse me.

'Fine. I'm sorry Paul, but I'm a cranky soon-to-be parent and I've been having these sudden migraine's, am I really to blame?' came my weak complain. I heard Paul sigh over the phone.

His next reply was obviously forced. 'I guess I get what your saying, sort of. Since I've never been a woman and do not desire too, I wouldn't have a clue what your going through in the mothering aka. Womanly area.' Then his voice changed from the slightly contemptuous to another humorless attitude.

'Listen. Suze. I'm sure it's just nothing, but… I've been having these visions. Dreams if you will, and… well. They aren't one's I can brag about, I mean. They're not… very nice.' Both of my eyebrows flew up at this sentence. Dreams? Paul was having dreams as well? My body suddenly felt more alert, watchful if you will.

'Let's not talk about this over the phone, Paul, especially since I'm so tired. I'll meet you at the Coffee Clutch at two-thirty, okay?' By the time these words penetrated my throat and made their way out of my mouth and into the dispatcher of the phone, I felt completely drained. Life sucked for Suze Simon at that moment.

'Will do.' Paul replied shorty. It seemed that he felt my tiredness. 'Although,' his voice adapted the sardonic mood again, 'It's twelve in the afternoon, Suze. You really should be out of bed by now…' I could practically _feel_ his sly, I'm-so-better-than-you grin on me.

'Whatever Paul,' I rolled my eyes… then regretted rolling them again. My eyeballs were now stinging. Growling slightly in pain, I gripped the receiver harder, wishing Paul would end this converse.

'See you Suze.' Now it was just getting on my nerves, I grumbled a reply and disconnected from the call, almost throwing the phone across the room. But then I caught a hold of myself, and with the last burst of power I had, called out to my mother to come and get the phone.

When Mom came in, I quietly asked her if she could wake me back up at two, giving me exactly a half an hour before the designated time that Paul and I chose to chat at the Coffee Clutch.

Then, I am happy to say, I snuggled up in my still warm blankets, and drifted off with my own steady breathing as my lullaby.

-(§)-

I guess I wasn't as pooped as I felt, because only an hour later, I woke up again. This time I had energy and sense of co-ordination. Dressing in nothing too sexy but nothing to slouchy, I chose a pair of worn jeans and a bottle green tank-top.

Placing a denim jacket over these clothes, I slipped into the same leather boots I wore at 6am this morning when I went to Ophelia's and scooped up my purse. By then I was ready to go.

As I passed the threshold into the bathroom to brush my har, I was hit with a realization: I hadn't had morning sickness this morning. I was slightly relieved but worried as well… if you didn't have morning sickness was there something wrong with your pregnancy? I asked Mom this in distress and she just started to giggle at me.

'Of course not, Susie. You and your baby's fine if you don't always have morning sickness… you always manage to crack me up Susie.' Then her eyes filled with unshed tears again…'Come here, give your mom a hug.' She wrapped her motherly, caring arms around me and her embrace was one I could get lost in forever. It was so warm, so loving. Kind of like Jesse's. Except I had known my mother's hugs more longer than I had Jesse's. I loved them both the same.

'You know I love you, don't you mom?'

'Of course I do. I love you too, Suze.' My mother gave me a peck on the cheek and then left. I did my hair, just by brushing it straight – the result turned out to be more bushy though. Checking my hair off my list, I pinched Andy's car keys and wandered out on the balcony of our house.

Lost in the moment as I stared at the large, Victorian ex-hotel, I realized how much shit I really was in. I was pregnant. It seemed to be as if I only realized it for the first time.

I wasn't ready to be a mom! I started to panic. I was sure – _so_ sure – that I was ready for this… but it turned out that underneath that array of confidence I had inherited so contentedly from my Dad, was fading away – and fast. When I finally had the courage to get into the car, I had to stay in the driveway for a few moments.

Banging my head on the steering wheel, careful to avoid the horn, I tried to calm myself. But I was fighting a loosing battle there, I thought, as another string of thoughts rushed through my head. _I am a teenager… only seventeen, almost eighteen… I'm not ready for this… I want it… but I'm not ready…_

Gathering up every ounce of courage I hadn't already lost, I drove out of our driveway and onto the road. I knew that the risks were too great for me to breakdown here, so in a way, I was more safe on the road because the road was more dangerous…

That made no sense whatsoever – even to me. And that's saying something.

Paul wasn't there when I arrived. But I walked to the nearest table – which happened to be the one closest to the window, to my relief – and sat. Sighing, I rested my head in my hands. It took only three or so minutes for me to remember why I was actually there to meet Paul…

He wanted to warn me of something. By the tone he had used, it was fairly serious and without a doubt about me. I groaned at this prospect – I didn't want anything to happen to me. Serious or comical.

There are times I wish I was normal. I wished right then that there was no such thing as Alegion, the evil and good planes of it and the Phostelle people. I couldn't really well wish that there was no such thing as mediators, because if I did, I would have never met Jesse. And I did not want that to become a reality. Jesse meant my life. And I guess, now under the circumstances – our unborn child as well.

I loved them both.

Tears stung in my eyes. They flew down as fast as raindrops would from the sky. Promptly, to my surprise, it did start raining. It seemed that the rain was me weeping, for the fact that I had everything I had ever wanted. Jesse, someone who loved me. And our baby, a definite proof of that torrid adoration we felt for each other.

It was then that Paul decided to grace me – cough – with his presence. He sat in the chair opposite me and looked out the window for an evanescent moment before turning back and seeing me for the first time. He jumped slightly, shocked at my appearance. 'Woah… Suze…are you -' he trailed off and just shook his head.

I didn't think there was anything wrong with what I was wearing. Then it dawned on me, he was talking about my constant, and quite loud, sniffles and tears. Also the small, wet puddle I had made on the rosewood table.

Looking at the colour of the table made my mind flash back to the table in Ophelia's house. Then another flash came – it was of me saying goodbye to my newfound friend, with a white box in my hands and walking towards my car. I remembered what was in that box. The robe that I had found with help of the pendant.

Ophelia said that if the Celtic Moonstone Pendant found the gown, than it is rightfully mine. I liked the fact that I had now received a new gown, but I was still a little hazy on the Pendant. I mean, it was doing a whole 'snitch from Harry Potter' rerun. Not that I've ever seen that move… er… yeah.

Okay, Doc said once that the special effects were pretty good so I watched it with him once. Good enough for you?

'Hey Paul.' I dried my eyes and looked up at the gorgeous man in front of me. Paul and I, friends; nothing more, taunted each other but gave complements as well. Paul called me "sweet thang" and I called him "gorgeous." It was our little routine. We think of it as a game.

'Are you okay, Simon, you look like shit.' I rolled my eyes at this, but when I looked up, I saw the seriousness in Paul's eyes.

'Thanks for being so truly honest. Side-effect of being pregnant, Paul, is that I will often feel – and look – like shit.' It was Paul's turn to roll his eyes. He dismissed the small debate between us and got straight down to business. A tactic of his – he wanted to become a lawyer – that he used quite often.

'Alright. You've made your point, so I'll get down to the key points.' Paul took a napkin from the dispenser leaning against the outskirts of the window. When I just nodded in reply, Paul continued. 'I've been having dreams about you, Suze, and not in the way I know your thinking.'

I raised an eyebrow, knowing what he meant. But then again… maybe what Paul was talking about was different to what I was. 'So you don't see visions of blood and gore when I am forced to kill my own brethren?' My other eyebrow raised. Paul looked a little knocked for six, and shocked aplenty.

I, however, was feeling quite indifferent. If he had come to tell me about the haunting dreams of, as I had said, blood, gore and the smell of death on myself, he was wasting his time. Because I had the dream's firsthand. But I guessed, in a way, he was just looking out for me. Which made me feel a little fuzzy inside. Paul caring for me, I mean.

'You mean…' Paul's voice trailed off again, in disbelief more than alarm. Yep, I thought, I was correct. He was talking about those dreams.

I rested my head ontop of my hands and looked at him through pensive, emerald eyes. '¿tu como bein?' I had learnt at least a little Spanish from Jesse... and I wasn't completely dumb.

'Si, Senorita.' Then he added in English, 'But Suze. These shadow people… their not to be messed with… Especially since their after you and your child. I should also tell you, they come from a place called–'

I had already heard this. 'Alegion. I know. They are a Ancient Alegionphost myth… I have been told all that before. I know what your saying and I thank you for warning me, Paul, it means a lot, but I really need to –'

Paul's steel blue eyes bore into mine, my own green eyes were fluttering every now and then but Paul's did not desist in getting wider. Hell, I didn't even know that eyes could go as wide as Paul's had right then.

'You _know_, how could you possibly know!' He exploded. But I don't think it was out of anger, I felt more of a shockwave coming from him than that of a rage.

'I have a friend. She's a psychic, and she knows these things.' I told him, not flinching once. Paul was still looking widely stunned at my knowledge on this topic. 'I'll give you her number and address, I'm sure she'd like to hear from more mediators.'

'Shifters.' Paul corrected me automatically. Then he seemed to snap out of it. I gave him a copy of Ophelia's phone number and address, then he asked me, quite politely. 'So, who is this psychic and how did you meet her?'

And so I spent another half an hour telling Paul about Ophelia and the day at the booth. I knew I could trust Paul so I also told him about what I thought I heard Ophelia say about me not being Shifter, or my name not being Suze Simon. Paul nodded, telling me that it could be possible I was something else. It would make more sense to this whole Blue and Black Alegion mesh.

I told him of the pendant and the way it zipped through the air towards the dress. Nearing to the end of our converse, Paul asked me if he would go on a date with me. I refused, telling him that I was with Jesse now and that he knew that and should respect that.

Paul's response was unexpected – instead of looking downcast as he would usually do when someone rejected or deprived him of something he wanted or had – burst into laughter.

After his little outburst of pent-up Paulie-giggles. Paul replied with a: 'No, Suze. You mistook my invitation. What I meant was a double date, I have a girlfriend already… you nut!' I put on a face of mock shock.

'A nut? I am deprived of your latest title and placed as a nut!' This caused Paul to laugh again and nod. Then when I didn't say anything he said: 'If you don't answer, I'll give you the blues!' Oh no. I knew what the blues were.

Paul's eyes morphed from normal sized to double and widened in moments. His flippy-floppy curly hair fell into his face as he pushed himself forward. The blueness of his irises was intoxicating… he looked just so helpless and pathetic, with those large, blue eyes…

'Stop it Paul. I'll ask Jesse later.' Paul did a little victory dance, then, realizing we were in a public place, flushed with mortification.

'Ooh… Ickle Paul is embawassed… Poor Paulie.' I cooed, squeezing his cheek before standing. 'I have to go. I'll call you around five?' Paul snorted.

'What-' I asked, eyebrows raised with a look of "Tell me or you die" written on my face. 'Prey tell, are you, Mr Paul Oliver Slater, snorting about?'

'Nuffin.'

'Aww… come on Paulie… You can tell Aunty Suze.' That made him choke on something, his spit, I guess. It was quite funny. I only patted his back with a large grin.

'What?' I asked again, this time for the chocking fit, not the snort.

'Aunty Suze?' Paul asked, a sly smirk setting on his face like the sunrise or when clouds formed – ready to rain down on all of Carmel.

'Shut up.' I hit him playfully. Then my watch beeped twice. 'Oh, I have to go. CeeCee wants to take me out for an hour or two!' I said goodbye to the still snorting Paul and left the Clutch.

The story I said was true, it turned out that CeeCee wanted me to help her choose a birthday present for Adam. I didn't really want to go – Cee is really picky with the presents she chooses for her "boo." Her nickname for Adam. I think it's cute, personally, but not as good as _Querida_.

Hopping into my car, I considered Paul's double date idea. But I really would have to ask Jesse. For a moment I wondered who Paul's new girlfriend was, but when I started to drive to CeeCee's house – the one she shared with Adam now – I forgot all about my pondering and everything was replaced with present ideas for the said boyfriend of my best friend.

* * *

**AN: Woah… Huge Chapter. I kind of liked it. And for the people who are getting a little restless for the arrival of Paul's girlfriend, as the plot suggests, you will get to meet her next chapter. You won't be disappointed! So review and inspire me!**

**Until next time, Blessed Be.**

**-Elmer's Girl.**

_**Es dificil de creer…  
Pero fácil de vivir  
si tú te enamoras.  
**_

**La Fuerza de Amar (The Strength of Love) by Chayanne**


	9. Ashley: Friend or Foe?

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews… It seriously means a lot to me to know that people are reading my work. Here is the chapter you've all – or I think you have – been waiting for: the double date (Paul, Ashley, Suze and Jesse). As you can see, I have decided to call Paul's girlfriend Ashley, this is because it best matched the description of the girl I have been creating in my mind. So it is the designated name. But as for the whole personality-hair-eye colour, I decided to use a bit of each entry's! So thanks everyone who helped me on that! Enjoy, and maybe, if you can/if you have time, please review.**

**Elmer's Girl**

Chapter Nine

* * *

_Beep. Beep… Beep. Beep._ Come on, pick up, I urged. Finally, on the third ring, Jesse picked up his phone.

His silky voice hit my ears and made my body feel fuzzy for a moment. 'Hello, Jesse de Silva here.' I smiled to myself, held the phone tighter in my left hand and replied back.

'Hello Mr de Silva.' I exclaimed in a bubbly – weird – voice. 'Susannah Simon here, do you think you could take my call?'

Jesse's masculine laugh echoed through the phone and into my ears. I almost sighed at the way his laugh made my body wake fully up and tingle all over again. A reminder of how much I loved this man.

'Of course, _querida_. Anything for you,' Said Jesse. I could imagine Jesse standing leaning against the wall, phone in hand, wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of green cargo's we bought last weekend.

'Okay. Come with me on a double date to the RSL, tonight, seven.' For some reason, I felt eager and powered to go to this double date. Not that it would be anything special. I still don't know why Paul wanted me to come with him. I shrugged this off, why bother thinking about Paul Slater when your talking to the most gorgeous man in Carmel – and maybe the whole world – over the phone?

'Is it with your friend CeeCee and Adam?' Jesse asked, I bit my lip. This was the part I didn't really want to have to reveal. Paul may have completely backed off of me and now both can have a converse without killing each other… but there was still no love lost. Their mutual hate for each other still rivaled on.

'Uh… No.' I took in a deep breath and got ready to tell Jesse who we were going to go with, 'It's with Paul and his new girlfriend.' I could almost feel Jesse's scowl when I mentioned the word _Paul_. This wasn't turning out too bad though, I thought.

'Why do you even talk to that _bastardo,_ Susannah? He is hardly worth your time, _querida_. Yet you intend on spending a night with him and his girlfriend you do not even know.' I blinked. His reaction was the one I had expected, yes, but… jeez.

My eyes filled up with tears. How it happened, I did not know. Jesse scolding me like this, questioning me, had made me a little annoyed in the past, sure, but I had never _cried_ about it before. Yet I felt a sudden deep depression, as if someone close to me had just died. The phone I had a loose grip on in my hand was suddenly tightened to almost breaking point.

A tell-tale sob escaped me. I heard Jesse gasp over the line, 'Susannah! What is wrong, _querida_? Why are you crying?' The tears trailed down my face and hit the phone, making a thin puddle of clear, wet drops. They ran off the phone and onto the floor, where they were soaked up by the white carpet.

'Y-y-you won't come with me… yo-your going to leave me a-alone tonight,' I responded, my voice was shrill and rung through my ears at lightning speed. I could feel another migraine soon come upon me.

'Susannah…if this is going to make you saddened then I guess I must… I should… I will pick you up in twenty minutes.' Jesse's voice was soft, laced with pity and absolutely no anger. Woah, I thought, this crying thing really persuaded him. I didn't know where it came from… I, personally, blame the hormones. That is all I seem to be blaming these days.

I let out this big sniffle and smiled, then replied, 'Thanks Jesse, see you then.' I paused, waiting for Jesse's response.

'Yes, Susannah, I will see you.'

'I love you,' I whispered before he hung up. Jesse stopped and then asked, quite rudely, 'What?' I almost burst out into laughter at his tone.

'I said, "I love you," Is that such a crime, Jesse de Silva?' I asked, a carefully plucked eyebrow raised. As if we were connected by some unknown force, I suddenly knew that Jesse was smiling. I could feel his grin.

'Of course not, _Querida_. I love you as well.'

'Bye,' was all that I replied with before disconnecting from the line. I put my cordless, plain white phone – I finally got a new one, other than the princess phone that had been bought for me originally by Andy and Mom – down into it's holder, where it begun charging, and raced to the door.

Holding into the wood door sill with an outstretched hand, I rested my head on the opposing side of it and called for my mother. She replied a moment later and I heard her feet slowly climb up the steps. She was dressed up nicely, her and Andy planned to go to another conference. Doc was out at another computer camp – he had one every two years – and Dopey was: somewhere. I didn't know, and frankly, didn't care what my age-equivalent step-brother was doing that that moment.

'Mom can I go out with Jesse tonight?' My mother beamed at me once the question left my lips.

'Sure Susie! No-one else is in the house and we don't want you to be lonely!' she was obviously excited about something – if the enthusiasm in her voice and total glee in the grin she shot at me was at all any indication. I asked her what it was about – my big mistake – and she launched into the large and long description of what the conference she was attending was about. When I finally looked at the clock, I realized I only had five minutes to get ready until Jesse came over! The time was six thirty and he was coming to pick me up at six thirty-five. It took us at least twenty five minutes to get to the RSL, which was on the outskirts of Carmel, and that was also if there was no traffic. More traffic more time it took to get to the RSL.

Jesse and I had been to the RSL twice already, but never with Paul and his girlfriend – he changed them weekly as well, which would obviously serve as a piece of proof in that statement. It would be a new experience for us both. Not that I was looking forward to Jesse and Paul exchanging glares but maybe Paul's girlfriend and I could have a nice chit-chat. Kind of like when Paul was with Abby – I talked to her a lot.

I rushed around my room desperately for a minute, searching for the ideal thing to wear. I also had to call Paul in that time, so I did. He said that he was in the process of getting dressed as well and he also told me we were going to a formal part of the RSL, so I should dress formally. He was going to not only let me meet his girlfriend, but also some other people I would supposedly – in Paul's words –"like" and they would supposedly "like" me back on meeting with me.

Telling Paul about Jesse, I failed to add the part about me bawling my eyes out. Like I was going to tell Paul that! Uh… No.

Something on my window seat got my attention as I was still racing around, trying to find a "formal" outfit that fit Paul's description of the club we were going to. I hoped Jesse was dressing formal, but I hardly doubted that he would go in one of those baggy, button-up t-shits he wore whilst strolling around his apartment – the shirt, of course, being unbuttoned all the way. So I expected Jesse to wear something nice.

The moonstone pendant was sitting on my window-seat, shining not a white hue, but that of a deep green. The colour reminded me of something – the green sash I had worn at Ophelia's! I didn't have to wear _that_ (it did seem a little too spiritual for a trip to the RSL) but I could just wear the dress. It was beautiful and formal as well – just as Paul had directed.

I slipped on the dress – perfect fit. I hadn't yet started to show, I didn't expect that for another few weeks or something. Man, I thought in a daze, I really have to research all these tenures and terms in pregnancy...

_And_ what I can cancel out in the list of events that have happened to me so far – sudden mood swings, tripping over everywhere, exhaustion, morning sickness (that one was obvious) and everything else I had did that was odd (not in the psychic way) in this week and the last – to determine which parts of my past few weeks were a simple mishap or a side-effect of pregnancy.

'Mom! Can I borrow a pair of your heels!' There was no reply, I guess mom and Andy had left already. I hadn't heard them go though, I thought with furrowed eyebrows as I stumbled into the master bedroom of my parent's suite. It was completely vacated.

I searched around at the bottom of the wardrobe – where mom always kept her pairs of shoes – and plucked out a pair of really nice, silver heels. Mom had worn them for her engagement party before the wedding of her and Andy. They didn't fit her anymore so that was why she hadn't worn them to the conference. Had they still fit, she would have worn them all the time. They really were a stunning pair of shoes.

Hurriedly, I shoved a toothbrush full of toothpaste in my mouth and packed a small number of items in my purse as I brushed my teeth thoroughly. Once I had rinsed my mouth out and zipped up my purse, I determined what style of hair I would have – not having time to shower or blow-dry my hair really left me in a spot of trouble, not to mention bother.

I screwed up my face and wished for a sudden miracle, my hair was a mess and Jesse would be there at any minute!

Maybe – Maybe I could use some unknown shifter power to help me. Or the pendant! I scooped up the Celtic Moonstone Pendant and walked back into the bathroom. Staring at my infamous bad hair, I closed my eyes and willed all my problems away – except for the fact that I wanted my hair to look beautiful.

With a wave of energy, I suddenly felt light. As light as a feather – weightless. It was a beautiful feeling and I felt the pendent levitate again. When I dared to open my eyes – after the wave had ended – it was securely around my neck.

I turned to look at my room before I actually glimpsed at my reflection. I let out a gasp of delight and shock – my room was completely clean. Moments ago, before I had thought up the wave of energy, there were clothes, shoes and handbags sewn all over the floor… and now… it was spotless! I grinned at my good fortune. I was starting to like this pendant's power now…

Then I turned to myself in the mirror. I gasped and almost fainted.

The girl – no, _woman_, in the mirror looked beautiful, nothing like me… yet she _was_ me. We had the same emerald eyes and chestnut hair, only her eyes were alight with a emerald fire and a glint that showed only confidence.

Her face was in the same expression as mine held, but her hair – it was wavy, all the way down to her elbows. I most definitely knew my hair wasn't that long before I had played around with the pendant's magic. In some of the chocolate waves that fell, there was ribbon entwined in them, the ribbon was fine and silver, like the dress and the heels I wore on my feet.

She had make-up on as well. Eyeshadow which was also silver and a lipstick that was a tone deeper than my lips had been before, both the top and bottom lip, when captured by the light, looked very full and wet. They were large and pouty as well, I stuck my bottom lip out and made my eyes huge – it seemed that as this person, as this version of me, I had mastered the puppy dog look.

I stopped gaping at myself when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up absently, in fact, I didn't notice I had picked it up until a calm voice echoed through the phone line and into my ear – startling me.

'Hello, May I please talk to Susannah Simon?' I didn't recognize the speaker right away, so I replied with, 'Uh – Speaking. Who is this?'

The person on the other end – by the sounds of it, a woman – laughed deeply. Her voice had a familiar mysterious air to it. 'Oh, my dear, it is Ophelia.' Oh, now I knew. I must have been so out of it that I hadn't realized it was her. She continued to speak in my absence of words.

'I just called to let you know that there is no point in contacting me for the next few days. I will be at a convention in Chicago. I hope this is alright, dear child, for I only called you because you are a friend of mine.' She sounded quite happy, and mysterious, as she always did.

'That's alright. Thank-you for calling and letting me know, Ophelia, uh- I'm a little busy right now so I guess I'll phone you – or see you, in a couple of days.' I replied, a little shakily. Ophelia retorted shortly, 'Okay, dear. I should be going now.'

Before she hung up, however, she assured me. 'Do not worry. You look stunning, Miss Susannah Simon.' And then she hung up, leaving me to stare at my phone.

-(§)-

When I heard a knock downstairs, my body rippled with a sudden confidence. I already knew that I looked amazing – I wasn't being vain though, I still could hardly believe that I was this girl I saw – but I needed to hear it from Jesse, my date tonight and my love forever, himself.

I ran gleefully to open the door, swinging it open and almost jumping giddily into Jesse's arms. But then I noticed that Jesse wasn't there.

'Jesse?' I whispered quietly, more to myself than anyone else. I didn't feel very confident anymore. But maybe Jesse was just out on the balcony of our house.

I was right in thinking that. He was. Jesse was dressed up nicely and looked as gorgeous as ever with his windswept – from night's current of air – thick, black hair and beautiful, olive-complection. He was an angel. With a smile at the sudden thought of: My Angel. I got Jesse's attention by clearing my throat and he turned his body towards me.

My green eyes met his dark one's and I felt myself falling once more into the abyss and soul of the angel I found there. A soul could never be more beautiful, I thought as I gazed at his intense eyes.

After a moment of staring at him, I noticed what had happened to his face. It wasn't smiling as it normally would when we went out on dates, his mouth was open, forming an "O" and his eyes seemed to be on fire as he looked me up and down. A deep flush formed on his cheeks and at any other time, I would have laughed and teased him, but now didn't seem to be the time to do that.

As Jesse was checking me out, I decided to scan him and what he was wearing. Clad in a short-sleeved white top, with thin, brown and caramel, vertical lines running in various places on one side of the button-up shirt. There were small, horizontal, pink and white strips on the collar and where V where the shirt was buttoned up and larger squares of dark pink on the other side of the shirt that was not occupied by brown and carmel lines. On any other man, I would say it made them look queer. But on Jesse, it gave him that oh so familiar 1850 look. Only this time, I thought with an inwardly giggle, he didn't have the spray-on tight pants. In their place was a pair of plain white jeans.

Over the top of this, he wore a beige jacket. But I assumed that later he would remove it when we actually entered the club. His hair was neatly done back but there were a few strands of black that were being stubborn and kept falling out of the mop of hair he had. It gave him an innocent yet hot and sexy look. Dark eyes were still gaping me when I finished checking him out.

Finally, Jesse pieced the silence with a stuttering summary of my looks in his eyes. 'Susannah,_ Querida_ … you look absolutely stunning. I-I mean, you look beautiful and radiant all the time but when you dress like this… you are a _muy_ _lindo y candela. _And in the moment of you stepping across my path of vision I can hardly believe that such being as you could grace me with you're virtuous presence.' (an: spanish-to-english translation "you are a very pretty and beautiful woman")

I couldn't help but grin and fall into the refuge of Jesse's arms – where nothing would ever hurt me. 'Although I cannot do such a speech as good as yours was just then, Jesse, you are an angel bought down from heaven and you are, in your speech, wrong about one thing.'

I looked up at him through half-closed eyes. 'It's _me_ who can hardly believe that such a gorgeous and loving man could ever consider feeling anything for me. But I will not spend all this night arguing with you, I love you with my heart, body and soul and, if I can help it, I'm never going to let you go.'

'Susannah, I -' I put a figure to his lips, stopping his speech, then, grabbing him lightly by the shirt, I pulled his face down to mine, so our foreheads were touching imperceptibly, and I claimed his lips to my own.

Immediately, Jesse responded to my kiss. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and all my troubles disappear as I coiled my hands around his neck and ran my fingers through my hair. The kiss lasted for about five minutes before I caught sight of the time and broke it off.

'Shi-' Jesse, although still breathing hard and his eyes still heavy with passion, gave me a warning look, he didn't like my use of swearing. 'Crap! Look at the time, we have to go!' I grinned in spite of the situation and took Jesse's hand, closing the doors to the house and locking the front one. We ran down the balcony's wooden stairs, down the driveway and into Jesse's car. He hopped into the drivers seat and I, into that of the passengers.

Once we set out towards the Carmel RSL, me and Jesse were in fits of laughter at the fact that we had wasted fifteen minutes or so talking and kissing. 'Paul would just have to deal with it,' I told him, 'He can't expect anything higher from us.'

Jesse responded with a silky whisper, 'A goddess and a fool in love.' I flushed red as he had done the first time he saw me that night. I knew, however, and I was pretty sure Jesse knew, that he was no fool.

I just smiled at him. Jesse was a good driver and was used to driving with one hand so I didn't hesitate when he slipped his hand into mine and our fingers entwined together, in fact, I welcomed the gesture. Anything to be with, and to touch, Jesse.

'Correction: A goddess and an Angel, in love.' I looked out at the black blurs that were trees as we drove past the usual Carmel scenery. I couldn't help but add: 'Because we both know that you, under no circumstances, are a fool, Jesse.'

'Except when I'm in love with you.' Was the reply. I blushed a deeper shade of scarlet as we rounded another corner.

-(§)-

'Hey Paul!' I greeted Paul as Jesse and I parked the car and exited the parking lot. Paul and a stunning girl who had medium brown hair with hints of blonde (they did not seem dyed and actually looked really good on her) and grey eyes were standing outside the back entrance to the RSL. This girl was obviously Paul's new girlfriend.

I shot her a smile but she only responded with a frown. If I knew better I would say she hated me, but I thought for the moment being to let it pass. Maybe she proved to be a nice person when conversation occurred.

It didn't seem to want to occur soon, since, like Jesse had, Paul was gaping at me. Jesse took this time, seeing Paul's direction of his eyes, to push me closer to him by wrapping an arm around my waist. I grinned up at him and he grinned back. The next time I turned to the girl, who was in a quite revealing but beautifully coloured deep crimson dress, she glared at me.

Paul seemed to snap out of it soon enough. When he had fully regained himself, he just smirked, held the girl's hand tighter and introduced us. 'Suze, Jesse, this is Ashley. Ashley, Baby, this is Susannah Simon- 'He indicated me, 'And Jesse de Silva. They're the friends I was talking about.' Briefly I wondered what Paul had said to Ashley about us

Ashley's voice was almost emotionless. Paul was the only one not shocked my her tone. 'Lets go inside.' It was a simple request but listening to her say it in the tone she did, it seemed more of a demand. Paul followed her in like a puppy – loyal to it's master.

Paul Slater might not see it, but Jesse and I certainly did – Ashley had him wrapped around her finger.

Ashley walked around the RSL like she owned the place. Everyone seemed to know and like her. She flashed a winning smile to a few people and, to my surprise, she looked even more beautiful when she smiled. It wasn't too fake, not to cheesy either. The camera seemed to love her as an Italian photographer walked up with his wife – a good looking brunette – on his arm and shot a few pictures of her.

'Is Ashley a model?' I asked Paul, he shook his head, voice low as he responded, as if he did not want Ashley to overhear.

'She's an actress. An exceptionally good one, but don't let her initial dislike get to you. She was like that to me as well, when she knows you, she will get warmer towards you. Ashley's a keeper.' Paul's tone was different – almost… I don't know and correct me if I'm wrong, but he seemed to be… infatuated?

I choked back a laugh and pretended I was clearing my throat. Paul? In Love? Never. He thought he loved me, but it turned out that he only wanted me because I had rejected him first. He never really felt anything for me except lust, and the lust was mainly drawn to showing Jesse that he had lost and that Paul wanted a new bed-buddy.

I grinned and cooed, 'Ooh… Paul's been hit my cupid's arrow.' I made my eyes look large and pouting but all Paul did was roll his. Usually, Paul couldn't resist the eyes. And that was how I knew it was true… Paul was in love. Finally.

It was weird though. Anyone would take a look at Paul's super ego and arrogance then label him a definite player. Yet I noticed how he warmed up to Ashley like he had never done to someone before. I didn't know what to see in Ashley yet, I had only just met her, but what Paul saw was obviously someone that satisfied his desires.

Back to the RSL with the velvet-looking blue carpet and the red walls and lots of people, the RSL was a place that I enjoyed often. People were talking, holding shots in their hands and some were – like the Italian Photographer – taking pictures.

The RSL was a formal outing since we seemed to be going into an expensive part of it. Paul said the costs of the entrance fee and any additional food would be payed for by him but the liquor had to be payed by ourselves only. I didn't really plan on getting drunk tonight and neither, looking at the responsibility he was taking, did Jesse.

Ashley came up to us a moment later. With baby blue eyes she smiled at Paul and told him, 'I got us a place. Lets go.' Then she looked at Jesse and I for a moment before turning around with her arm looped with Paul's and towards the elevator on the left side of the lobby.

Wait… I thought for a moment. Then I did a double take. Blue eyes? I thought she had grey. Must just be a problem with my eyesight. I suddenly became conscious of my eyes and rubbed them for a moment. Then grinned at Jesse and we walked towards the elevator.

We got into the small, crowded room just before the doors closed. With five people already in the limited space I had to stay pretty close to Jesse. So close, in fact, that our hips were touching and Jesse's hands were tightened on my waist.

Upon entering the restaurant, I gasped. It was hard not to. The place was absolutely beautiful. It was high up from the ground – the top floor of the RSL (which, when you counted them, had 10 floors all together) I'm betting.

The place was surrounded by the dark, lush colour of red. Dark red was common there, by what I could see. There were green plants to left side of the tables, which were a normal, bronze colour of wood.

Jesse's hand fell from my waist and he took my hand warmly into his. As Ashley and Paul were talking to the hostess – a lovely raven haired, slightly pale girl with hazel eyes and a large smile – Jesse bought my hand up and towards his lips. He kissed my knuckles and I tried and failed in suppressing a giggle, it bubbled out of me. Jesse smiled at me in return and we followed Paul onto the designated table.

It was only then that I realized the tables were moving. In fact, the rotation wasn't only to our table, but all of them. I had at first, once stepping into the restaurant, wondered why the tables were in a circle formation around the elevator, kitchen and hosting table – which were all in the middle of the place.

Dinner at the restaurant was fabulous. Everything from the menu I recognized and the meals I selected were great. The only thing I would have to tell other than the exquisite food and service at the restaurant was about Ashley.

She talked to us normally but I wasn't worried about that. It was her eyes – they had changed again. I realized that it wasn't my imagination halfway through the dinner when they changed from Medium Blue to Purple and after they did she seemed to turn dreamy.

And after an hour of watching her talk and act, Ashley didn't seem the dreamy type. In fact, she was very alert and quick. But when her eyes changed, it took her twenty seconds or so before she would respond with a question.

I wanted to ask her about it. But if I was just hallucinating, she would think of me a freak. I decided I would ask Paul when I next got the chance to.

Other than that, the night went well. After the food, Paul and Ashley went to meet a few people, leaving me alone with Jesse.

'Susannah.' Jesse's serious tone caused my gaze to immediately snap to his. I was sucking up breath to reply when he continued. 'I just needed the time to say that I was sorry for my quite shallow actions on the night prior to our last date.'

I scanned back to that day, quite confused. Then I realized what he was talking about. The night I told him I was pregnant. When I didn't say anything, Jesse continued.

'I was foolish and intoxicated by the beauty of you and your body. I am sorry for my forward attitude and you know-' He used his hands to cup my face, '-that I love you and am not with you only for…' There was a pause, 'The… intimate actions.' I grinned. I knew what he was talking about. The sex.

I giggled and then cupped _his_ face with _my_ hands as he lowered his, 'Apology accepted. I think I was much to nervous to notice though. But I'm glad I managed to tell you that were – and still are – going to have a baby.' Jesse beamed back at me and kissed both of my hands before looking at the clock and down at me again.

'It is late. Midnight. We should get you back home.' He still held my hands and when he stepped up, so did I. We paid for the drinks – mine a small vodka, Jesse's: Creaming Soda (**an**: I just _had_ to make Jesse drink that, it was a necessary step in the making of this fic) – then Jesse leaned in, leaving my hands to roam the back of his neck, and planted a gossamer kiss lightly on my nose. I couldn't resist giggling again.

Jesse left me for a moment. He went to tell Paul and Ashley of our decision to leave – or, at least, his decision, I was only going a long with it – and was back a minute later.

'Paul and Ashley have been informed of our choice. Now, _Querida_ – we may go.' He smiled down at me again, put his beige jacket back over his other clothing and we walked out of the RSL – hand in hand. I felt on top of the world at that moment.

Once we had vacated the RSL and were on our way out to the car, I shivered. It was freezing out. I unraveled my fingers from Jesse's and started to hug myself. I didn't mean to attract his attention, it was an action that was almost a reflex for me – having lived in New York for so long, and the nights of Carmel were also quite cold – but Jesse, being the observant gentleman he was, saw my attempt to warm up myself and handed over his coat, stopping to watch me put it on over my dress.

As we started walking again, I walked in closer to Jesse and hugged his arm, resting my head on the upper part of it (**an**: aww… I seriously could imagine Suze doing that to Jesse) he was slightly startled at the feeling of my head on his arm, I could tell, but he didn't let it bug him further.

Opening up the passenger side of the car first, Jesse opened my door for me and did a little bow. I laughed and thanked him. He took my hand again and laid another beautiful little kiss on my knuckles before walking around the car, to the drivers side, and getting inside himself.

'Jesse, I -' I didn't get to finish my question. I was actually going to ask if Jesse wanted his jacket back. But he placed two soft fingers on my lips to silence me. It worked rather well. I laid my own little kisses on the fingers before he removed them. When he did, I was about to ask him the question again, but it was once again placed in the back of my mind when he cocked his head to me, leaned over the gears of the car, and kissed my full on the lips.

A little surprised, it took me a moment to respond. Before I knew it, Jesse had a vice grip on my body and my hands were roaming his back, before massaging his shoulders as we kissed. We had had a lot of these kisses this week. I felt lucky to even be kissed my Jesse at all, it really was a privilege.

Once the kiss was over, Jesse leaned over to me again as soon as he had gulped up enough air to breathe properly again. I was expecting him to land another kiss on me but he didn't. He seized the seatbelt hanging dormant beside me then pulled it across my body, and, despite my pouts and complaints that I could do it myself, clipped in my seatbelt before he did his own.

Soon we were on the move again. With every passing moment, I felt even more drowsy. When we finally arrived at 99 Pine-Crest Road, I was so tired and inert, that Jesse had to carry me inside the house, up the stairs and tuck me into bed. I liked it because before he left, he gave me a kiss on each eyelid, then both of my cheeks, my forehead and finally my lips.

Personally, I would have liked him to read me a bedtime story like my Father used to do when I was little, but kissing me was enough to send me off into a slumber anyway.**

* * *

AN: That chapter would have to be the most fluffiest and most longest chapter I have written in the history of this fic. Really, I would say it was my favorite one to write. It really was a joy.**

**The restaurant in this story was based on the Revolving Restaurant in the Blacktown Workers Club, Blacktown, Sydney, Australia. Btw, that is where I live So I'm sorry if – and I doubt there is one actually there – there is no RSL in Carmel. I felt like putting it in so I did. Since Jesse hates the cinema I could find no other place to put the two couples. So I made up an RSL and placed it smack bang in Carmel.**

**Also, the last thing, if you like this story, then you'll surely enjoy a new one me and a friend have created it is called: 'and then the shit hits the fan.' It's in my friend's account which is: Benji's-xpunk.**

**Seriously, when you read that story, let me give you one piece of advice: Take the title seriously. It is very weird and hilariously funny… It has many references to J/S. **

**So I'm sure those people who support the relationship of Suze and Jesse will like it as well. (Well… you will eventually, it's actually a Jesse/Suze Breakup-Makeup story. Like Reunion by Kodiak its about Suze coming back to Carmel after four years.)**

**Long Authors note for a damn long Chapter! What happened to my decision on chapter lengths? Oo Oh well. More fun for the family… our 'Candela' family, that is.**

**-Elmer's Girl**

**P.S: More Spanish Lyrics to piss you off because you don't know what they mean. But if you do, Go you! Spanish songs rock! Especially Chayanne, my one and only love (even though he's married in real life… shut up! I can still dream!) and ValiantGoddess' Bunnie (lmao, she mocks the singer more than she likes him)…**

_**Si el viento sopla a tu favor  
Suelta las velas del amor  
Y dale rienda a la locura** _

**Que se despierte la ilusion  
Que vuele tu imaginacion  
Bialando al ritmo de la vida**

**Baila Baila (Dance, Dance) Chayanne.**


	10. Midnight Phone Calls

**AN: It seems that this chapter didn't turn out very well. I tried writing it in 5 different ways, but this one exceeded the rest. I hope it's good enough The next one will be better, I promise. As for your reviews: 72:D :D :D We're on a roll! Thank you!**

**Elmer's Girl**

Chapter Ten

* * *

The place was dark, too dark for my liking. I have been in dark places before but those dark places were always at some time penetrated with a light source, a flashlight for instance.

I could move my body freely, so that was no problem. My legs obeyed me and moved towards one of the dark walls. Outstretching my hands, I walked blindly until I felt the rough exterior that was the wall. I ran my hands over the surface of what I knew was the opposite wall. Brick. They were made of dark brick.

It had to be night, the last thing I remembered was that Jesse had taken me home, laid me down on my bed, kissed me goodnight then left. I had closed my eyes, expecting no such dreams since Ophelia's weird spell-casting act, and then fallen – into this place.

Real. It was real, somehow this one was different to the other. Moving away from the wall I made my way back to the centre of the large, shadowy room. Or, at least, what I thought was the centre.

I closed my eyes, it was as dark as the room when they were open. Perhaps with my eyes closed I could figure out something – make up a plan. Because I most certainly know I would not dream myself to such a place.

Why I started to feel around was beyond me. Yet I did. I stood in the darkness, making sure I was all there – kind of like I was afraid that something had happened to parts of me. Like dematerialization, there was always the fear that you had left your body in another dimension and you were just the spirit of the person you once were.

Head. Neck. Shoulders. Upper arms. Elbows. Lower arms. Wrists. Hands… Chest. Breasts. Upper stomach. Lower stomach –

'Woah.' My eyes widened in surprise. I was left running my hands over my lower stomach – the womb. It was huge! It seemed that in this world, this different reality, that I was well into my pregnancy.

My hands clutched the silk that was around me. Holding it, I wished for a light source. Any light source. Just so I could see what I was doing.

I didn't realize the pendant was around my neck until it lit up with it's white light. I took it off my neck and held it tightly in my hand, so the light was brightening the room and I could see good – but not too brightly as to blind me.

I was wearing the same, silver gown that I had worn last night. But I had sworn, sworn that before Jesse had put me to bed so gently, he had changed me into my pyjamas. It did not matter, not in this place. I had to figure out a way to get out of here…

But still. The silver gown seemed to fit me perfectly despite the sudden weight I had gained due to the large bulge in my stomach. It was slightly weird, maybe someone had expanded it or maybe it was just by the magic Ophelia or the Pendant in my hand used.

I don't know why I said it, but I did. In a desperate whisper, I spoke to no one particular. 'Arce. Please come.' Who was Arce? I did not know. But I found out a moment later when a man, no… boy, he could have only been my age. 18 years old.

This boy, Arce, stood on the other side of what seemed to be a prison cell. It sure did, looking around at it now, seem that the place was where people would be locked up. When I turned back to the boy, I finally looked at him properly, with the pulsing light of the pendant giving light to me so both of us could see.

I looked him up and down. He was slightly taller than me, about 6'0 at least. Pretty tall for someone at his age. Slightly low cheekbones gave his face the teenage effect. I knew, however, that they would soon arise and he would look as a proud adult. His skin tone was pale, much more pale than mine and dark eyes – black, stared me up and down as I did to him.

When he spoke, his voice was breathless. Urgent. As if something had happened. 'Susannah.' Sorrow laced through the tone of his voice. The grid of metal that was the prison cell had large squares, large enough, at least, for his hand to slip through and grasp mine. 'They've sped up the process of your pregnancy…' He trailed off. I looked down at my stomach.

My voice was a whisper. 'I know.' Tears welled up in my eyes. It felt as if I didn't have any control over what I was doing. This was all too weird. As if I were two people. This person who knew about this sudden pregnancy process was the other woman inside of me. I was the one who didn't know squat about this boy, Arce, and of all things, Jesse. So I asked: 'Where is Jesse?'

'Hector?' Arce looked a little confused. 'I do not know.' He looked around, as if afraid that someone would see him. Then he squeezed my hand tighter, his dark blue hair was faintly windswept from the vents above them.

Arce's voice changed. 'Susannah. You don't have much time…' Dread filled me, but I didn't ask how much time I had. It seemed as if I knew it already. Or, at least, this other person inside of me – the one with the overlarge stomach and knowledge of Arce – did.

'Goodbye.' I called after him as he turned to leave. He shook his head, smiling slightly. Then turned around, walked back the couple of steps he had taken and touched my head lightly.

'No, Susannah. Goodnight.' Then it all went black again.

**DEATH OF ANCIENT ALEGIONPHOST**

_**1**_

_It who is the offspring of spirit and ultimate holy creator will serve as a protector to the sovereign of Alegion._

_**2**_

_The astute messenger will stand by the sovereign as will the slayer of darkness, the minister of awakening will use the power of mediation to aid the man of honorable intentions in creating the resistance against the Ancient Alegionphost myths._

_**3**_

_Preface to the clash between radian and shadow clans, the sovereign of Alegion will corrupt the smallest of the shadow clan._

_**4**_

_Once the smallest fails, the sovereign will use the Ancient Alegion power with aids from a child in white and the radian clan will defeat the Ancient Alegionphost myths…_

_Amen._

-(§)-

'Hello?' The voice was soft, not yet fully awakened. He was tired, I could tell, and although it did not show in his voice, he was a little peeved at me calling so late.

The receiver felt hot against my ear as I breathed into the phone, 'Jesse… it's – er – Susannah.' My voice held no confidence, I felt weak – very weak.

'Susannah?' Jesse sounded surprised, obviously wondering why I had decided to call so late. There was a rustle, Jesse was sitting up. I had been in his apartment so many times that I recognized the way he slept, woke up and answered the phone while at dark hours.

'Yeah.' That was all I could reply with, as I said before – I had no confidence. Resting my head against the wall behind me was the best support I could give myself, an annoying piece of hair kept fluttering into my face. I growled and pushed it away.

'What's wrong, _Querida_?' Jesse was slightly worried for me now, I don't know whether it was from my lack of loquaciousness or the growling, but he was both puzzled and concerned. I could confirm these emotions in his voice.

'I'm sorry I called you so late, it's just – Ophelia's away and I need someone to talk to…' The tone of my voice, I was ashamed to say, had adapted a squeaky tenor. I gripped the receiver tightly, as if it were my only hope of survival.

Jesse was more perplexed than concerned, 'Ophelia?' I forgot – Jesse didn't know who Ophelia was. I had forgotten to tell him about the woman that was now one of my best friends.

So I just replied shortly; 'She's… um… A friend of mine.' Good one Suze, you're so graceful in speaking issues. Jesse didn't seemed to notice my dull-to-squeaky tenor. If he did, he did not decide to speak of it.

'Oh?' Came the reply. I shut my eyes for an evanescent second, as if that would somehow help with the sleepiness that wanted to consume me, I knew, in ten seconds flat. I had to tell Jesse about the dreams… it was concerning him, as the father, after all.

'Yeah.' Today seemed to be titled: The day Susannah cannot manage to say long, descriptive sentences. Oh the horror, I thought gravely, how would I be able to tell him about the dreams if I can't say anything more than a stupid "Yeah."

'What did you want to talk about, Susannah? And why can it not wait until the morning?' Persisting at this time of night/very early morning, was something I could understand. Jesse wanted to cut right to the chase. In a way, so did i. I wanted to get this over with; Maybe telling Jesse about the dreams would make them go away, I thought assuringly. To my surprise, this thought worked.

A newfound confidence swelled in me. I had a motive to continue talking. 'I'm having dreams.' And yet… I still can't say a more descriptive sentence than: "I'm having dreams." I could have at least said, "I'm having nightmares," or "I'm having visions of near-death experiences about me and my unborn child." No use chastising myself over it now.

Jesse was a little amused at this. I think he thought I was playing around with him. I could feel his sudden small smile. I, however, was not smiling. Especially since, when he replied with 'Dreams, Susannah?' the voice definitely seemed amused.

This did not perish the confidence in me though. I started to speak, 'Yes. Dreams. T-There horrible.' Shamefully, my voice cracked on the "there." I hadn't expected that. Panic welled inside of me like a balloon – slowly expanding and consuming me: the air around it.

'What about, Susannah?' Man, I thought, was Jesse perhaps the one who was pregnant here? A side-effect of pregnancy, I knew, was moodiness. Jesse had changed back to concerned.

'Well…' I kept the phone securely on my ear by placing my head on my left shoulder. Then I wrapped my hands around my knees, which I bought up to my still-flat stomach. 'A lot of things.' I fumbled around with the dormant pendant that hung around my neck. Once it felt my touch, it immediately came to life. The light of it no longer blinded or surprised me.

'Specifically?' This was said kindly, in a Jesse way, not impatiently. I smiled at how accepting and patient Jesse really was. I was so lucky to have a boyfriend like him.

'It's all very new and quite weird.' I explained, then it suddenly was blurted out. I told him of the dreams I had had, the one's about my child and myself dying in the hands of three shadows. I still did not know exactly who these shadows were, I didn't even know their names. I told him about Ophelia, the dress but for some reason, I didn't tell him of the pendant or of the spell Ophelia had cast on me. Neither did I tell him about the chat we both had.

'And that is the part of it I understand. But tonight, I had another dream… it was much more real than the others. I can't explain it perfectly –' I looked at the piece of paper I had recorded the information I had learnt on. 'But I will read you what I know. Mind you, Jesse, it will be very confusing. I'm having a hard time believing it all myself.'

I took a deep breath.

'She who is the offspring of spirit and ultimate holy creator will serve as a protector to the sovereign of Alegion.' I paused, then went to the second part of the prophecy that Arce had told me. Some of it made sense, like Alegion and who the "holy creator" was. Other than that, I was as confused as I would have been before I knew of any of this.

Yet, I continued. 'The astute messenger will stand by the sovereign as will the slayer of darkness, the minister of awakening will use the power of mediation to aid the man of honorable intentions in creating the resistance against the Ancient Alegionphost myths.'

Honorable intentions? That must be Jesse. I felt a little better, knowing this fact. But it still scared me that somehow him and I were involved in all of this mess.

Jesse was breathing quite hard into the phone. 'Susannah. Do not think of this uncaring or that I think anything you are saying is unimportant. The prospect or even thought of you or – perish the thought – our child being harmed is too horrifying for me to imagine. Yet. I think a portion of this is due to the stress you have on your back. And this new information…'

He sounded strained. 'Maybe I am just jumping to conclusions because I can't understand it. Come to my place at 8 o' clock and then we could go into detail about what has happened. It may be hard for you to retell again, but it is three in the morning, Querida, and I am not fully alert. Neither are you.'

I understood. Not taken aback at all, I replied with a sigh. 'I understand perfectly Jesse. I'm having trouble keeping myself awake. Thank you so much for listening to my long, garbled explanation.' I managed to smile, which was a dumb thing to do, considering that I was on the phone.

He didn't question about it further like I thought he would have done, but then he adapted a new tone with me. Careful. He was being careful. 'Susannah, how are you?' I blinked. What?

'Uh… Fine. I think that Vodka I had last night doesn't agree with me… Oh shit…' Dread filled my body again. 'I only just realized!' I really had only just remembered. You don't drink alcohol when your pregnant or it will harm your child. I covered my mouth in horror. I didn't want anything to happen to my baby, three shadows or alcohol… Both would just break me if they effected my baby. No. Our baby. Jesse's and my baby.

Jesse let out a small laugh. 'Oh Querida, you did not drink Vodka, in fact, you had no alcohol that night.' What? I remembered asking and drinking Vodka… I didn't get it. 'I replaced your drink with Pepsi whilst you were not looking.' My whole body suddenly felt relieved. Oh. My. God.

'Jesse. You are an angel. Thank you so _so_ much!' I squealed over the phone. I meant every word, I was so relieved at the fact that Jesse did that, that I forgot mainly about the reason I had called.

Jesse and I started having laughing fits when we both yawned at the same time. I knew the conclusion of this call was approaching. So I was not surprised when Jesse said;

'I am sorry I cannot support you in any better way, _mi amor_, but as you were saying – you are having trouble staying awake and that is the same for myself at the moment. I love you very much Susannah, and I hope no harm comes to you. We will talk more in the morning when both of us feel more alert.'

I nodded, another dumb thing to do whilst your over the phone. 'I love you more than anything, Jesse.'

'Lunch date?' at that small question, I couldn't help but grin.

'Lunch date.' I repeated, mine being a statement/confirmation of Jesse's original question.

I could practically feel Jesse's tired but contented grin. '_Buenos Noches, Querida_… or should I say _Buenos Días, Querida_. Due to it is almost morning.' I laughed at that. I really laughed. I felt very well, opposing to what I felt when I first called Jesse, still in initial shock.

'Bye Jesse. Love you.'

'And I, you Susannah.' Then he hung up.

I hung up myself and without further ado, rested my head back onto the pillows, put the phone on my desk next to my bed, pulled the covers to my neck and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

Jesse had once again cured my problems.

Or so I thought…**

* * *

AN: I feel like shit leaving you guys with a cliffhanger like that. But I didn't know how to end it… really, I didn't. And who is Arce really? Oh… wait… you guys know that. I should have asked: Can Susannah trust Arce? And what is with all these freaky prophecies? Only time shall tell… or only _I_ shall tell.**

**But I am EVIL. So I shall make you wait… Bwahehehehehehe (gotta let the tradition live on O).**

**-Elmer's Girl**

**P.S: Review? Please? Lmao.**


	11. Explanations

**Hey guys,**

**I hate not updating for a while and even worse, not telling you about it. So I will. I'm not in a real heavy writers block or anything, but I haven't been on my computer for ages! I managed to post this whilst doing my history assignment.**

**Hang on for me, will you? School is being a bastard (as we all know) and my English Teacher hates me, so she's giving us all extra homework. In the first week! Chapter eleven _will_ be up soon. And check out the preview of Quedate Conmigo on my website! Or, I could post it here… I'll do that :D**

**I love you all for holding on for me! Sorry for being annoying like this… But school comes first, unfortunately. My parents want me to do good this year, if I don't… I just don't want to think of the consequences. Lol. Hopefully you guys won't kill me before they do : )**

**Love,**

**Elmers Girl**

**As promised, Preview:**

**'_Stay down, both of you! I'll nail this sucker!' Gina whispered quite loudly to both Ally and I as she withdrew her gun from its holster. The house was dark but all three of us knew it had to stay as it was – or the robber would surely get away with whatever goods they have taken._**

_**Ally held onto my arm – I could see the outline of her pale face and large blue eyes as we both watched the figure of Gina move slowly towards the hall between the exit of my apartment and the kitchen.**_

**'_There's no one here, Jesse, are you sure that you heard right?' Ally hissed in my ear, Gina turned back around to face us, put a finger to her lips and motioned for us to move. She pointed to both sides of the hallway entrance. We scuttled closer to them and then Ally and I separated._**

_**Gina stepped in closer and I made my decision. A load or robbed goods did not seem worth the risk of my friend's life, so I motioned to Ally to turn on the lights and I took position behind of Gina.**_

_**I plucked the gun carefully out of her hands. She glared at me but stopped nevertheless. I saw a dark figure at the end of the hallway and I motioned her to go back. This was my apartment – I would deal with a robber myself. She knew this and backed off, obviously hating the idea of me defeating the robber all by myself.**_

_**As I approached it – the figure in the hallway, that is – I realized how much taller than I was to them. I bit my lip at this, nervously. What if this was just one of the Turner kids who lived the next floor up?**_

**_The person had obviously not sensed us there, or they would have moved. _We were quieter than we seemed_, I thought with a rare smile in a case like this. I chastised myself after, however, because that hesitation could have cost me my life and despite how brave the death seemed, I did not want to die… again._**

**_Once I was within a meter of the person, I took in a deep breath, another step, raised the gun to their head gently and then said. 'Whoever you are, please remain calm; I am not going to hurt you. Turn around slowly and put your hands behind your head.' The person didn't move._**

_**So I continued in a slightly harsher tone, 'Please, whoever you are, follow these orders or I will have no choice but to arrest you.' I had seen Gina do this before and I knew how the police business worked. I didn't think I had it in me, however, to shoot someone.**_

_**The person moved slowly – like a snail would. I did not push them further because I knew that they were only going so slowly because of the fact that they had a gun to their head not a foot away from them.**_

_**It was then that Ally managed to find the light switch with, I knew, Gina's help – I could hear them both fumbling and grunting when one stepped on the other's feet – and that I got the fright of my life.**_

_**The person, by the time my eyes had finished adjusting, had fully turned around. My eyes must have deceived me. No… it couldn't be… it was another one of those stupid illusions… she… was… not… real…**_

_**And yet, when she raised a hand and slowly, gently pulled down the gun, I knew that it wasn't an illusion – like the one's I had had for three years straight. Her eyes were concealed in emerald sorrow and her face was pulled into an expression of defeat.**_

**'_I love you.' The words that flew off her luscious lips hit me harder than seeing her ever would. Her eyes shone, with unshed tears and I felt my own do the same. _You must not cry, de Silva,_ my mind told me, _you have to be strong for her!**

**'_I'm so sorry, Jesse.' She closed her eyes for an evanescent second and then bought them back up to mine. Her hand went behind her back, as if she was reaching for something. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but her… mi amor, mi –_**

_**When I reached out to touch her, however, she did something I would least expect. A gun. That was what she had been reaching for. The police .22 that I had taken from Gina to interrogate the so-called "robber" was on the floor, forlorn and abandoned. I didn't have time to pick it up.**_

_**The barrel of the small, .60 glock came to my face before I could do anything more than utter the name I had thought of so many times.**_

**'_Susannah…'_**


	12. Forsaken Refuge

**AN: Okay guys, I know this was a REALLY long wait. I hope you forgive me: I blame school. Also, while I'm at it… did any of you see the movie 'Ice Princess' (story written by Meg)… I did! It was completely fabulous!**

**Again, sorry. This chappie is a sorta shorty because It's only proper plot is at the end… The next one, which will be much easier for me to write, will be up soon.**

**-Elmer's Girl**

**Key:**

**xxx Authors Note**

**(posing as a chapter)**

Chapter Eleven

* * *

'Jesse!' I ran into the arms of my safe haven. He had barely came up the steps to my room before I attacked him with a large hug and showered his face with kisses. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Mom beaming at the sight of us. Jesse grinned, twirled me around in his arms for a moment and dropped me down gently.

'_Hola_, Susannah.' The Spanish caressed voice of Jesse greeted me after one of our private staring contests. Jesse, of course, always being the winner of them. He took my hand in his as we drifted up the stairs toward my room.

Once we approached the rooms themselves, I realized that mine was a pigsty. Panicking, I shut my eyes for an fleeting second and wished for the pendant, which was sitting in my room, to light up and, if it could, clean my room. A stupid request, I knew, but it could work.

I thought this all the more when we rounded to my bedroom and the door slammed right in my face. Jesse looked at me with both eyebrows raised, 'Are you hiding something in your room, Susannah?' I knew he was joking, but that didn't explain the slammed door. I, however, was pretty sure I knew why it closed.

The deadbolt had been slid into place and I could hear rusting from inside the room. It could be the pendant… or maybe even the ghost of a child. I remembered that once, in New York, I had been locked outside of our apartment because of the ghost of an eight-year-old decided that it didn't like me. As mused on the memory, Jesse was standing still beside me.

I heard a final rustle and the door swung open. This knocked me out of my reverie and back into reality. My room was spotless! Everything was in perfect order, even the mesh of clothes I had left sewn all over my floor from last night.

Jesse looked into the uncontaminated room with surprise at how clean it was. Usually, my room would either be, as it was before, a pigsty or I would have some small things out of place – like… erm… my underwear draw – but this time, my room was perfectly clean. Hell, I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said it _sparkled._

But then Jesse's gaze was averted, and his eyes widened further. I followed his gaze and froze myself. Because in the middle of the room, levitating and producing a beautiful white light, was the Celtic Moonstone Pendant.

I seriously did not know why I hadn't told Jesse of the pendant, but now I guess I couldn't help it. The line had already been crossed – the deed, done. Jesse saw the Pendant and now he turned to me, enigmatic brown eyes now filled with shock. I don't know why it shocked Jesse so much, but then again… I had only just gotten used to the Pendant's illuminations myself.

As if an expert, I raised one of my hands and in my mind, whispered to the Pendant. _Come,_ I thought, _Come to me…_ It flared brightly for a moment and then zipped into my hands. I smiled at it and leaned against my door. '_A luz do moonstone, é banida de que de olhos indígnos_.' I whispered professionally, and the light of the moonstone perished. The flickers of colours still crossed the beautiful cabochon then mixed back with the original pearly white colour of the moonstone.

'Like it, huh?' I said to Jesse whilst playing with the Pendant in my hands. He had stepped into the room a moment ago and was now facing me again. A smile spread across his face when he saw my play with it eagerly.

'Can I?' I knew what he was going to ask, I took his hand, whispered to the Pendant to awaken, and then placed it lightly above his palm. The Pendant started to wobble with unseen energy and his grin got wider. Was it going to flare with colour like it had to me, or would it remain dormant? Both of us seemed to wonder this as I lowered the Pendant so it was actually touching Jesse's skin.

Instead of erupting in a white light like it had before, by the touch of Jesse's skin, a pulsing golden light occurred. I looked at it in awe, stared up at Jesse who was also looking at it, and then back down to the Pendant. With my free hand, I shut the door, who knew what my mom would do if she saw this beautiful light display.

Then it hit me. Not a realization – but the light. It hit Jesse as well. Both times in the same place, on our chest to the left. Where our heart is supposed to be located. I breathed, 'Woah.' As I looked down at the beam energizing into my body.

'Susannah… Is this normal?' I turned my head back up to Jesse who was staring at the same gold light that was playing around his chest. I shook my head, eyes wide. This had never happened before.

That was when the it all started. It happened slowly, gradually. Jesse and I were looking at each other for moments on end and then down at the pendant for a few seconds before reaching each other's gazes.

Our eyes interlocked. I wanted Jesse to know everything about this, the Pendant, Ophelia, the dreams, three shadows, Alegion. He didn't deserve to be kept in the dark. I closed my eyes, willing the power to take me into Jesse's mind and Jesse into mine…

…With a whirling rush, I did it. I was in Jesse's mind. It was a tunnel, similar to Shadowland, with doors on each side of me. A hallway full of knowledge that, unlike Shadowland, was buzzing with life not death.

Life… I felt tears fill my eyes. I always got emotional when I remembered the Jesse Pre-living-for-the-second-time days. And I realize that I'm so glad we're both alive and together. My feelings sometimes cloud my descriptions of things, I'm sorry if this is the case now.

Something felt weird. I looked down at my feet and that's when I noticed. I was in a silky black, yet quite elegant and not too revealing, skirt. It was from waist to floor length, and I realized I felt so weird because I was wearing a black lace, crimson corset under a few red petticoats – I'm not even kidding. A corset. Like 1850 style or something.

Upon the last thought, I just shook my head and grinned. Trying to ignore the fact that I could hardly breathe, I begun down the hall. The doors were labeled, there were quite a few at that.

One particular door caught my eye. I had never attempted to do this, so I was quite nervous. What if I got sucked in? No, that wasn't possible really. I don't think I was really there, just a ghost of my solid body – the same must be happening to Jesse in my noggin.

The word, 'Memories' was encrusted on a polished, fancy golden plaque hanging on the door. Just like those cheesy ones you see at really expensive hotels – or in movies.

My hand enclosed on the knob of the door with my name encrypted. As it did, a burst of power seared from it – a green burst – and hit me square in the chest like the Pendants light had did. Strangely, it didn't hurt. And then a door opened…

…but it wasn't the one I was after.

A great whirl of wind striked me as I fell in through the door. I stood after tripping over from the force of the wind and electrical current that had pulsed through me, and hugged myself protectively.

It was then that I noticed which room I was in. A million of moving images surrounded me like mist in the morning, they were all over the walls, ceiling and floor.

The pictures were of someone, a certain someone to be exact –

Me.

Yet this girl looked much more beautiful than I did, her chestnut hair was sort of like mine but when it curled, it gave her an innocent look. When I used to look in the mirror and see those natural curls it always made me look like a clown. On this girl, an alternate version of me, they, well, looked kind of…

Hot.

It struck me, This _is_ me. How _Jesse_ sees me… This was, after all, his mind. I glanced at a particular memory and my cheeks flamed in embarrassment. So I turned to another, it was the time a few days ago, when we were with Paul and Ashley.

When I saw myself in the mirror that night, I thought that I looked beautiful and I realized it then and there that that was what Jesse saw all along.

I'm not being vain. Seriously. I could hardly believe that that was me at all, I was not at all beautiful like this. Yet it seemed so right to think that I was… it didn't seem selfish, or vain. It was like I was seeing the truth in my actions.

I spent a little while in there, just gazing at the photos and reliving memories of my own. For example, the first time I met the ghost Jesse, when he saved me from that psycho ghost Heather, In Red Beaumonts office with Tad and Marcus when Jesse arrived, The RSL Angels: the time that I almost let them get away with murder, Then in Shadowland…

Those were the more nicer ones… There were others, I choked a sob when I saw them. Paul and I standing around at school, Paul trying to kiss me in the halls, Paul forcing me back into a locker when he wanted to talk to me, Paul and I getting ready for shifter lessons…

And then there were the times when: Jesse first opened his eyes in the hospital, after being reunited with his body, the ghost Jesse remembering the look on my face before we kissed for the seemingly final time – if only they knew – Jesse watching me as I walked away with my Father, Jesse seeing me after I had been with my Father and told him that he moved on…

That was all I could handle, I thrust myself through what I thought was the door… It wasn't. Then I banged on the wall with all my might, calling out for someone to help. And then I called out his name.

'JESSE!'

I felt myself being withdrawn of conciousness and my world spinning before fading into black, still within Jesse's mind.

-(§)-

'Susannah? _Querida_?_ Querida_, wake up…' Jesse was gently shaking my shoulders as I swung back into reality. His face mixed with concern as it always had for me. I felt a rush of affection then and there, so when I opened my eyes, I responded with giving him a bear hug.

'Hey Jesse,' I heard my voice say, but it was foreign to me.

'Are you alright?' His face swam into my examination path. I just nodded, trying not to let the new tears that were captive in my eyes show and fall out of their prison.

'Fine. I'm Fine.' That was all I could reply with. Jesse looked at me doubtfully but said nothing further. I walked into my bathroom, picked a few tissues and blew my nose – it was stuffy.

I managed to put on a smile and walk back into my room. Jesse was, to my surprise, sitting on the window seat. Like old times. My fake smile faltered and a new, real one took it's place. He was playing with my pendant in one hand, its light was inert. I went and sat next to him.

When I sat, an arm coiled around me. I just broadened my smile and rested against Jesse's chest, smelling his aftershave with another pensive beam.

I must have drifted to sleep, because what seemed to be an hour later, Jesse awoke me again. '_Querida_, if we don't go have lunch now, the next time you awaken will be at dinner.'

I laughed a little, my vision swimming from the fact that I had spend an hour – or two – sleeping.

When I was awake enough to function properly, I asked Jesse the question that had been bugging me, 'Do you know?' He seemed to catch on to what I was saying quite quickly.

'_Si_, Susannah, I do know.' He walked up to me – I was standing in the middle of my bedroom, staring at the floor and my hands shaking – and wrapped his arms around me. I sunk into him, sighing as I did, and returned his hug.

We stayed there for what seemed to be an eternity. Then Jesse draped his arms loosely around my waist and gave me a kiss on each cheek, then a small peck on the lips. 'Seeing as you do not need to explain anything to me anymore, I shall tell you what we shall do.' I nodded, it was good to finally have someone else in control.

'I think,' Jesse said slowly, not purposely as to tease me, but purposely so he could think straight and say the sentence properly. 'That we should go and pay the good Father a visit.'

Father Dominic… I had forgotten all about him! I felt so low, not thinking about my priestly friend… leaving him in the dark. But Jesse was a genius to suggest him now, I thought with an inward grin.

We exited my room after I had dressed and put on some make up – 'Unnecessary,' Jesse had told me with a grimace at my image, 'you have natural beauty Susannah, yet you are so intent on using these paints?' – and picked up Jesse's car keys to his black porsh – an extremely cherried up black porsh… recently, Jesse has been obsessed with cars; like any other male his age – then said goodbye to Andy and Mom and took off to the mission.

Father Dominic greeted us, once we had arrived at the mission, like any other person he would see on a daily basis. But when we were safe in his office from listening persons, he turned to us as we got comfortable, his face mattered with concern and the usual wrinkles.

'Susannah, are you alright?' Oh no, I thought with a sheepish grin, I forgot to tell Father Dominic of my news! Surely he would understand, wouldn't he? He either would or wouldn't. The latter meaning he would most probably fall out of his chair… But lets not think of the possibilities.

I just smiled at Jesse knowingly and took his hand. 'Fine, Father D, Perfect, Actually.' I was feeling good, but at the time, I didn't believe I was feeling perfect. Firstly, there was the usual dose of morning sickness that didn't follow it's routine and could strike at any time, then there was the dreams and both Jesse and my confusion on the subject. The only thing that stood solid was the fact that I loved Jesse, was pregnant and would never, _ever_ leave him.

'Then, Children, why are you here when there is such pleasant weather outside?' Father Dom smiled at us, I smiled at him back. Jesse squeezed my hand, which, as usual, sent pleasant tingles up my spine and feelings to arouse in my stomach that were not of the sickness factor, but of love and affection for him.

'Father, we have a confession and a problem on our hands.' Jesse seemed to have read my mind about the pregnancy thing. So I sat back and waited for him to tell Father Dominic about it, as he proceeded to do.

'We have not been in touch for the last week or so, please forgive us on that. But Susannah has had a spot of sickness. Which, we have found out, turned out to be something more.' Cryptic much? Alive Jesse was as Cryptic as Ghost Jesse was… I rolled my eyes at them both as they talked.

Father Dominic's eyes narrowed in suspicion but then he comprehended the last part and they widened again. 'She hasn't gotten a disease has she?' My eyebrows raised at this and I averted my gaze from Father D to Jesse. Mainly because the blue eyed gaze of the elderly priest was fixed on my face in particular. That made me think that maybe I didn't look all to glamorous.

Way to make a girl feel special, Father D. This deserves another eyeroll, I thought, and carried out the command at once.

To my – and Jesse's – utter surprise, Father Dominic snapped at my lack of consideration, 'Don't roll your eyes at me, Susannah! Diseases are serious! They spread fast as well!' Remember what I said about Father D falling out of his chair at the news? Scratch that. _I_ fell out of _my_ chair at the tone of his voice.

Jesse's dark eyes plagued with concern at my falling out of my chair. He helped me up carefully. 'Susannah, are you alright?' I just groaned. You don't know how many times I have heard that being asked to me today, I thought without a hint of sarcasm, which was unusual for me. But I had been asked that question tons today, not only by Jesse, but by Paul, who called earlier, my Mom, Andy… hell even Doc inquired about my health that day.

'What _is_ wrong with Susannah, Jesse?' But Jesse didn't get to reply, because someone else did before he had the chance to.

'Oh, Her? She's just pregnant.' I turned around and my eyebrows raised.

'Paul?'

-(§)-

'I heard about your problem on the ghostly grapevine. Sure, I'm not dead, but I still get all the goss.' Paul winked at me and sat down between Jesse and I as Father Dominic was staring at my in shock.

'Pregnant? Susannah, is what Paul says true?' Father Dom's eyebrows were raised as high as mine had been a few minutes ago when he asked if I had a disease.

My cheeks flamed in mortification, 'Yes. Father Dom, it is.' I lowered my gaze to the floor and kept it there, studying an interesting (ha, ha) crack in the wood planks beneath us.

Paul mocked shock, 'You don't believe me Father Dominic? I feel so unloved.' He gave me his icy blue, quite pathetic, puppy-dog eyes when I scoffed at him. 'You too Suze? What is wrong with you people!' I knew he was joking, so I just gave him my other hand – the one that wasn't holding Jesse's – and he slipped his fingers into mine.

'Stop being such a drama queen, Paul.' Jesse rolled his eyes. This got me and, suprisingly, Paul into fits of laughter. It took us a whole five minutes to calm down. It's funny how one little thing could set you off like that.

'About your predicament…' Father Dom began, smiling a little bit after the mass of laughter, coughing and shock we had all just endured.

He had pried, asked nicely. So we told him.

Oh how we told him.**

* * *

**

**AN: Argmh… More Cliffies… at least I got the chappie up, right? The next one will be a LOT longer… Hehehehe. I'm just glad I finished this one! It took ages because I didn't have the time with my work on the Brain for Science, Cicero for History and my 'Tommorow, When the War Began' essay for English… not that you needed to know that or anything.**

**I love you all! Now to prove to me that I myself am loved, will you please review… please? –Puppy eyes–**

**-Elmer's Girl**

**P.S. In the wise words of Jane Nelson: "Floop is a madman, help us, save us!"**

**P.S.S. Damn Jane… getting that stupid song in ma head…**

**Parting word (Sorry Val, Stole it off ya): Bing Lee. (I HATE BING LEE!)**


	13. Moonlit Date: Part 1

**AN: Hello FF writers and readers, Elmer's Girl here! I would have to say that out of the eleven chapters to this story I have written, this would be my favourite. Also, that once I get to chapter 15 of this, I will be starting to post my other ficcie 'Quedate Conmigo,' a story I know that most of you have been waiting quite long for.**

**I hope you like this update. And if you can… please review, it gets me motivated to write more! What's the disadvantage of that? The song, by the way, is by Chayanne. Do you even need to ask about it? Lol. Read the title of this fic and that's what the song is called. Download it. Or you die.**

**Joking. Enjoy chapter 12.**

**-Elmer's Girl**

Chapter Twelve

* * *

I walked out of Father Dominic's office, feeling a little bit lighter. What Father Dom had suggested to us, in my opinion, seemed to be a good piece of advice. Once again, Father Dominic was in control… I felt lifted of most of my burdens.

Then after the group discussion Father Dom, as Jesse and Paul left to walk outside, called me privately into his office and we discussed the dreams further but that wasn't all we talked about. Father Dominic talked about my pregnancy and how I should be at home and resting. I fount this a little harsh, but I reminded myself that my life was in good hands – hands of my boyfriend, a priest and a friend.

So sue me? I did what Father Dom asked. I rested. For a whole seven hours I sat on my ass doing nothing. Strangely, my Mom seemed to be more annoying than usual – in the motherly way. I understood she was excited for me but it did get a little irritating after a while. Not that I told her that or anything… I didn't want to hurt jer feelings.

In fact, I found that that was the last thing I wanted to do. That, and have to mediate a ghost.

But I guess god really is against me, because the ghost of a fourteen-year-old, female teenager arrived in my room while I was crying halfway through the Arnold Swchneger movie, 'Junior.'

I know, I know. It's supposed to be a comedy. I blame the hormones.

Anyway, that's not the point. The point was that this girl visited me whilst I was sitting around idily.

She was quite pretty now that I thought of her. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place it. A pair of dark blue eyes and hair so blonde it looked white, greeted me when she had arrived, she was also clad in a pair of white mules, a blue hooded jacket with the words, 'Way Away' across the chest area and a pair of rundown old jeans.

I smiled when she looked up at me. Then I hastily paused the movie and blew my nose. She took a step closer and asked in a soft voice, 'Are you the mediator?' I nodded, that was all I could seemingly do.

Her voice also reminded me of something… or someone. It was very silky, like if you touched it – it would slip beneath your grasp at the slightest movement. I only knew one person who had that voice also, but it was impossible…

Or was it?

I was sure, at the time at least, that it was just some coincidence. Now I'm not so sure. But anyway, we're here to tell the story, not to fool around with sudden feelings and coincidences.

'I need some help.' She looked up from her gaze on her white shoes to see my reaction of what she just said. I nodded again as if granting permission for her to continue, 'It's… complicated. I need to give someone a message, and I think you know him.'

She dug into the pocket of her jeans and withdrew a tattered envelope. There was nothing on the cover but it looked very old – and important. 'He'll know who it's from when you give it to him.' Then, she dissappeared.

As if an invisible hand was writing upon the envelope, cursive, old-fashioned and very neat writing appeared on the front of the envelope. My eyes widened and I said the word out loud with very much surprise.

'Jesse.'

-(§)-

I arrived at Jesse's apartment door an hour later after the incident of the girl. My mom had some trouble with me, trying to prevent me from going. "You need to save your strength," She pleaded with me, in a matter of fact, "Please stay at home, Susie?" I told her it was important that I see Jesse and I would be back soon, I promised.

I rapped on the door lightly. It swung open almost immeadietly – but no one was at the door. I rolled my eyes, Jesse still liked to use his psychic abilities to do things when he was lazy.

'You know that it is very dangerous, Mr de Silva, to use your kinetic powers just because your lazy. Someone could have seen you,' I chuckled and sung in a kiddish voice. Jesse came out of his lounge room with an eyebrow raised.

'Susannah, I was not expecting you.' I flushed a little. I hadn't told him that I was coming. But I was in such a rush and shock that someone like the teen ghost I had seen today could know Jesse. I guess I was over exaggerating because when I told him about the ghost and handed him the letter, he told me it was one of his hospital patients who had died a month ago. She had been talking to him for a while now but she might not have been able to find him.

Her name, he said, was Chelae. Then he opened the letter and looked quite content at the content of the letter. I asked him if I could read it and he said no, that it was only a copy of the will that Chelae had found and given to him to give to her mourning mother.

But for some strange reason… I didn't believe him. I could tell that he was lieing.

What was happening with Jesse that I didn't know about?

-(§)-

I forgot about this question, Jesse being shady and the ghost girl when, several hours later, Jesse called me and told me that we were going out on a special date.

This, obviously, sent me into a huge debate on what clothes to wear. Eventually, I decided that I had nothing formal, as Jesse had instructed me, to wear. Even the white dress I wore to the Winter Formal was too… sixteen-ish. If there was such a thing.

So I asked my mom. Of course, she had a miracle up her sleeve like usual. Because of that, I was standing on our porch in a sexy yet formal black dress with a slit that I didn't think Sister Ernestine would be very happy about, had I worn it to the formal.

Lets just say that if I did, Kelly's punishment about hers would have been cheesecake and puppy dogs to the one I would receive.

Over the top of my dress, however, I wore my trenchcoat. Paul had bought it for me on my last birthday and ever since then I could never part with it. So I stood there, in my trenchcoat on our porch, waiting for Jesse to come.

Eventually, right on time, he suggested – was I _that_ early? – Jesse came and we greeted each other with a large hug and a few small kisses.

The night was going well, I thought, as Jesse led me to his car. This thought vacated me and only suspicion flew into it's place when Jesse removed something from his pocket. A white blindfold.

'Oh no you don't…' My eyes were wide. Jesse grinned and held it up to me so I could see it in plain view. I did the only thing I was capable of doing. I ran.

It was a fun little game Jesse and I played. He chased me around my front yard for around, oh, five minutes before he caught me and we got into the car – Jesse with perfect eye sight and me with none, thanks to that blindfold.

'Jesse, where are we going?' I asked, for what seemed to be the millionth time as we were on our way to the location of the date. Jesse noticed this too because I just heard him sigh and put a hand on my thigh. I smiled without noticing I had.

'You'll see, Susannah.' I felt sorry for Jesse. He didn't even sound annoyed… that guy had so much patience, I swear, he would make the best doctor – ever. Then he added, just to make me smile even wider, 'Eventually.' I knew he was talking about the white blindfold covering my eyes and stopping me from seeing anything but black and the white of the fabric.

Anyway, we were travelling through unknown – to me, at least – streets in his car. Jesse was going about sixty, I could tell. I sighed and just relaxed my body into the soft material car, waiting for Jesse to stop at the venue and lead me out of the car.

A half an hour later, he did just as I had been waiting for him to. He stopped the car, got out and, slamming his door behind him, neared my side of the car. He did not remove the blindfold then, though, but instead, gently lead me out of the car and onto what seemed to be wet grass beneath my feet. Or, at least, I _hoped_ that the little prickly and wet feelings I got around my feet area were the grass beneath my feet.

The blindfold was still tied securely around my head. Jesse had one hand on my back and the other, I presumed, at his side. The feel of the ground beneath my feet changed. It seemed almost… wooden. I only knew one place with wood like this…

When Jesse removed the blindfold, I gasped as I took in the place we were in. I knew it was going to be a special date and I figured something on the beach due to the wooden dock it supported, but this… gods. My hands flew to my mouth and I grinned into them.

It was a cruise ship.

Only the best cruise ship in quality of food and activities, Jesse informed me as we stepped aboard after showing our tickets to the security personnel (!) outside. We were to have a nice dinner and an hour of dancing, and then tour the ship – doing whatever we wanted for a day and a half. He told me we were to have fun before I went back to school for my final year (12) and Jesse back to work.

'Jesse!' I squealed, 'This. Is. So. Beautiful!' Then I squealed some more and started to poke around. That is, until Jesse prevented me and then lead me into a room I supposed was the food hall.

It was Huge.

I'm not even joking. The place was as big as half of the Mission Academy's courtyard. Which was, of course, very large. As Jesse took me into the room, I felt a wave of affection at the fact that he spoiled me so much.

Dinner was beautiful. I won't go through everything that happened then, but I will tell you the type of foods they served. They had four courses. The first was an entrée. I ordered a prawn cocktail and Jesse chose the same.

Then came the first meal. Again, we chose the same content. Steak with various and exotic spices blended with the famous English dish "Yorkshire pudding," along with steamy vegetables including carrot, corn, beans and peas.

The third course came straight after. It was a salad dish with seafood on the side. The seafood, for myself, consisted of lobster and for Jesse, more prawns, which he had taken a really strange liking to.

I don't really need to mention the fourth. You could pretty much guess what it was. Yep. That's right. Desert. I had a few helpings of cheese cake and chocolate moose and Jesse chose a strange Spanish desert. We both had non-alcoholic drinks as it was best that I didn't drink, I had learnt my lesson – you can never be too cautious – and had a small Pepsi like at the RSL a few days earlier.

After the foods we decided to join another pair of people dancing on the dance floor. We danced to three fast songs first before two slow ones.

And then, Jesse did the strangest thing. Strange for today, I guess I should say, because Jesse wasn't at all normal.

He walked onto the stage, whispered to the band which was playing, then stood behind a microphone.

I realized what he was doing when suddenly a soft acoustic guitar based melody came across the speakers. I stood in the middle of the dance floor by myself as I watched him concentrate on the right time to start singing.

That's right. Singing. Jesse was singing. And I was pretty sure his song was directed to me…

I thought this all the more when I heard the words. Obviously no one but him knew what they meant. Not even me myself.

That was because they were in Spanish.

As he started to sing, the room brightened with the sound of his voice. Or maybe that was because the beautiful, very silver, full moon, which had been hidden behind the clouds, was suddenly in full, very plain, view.

"_Una de noche de luna, a la orilla del mar  
Es el ligar perfecto para conversar  
Para decirte lo que estas provocado._

(A moon lit night, by the ocean shore  
It's the perfect place to talk  
To tell you that you are provoking me)

Jesse detached the microphone from the stand it was held on and started to slowly move down the steps. My eyes shone with tears of not sadness, but complete joy as he came closer to me.

"_Quiero robarte un beso y contarte mi amor  
Es tan corta la vida y tan largo el dolor  
Que el deseo de tenerte me esta quemando._

(I want to steal a kiss, and tell you my love,  
Life is too short, and the pain is so great  
That the desire to have you, has me burning)

He sauntered across the length of the hall. It seemed to me that everyone faded away except for Jesse and I as he approached. His face stood out and was brighter than the light of a million angels. He glowed with not the ghostly glow he used to, but a radiant beam of happiness and full health. To see Jesse like this, singing to me and looking so happy, just made my heart burst with joy.

_Y es que estoy 100 enamorado  
Esclavo que tu piel  
Y el roce de tus labios  
Que nunca me han besado  
_

(And that I am 100 in love  
A slave to your skin  
And the touch of your lips  
That I have hardly kissed)

With one hand occupied, he took my hand in the free one and started to move slowly with me. His eyes were always on mine and his lips were always singing the words that, even though they were in another language – one that I did not understand at all – made me beam very brightly.

"_Echale lena al fuego, Candela  
Que quiero ser la llama en tu hoguera  
Echale la lena al fuego, Candela  
Y dame el cieco de tus caderas  
Echale lena al fuego, Candela  
Dejame recorrete entera Echale lena al fuego, Candela  
Y despues has de mi lo que quieras,  
_

(Add fuel to the fire, beautiful woman  
I want to be the flame in your bonfire  
Add fuel to the fire, beautiful woman  
And give me the heaven of your lips  
Add fuel to the fire, beautiful woman  
And let me experience all of you  
Add fuel to the fire, beautiful woman  
And then do whatever you want with me)

This was perfection, I thought as Jesse twirled me around once before resting his hands on me again and singing more to the song. I was loving every moment I experienced with him.

"_No dejes que el temor haga blanco en tu piel  
Dejame regalarte un nuevo amanecer  
Y ve nacer el sol en cada latido.  
_

(Don't let your fear stop you  
Let me give you the gift of a new dawn  
And the birth of a new sun everywhere)

Jesse was very talented. In dancing with me and only using one hand, I mean. He was doing moves that it would take anyone else both hands on me to do them. But no problem here, Jesse seemed to say silently and only to me.

"_Aferrate a mi pecho, abrazame con fuerza  
Sienteme despacio yo abreme las puertas  
Que una vez cerro herido _

Porque vot a borrate con mis manos el ater  
Y a amarte tanto y tanto  
Como jamas te amaron.

(Cling to my chest, and hold me tightly  
Touch me slowly, open the doors for me  
Close the wound in your heart

With my hands I am going to erase yesterday  
And love you more and more  
Like you have never been loved before)

Scratch what I said earlier about the perfection. This was better than my declaration of perfection. This was absolute bliss, magic that I had never experienced before… This was…

"_Echale lena al fuego, Candela  
Que quiero ser la llama en tu hoguera  
Echale la lena al fuego, Candela  
Y dame el cieco de tus caderas  
Echale lena al fuego, Candela  
Dejame recorrete entera Echale lena al fuego, Candela  
Y despues has de mi lo que quieras."_

(Add fuel to the fire, beautiful woman  
I want to be the flame in your bonfire  
Add fuel to the fire, beautiful woman  
And give me the heaven of your lips  
Add fuel to the fire, beautiful woman  
And let me experience all of you  
Add fuel to the fire, beautiful woman  
And then do whatever you want with me)

It was then, once the song had come to its end in the vocals, at least, that we stopped dancing. It was so sudden. After he had pulled me down – my back brushing the floor slightly – and bought me back up, we didn't continue. We just… stopped.

There was a silence after Jesse sung the last part of the song. A silence that seemed to puncture my perfection somewhat. Especially when I noticed how Jesse was looking as the last musical note faded away.

'What's wrong, Jesse?' I said, after noticing that his hands, which had held me and danced with me so passionately a moment ago and were now around my waist, were shaking slightly.

This, I knew, was not out of excitement, but nervousness. When Jesse got excited – I should know, it happened a lot around me – his eyes were a bright, medium brown instead of their usual dark, almost black, hue.

'Susannah.' I was confused. His voice was even deeper, silkier and irresistible than before as he spoke over the microphone. But why was he so nervous? The answer became obvious when he asked me.

A question. What else did you expect?

Nothing special right? Wrong. It was the content of the question, not the fact that Jesse had asked me one, that made me gasp.

I'm sure you would gasp too if your one and only true love had just asked you to marry him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**AN: I'm an asshole? Why thank you. I know that already. Lol. I guess I forgot to mention that this chapter came in two parts. You see, that's just the way I do things. I like teasing people. I am very mean.**

**Blah.**

**If you want the second part, you will have to do the almighty deed…**

**aka. Review me/this story… PLEASE? I will give you muffins!**

**-Elmer's Girl**


	14. When I Fall In Love: Part 2

**AN: GAH… 105 reviews! I feel so loved. So that's why I tried to get this up as a speedy update… thank you so much for not bombarding me with high-pitched screaming – uh… writing – and rotten fruit, it makes my job so much better.**

**Without further ado… here is 'Part 2' of the 'Question' (you know… t_hat_ question) hehehe. Enjoy.**

**-Elmer's Girl**

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

I just stood there, staring at him for a moment. Staring…

You get the point. It took me a second for me to reply, everywhere else everyone was silent. All eyes were on us. I couldn't believe the situation. It was like… unbelievable.

Yeah. Right, Suze.

So you get how damn shocked I was, right? If you don't lets just say I almost fainted. Almost. I managed to regain myself but go into hysterics a moment later when Jesse knelt on one knee and looked up at me with those pleading, brown eyes I had known for so long.

'Become my wife, Susannah, and I promise-' he kissed my hand and shot a nervous smile in my direction, '-to take care of you and love you with every fibre of my being and the whole of my soul. There is no greater love in the world that is equivalent to how much I love you.' If he hadn't said it all, he did a moment later when he decided to add those words. The ones I had heard so little of yet known so much about.

'I have a ghost of a chance with you, _mi querida_.' That was what did it. Those words. Especially _querida_. Tears filled my eyes and rolled down my cheeks – yet I couldn't be more happier in my life. 'Please make me the happiest man in the whole of the universe.'

My words could never have so much meaning that his did but I really did try. 'Why have you as a boyfriend when I could have you as a husband, Jesse?' After a moment of confusion on his face the answer became clear and he stood swiftly. Just as I had finished saying, 'I would love to marry you.'

'Yes?' He asked. I couldn't believe he was asking this. I had just told him!

But true lovers never fought. So I let it pass without any other word said but a squeal that erupted from my throat and the word 'Yes!' being said before I gave him the most hardest hug I'm sure he ever felt.

'I love you, Jesse de Silva.' I managed to mutter after I felt something being slid onto my ring finger – the finger that would forever hold the ring Jesse had just given to me. I looked down at it, realized what it was and gasped again.

The stone was the same as that of my moonstone pendant's. Only this time, it was in ring format and instead of flashing muted blue it flashed an array of colours. A rainbow of tones mixed in with a misty white. I slipped it off and looked at the sterling silver. I was correct in thinking that there was something engraved there. _Yo te amo, Susannah de Silva_.

_When I fall in love,_

_It will be forever,_

_Or I'll never fall in love_

A grin split on my face and I wrapped my hands around Jesse's neck as a slow song, representing the fact that two of their customers on the cruise ship just got married. This one, thankfully, was in English so I didn't have to guess the lyrics.

_In a restless world_

_Like this is,_

_Love has ended before it's begun_

_And too many _

_Moonlight kisses_

_Seem to cool in the warmth_

_Of the sun_

Jesse's arms wrapped around my waist and instantly I felt myself being transported into a mystical world. One in which only Jesse and I resided in. It was perfect in every way and all my troubles disintegrated in that moment.

I realized the song that they played as Celine Dion, a one of my favorites entitled "When I fall in love." I smiled to myself when I remembered that it also was the one that, when he was a ghost, Jesse took out of it's cover and left it lying around. It was only then I realized that he must have listened to the single as well – since I had to put it back into it's cover over four times a week.

_When I give my heart,_

_It will be completely,_

_Or I'll never give my heart_

'Thank you, _querida_.' Jesse looked at me with so much affection in his eyes I thought I would, for almost the second time that day, faint. As we swayed in time with the beat I could hear, just slightly under the music, the movement of the boat on the beautiful Carmel waters. I sighed and started to play with the fine hairs just below the black mop, neatly sleeked back for the occasion, of hair that Jesse had.

I hoped to god that he would never cut his hair. This is what I thought as we danced, halfway through Jesse let go of me and we went out on the deck for a little fresh air.

And still, from the distance away from the food hall, I could hear the music rolling.

_And the moment I can feel that you feel_

_That way too_

_Is when I fall in love with you_

I placed my hands on the railing and looked down at the blue abyss below the ship. I smile flitted over my features when I saw – and felt – Jesse come up beside me. His body was lightly touching mine and yet it made my senses so insane.

'How are you, Susannah?' Jesse asked, placing a careful hand on my shoulder as I continued to stare down at the waters below.

_When I fall in love,_

_It will be forever,_

_Or I'll never fall in love_

My smile did not falter. 'You know what?' Then I turned and rested my head on his chest, my arms coiling around his muscular body.

His face was amused as I gazed up at it. His own smile appeared, 'No I do not. What, _querida_?'

A deep sigh resonated from deep within me. The words formed naturally and I didn't know I said them until they were bought out.

_In a restless world_

_Like this is,_

_Love has ended before it's begun_

_And too many _

_Moonlight kisses_

_Seem to cool in the warmth_

_Of the sun_

'I'm perfect.'

_When I give my heart,_

_It will be completely,_

_Or I'll never give my heart_

On those words, Jesse swooped down and kissed me gently. My hands once again grazed his neck and in that moment, I felt complete.

_And the moment I can feel that you feel_

_That way too_

_Is when I fall in love _

_When I fall in love_

_When I fall in love_

…_with you_

-(§)-

Jesse and I caught a cab home. Both of us were tired beyond words. Jesse gave his keys to Alejandro Saenz, his friend, Chantry's, husband. Alejandro worked in the cruising business and that was how Jesse had gotten us into the cruise ship on a discounted price. He wouldn't tell me that much though, he wasn't drunk enough to reveal that.

Maybe when I said both of us were tired beyond words I kind of only meant me. Jesse was drunk (I'm not allowed to drink) yet still not as tired as me – insert sheepish grin here – but he was drunk enough to have to pay a hefty fine if he was caught on the roads like he was.

That's not the point though. The point is that Jesse and I were in the back of a cab, both of us bound by seatbelts but close enough to hold each other – as we did.

The whole night had been wonderful, as I kept reminding Jesse. It didn't seem to get annoying to him though. If it did, he didn't show any indication of it doing so. I smiled at how patient and beautiful my boyfriend was.

No. That's not true.

My fiance.

Better.

A thought occurred to me. I probably already knew the answer, but I asked anyway. 'Jesse?' Gorgeous dark eyes were suddenly focused on me.

I took that as an invitation to start speaking, as I did so on realizing he had looked towards me. 'Did you, uh, ask my parents before you asked me about… you know?' My face flushed and Jesse laughed tiredly. But he looked happy tired not sick-of-you tired.

'Of course Susannah.' Was the reply. Just as I had thought. Jesse may have been alive in this century, did _it_ with me and made me pregnant, but he still had the 1850 manners. I was glad to have someone by my side now – and perhaps forever – that was so careful of these things.

Jesse's hand suddenly flew to my hair and he started to play with it affectionately. I closed my eyes and leant against him for the rest of the ride.

It did not go for long. Jesse politely paid the driver, giving him an extra tip from going out of his way so far from the cab station… or whatever they were called. This man didn't seem to mind though. About driving too far, I mean. But he definitely liked the tip, if the beam on his face and the way he honked cheerfully at us as he drove out of the driveway was a sign of this.

Jesse asked my parents, on his cell phone before we left, if he could stay for the night and they agreed to it. Both Andy and my mom greeted us as we walked through the door – tired yet happy. They permitted us to sleep together that night, especially after seeing the ring on my finger. My mom beamed brightly and gave us both excited hugs, then started talking to us about the wedding.

Both Jesse and I excused myself. My parents didn't seem to take any offence to this though. They knew how out of it we were. All I did that night was undress (even though he's seen me in the nudies before, Jesse turned around politely), hug him and get into bed – where we both looked in each other for warmth.

And as simply that words could put it, we fell asleep.

**

* * *

AN: A little shorter than the last one… sorry. But I decided to make this into two parts so the update was faster. Did ya like it? Tell me what you want in this fic (even though I have the ending completely planned out) and I'll be glad to mix it up for you. **

**Here is some examples of questions you could answer for me:**

**Who do you want to see more of in this story?**

**Would you like to request a specific event to happen?**

**Are the updates suitable for you?**

**What type of beans do you like?**

**How many more chapters do you think I should write? (I'm going on 17, as predicted before I even created this. So the total number of chapters will be 30.)**

**Is 30 chapters good enough for you?**

**Do you want a possible sequel or a 'Part 2' to this story?**

**And I say: Kangaroo.**

**R&R.**

**-Elmer's Girl**


	15. Missing

**AN: -Squeals- Yay! Chapter 14 is here and the past 13 chapters have gotten so much reviews… ya know that Raine loves ya right? Good on ya sweet thangs. Anyways, lets get on with the show. (I still can't believe it! 114 reviews! Hehehehe…)**

**- L l u v i a**

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

The voice came across the speaker. It was, unlike most of the other voices, completely clear to the three figures in the room. The figure who spoke did not waver or hesitate once while giving the speech, but did it with pure conceit – for that was what the evil side stood for.

At the simple sound of this woman clearing her throat, the three heads turned towards the speaker immediately. They huddled around it. There were two men and a woman. The woman was clad in a crimson dress, the older man was dressed in a classy dark green suit and the other man, more like an older teenager as he was only eighteen years old, was in a navy tuxedo.

When it is said that bad luck came in threes you have these masters of the dark elements. Faun as fire, Slate as earth and Arce as water. Once the perfect fighters – now corrupted by dark power to create the shadow clan.

'I have finished briefing you, my pets, now you shall brief me. What have you done to lure the girl towards you?' The voice asked in it's silky dark tones. Faun was the first one to reply to this as she was the groups leader and oldest of the three.

'We have been doing much, my sovereign. We have planted someone within the Carmel region to tell us of the progress going with the target to us.' Faun paused and Slate took over the speaking.

'They have been very useful. We have set into effect the Dark Alegion Swift Spell to speed the birth rate of the child. We are planning to catch the girl when she is at a weak state.' Finally, Arce continued the edifying seminar.

'Not whilst she is sleeping, but whilst she is driving one of those human… inventions.' A crooked smirk appeared on the smallest shadow's face as he looked into the white, swirling, misty ball that was the Dark Alegion speaker.

The silky, dark voice seemed to like the news it was told, 'And how long of a period has passed since this planted 'someone' edified you?'

'An hour ago.' Was the reply by Slate.

Now the voice sounded amused. 'Continue your work, young shadows. Your rewards will come, my children, no doubt in the whole of the universe!'

The misty ball faded to a deep black, signalling that the converse was over. Arce disconnected from the DA link and went into another room.

Once he had came back from the errand he had just run, Arce heard Faun order Slate, 'Speed up the pregnancy process.' Slate nodded and it was him that dissappeared into the room opposite the one Arce had vacated moments ago.

For a second, Arce shivered at the fact that this woman, known to the humans as Susannah Simon, would soon have the worst 14 hours of her life.

At least, he thought after that moment, she would not live to see the rest of the world die.

-(§)-

Jesse had to leave pretty early in the morning for his work down at the hospital. So it was no wonder that I woke up alone that morning. Although I didn't really feel alone. Jesse, one way or another, always seemed to be with me nowadays. Maybe it was the fact that I was pregnant or that we were soul-mates.

Either way, his presence still greeted me that morning. The sun shone through my blinds and I, with a large beam on my face, registered that the windows were closed. Jesse closed my windows.

'Just like old times.' I heard myself mutter and that made me smile very wide. This smile, however, fell off my face as slippery as butter when I saw myself in the mirror.

Oh.

My.

God.

'MOM!' I screeched, sitting on the toilet seat in shock. My mother sensed that something was wrong and came straight away to my rescue. When she got into the bathroom however, she looked at what I had been screeching about and her eyes widened considerably.

'Oh Susie.' She didn't have any smile on her face so this mustn't be normal, I thought. I was panicking overtime.

There was a very large bulge in my stomach that should have only happened at least six months after I realized I was pregnant. Seriously, it was as large as my own head times three. That was pretty darn large.

And I was only three weeks pregnant!

This isn't normal… This isn't normal… This isn't normal… 

My mom wanted to go call a doctor. I heard her tell me it as I was panicking. I grabbed her wrist just as she was going to leave. A doctor was not what we needed. I told her this and she just looked at me skeptically. Then I asked her to go get me the phone and, with a last worried look, she complied.

Who did I call, you ask? The answer was completely clear.

I called Paul Slater.

-(§)-

After calling Paul and briefly telling him what had happened, yet again I sat on the toilet seat of my adjoining bathroom and waited. Mom had heard what I told Paul and now I really regretted it.

Mainly because I was in such a shock that I forgot the secrecy I swore to, I had used the word _shifter_, _mediating, ghost_ and _dead _in the sentence.

'Paul, yeah, this is Suze. There is something seriously wrong with me! I don't know whether it's a normal shifter affect or not but I know it is most definitely not normal. Does it have to do with the fact that Jesse was once a ghost? Or me mediating the dead or what? Please come and talk to me. I really, _really_ need your support.'

And to think that I said it all in one breath.

But back to the matter at hand – I was in serious trouble. I knew this because after I hung up, my mother asked, 'Susie. What was that all about? What you said on the phone to that boy Paul?' Her voice was gentle yet firm – the one she used to get the information out of people she interviewed.

I felt my face go completely pallid. This, I knew, was the moment I had been dreading for my entire life. I realized, a moment later, however, that that moment was not meant to be just then. Fortunately, my mind zipped to the other mediators I knew. I realized, in telling my mother about my gifts, that I would need added support.

One quarter of that support was coming to my house right this instant.

He arrived five minutes after the phone call. I had told mom I would talk with her about the phone call and events later, she abided only because I was feeling really sick in the stomach all of a sudden.

Anticipation – Guilt – Nervousness.

The three things summed up what I was feeling in those terrifying moments. Mostly because I wanted te 411 on mediation and how it prevents or mutates pregnancies but also because I would have to tell my mother, whom I have kept in the dark about for my whole life, about my shifter/mediator capabilities.

I was sitting there – feeling these three emotions at their raw and initial stage when the doorbell rang. Mom zipped out to get it at the speed of light and soon enough I heard frantic footsteps up the stairs and my bedroom door, once locked, swing open as easy as cake.

Mom and Paul flew into the bathroom a moment later. Paul was looking as hot as ever – I could see that he too was enjoying the nice Sunday in bed as well as I had. Note the _had_, meaning: not any more.

Once catching sight of me, Paul immediately straightened in shock and dropped to his knees beside me. I shuddered when I felt his cool hand slide into mine, although it was the most comforting gesture anyone had given me for the whole day.

'Suze,' Paul's voice seemed rusty as if he had not used it in a long expanse of time. It was rough and low – as was his face. All-round seriousness. Yay for Mr. Slater.

It's called sarcasm, people, learn it sometime.

He continued, 'I'm afraid to say this isn't at all a normal shifter/mediator power. I may not be the best to judge but this is the work of some major dark vibes. I may just be sensitive or something but I can sense them all around you.'

Paul, Sensitive? HA! Never in this hell called a world or his afterlife would Paul Slater be 'Sensitive.' I observed the rest of his sentence, however, and nodded in reply.

A sigh was emitted from Paul and he stood – taking my hand with him. 'Up' was all he said to me in advance. And then, with an almighty push and no help whatsoever from myself, he lifted me up.

It was only then that I realized I was crying. Pretty dumb, eh? Not to notice it, I mean. Paul most definitely noticed it because he wrapped his hands around my figure and pulled me into a colossal embrace.

'Stay Strong, Sister.' He whispered. This, despite all that had happened today, made me grin and laugh a little. I was far from being Paul's sister. Unless he meant it shifter-wise. I knew, though, that he was just being funny.

Paul guided me, with a tan hand lightly pressed onto my back, into my bedroom where I found mom and Andy talking.

Andy's disbelief was apparent – but when he saw me and Paul at the door I swear his jaw dropped.

Paul ignored this reaction and tugged me towards the bed, where he then told me to sit and name all the mediators I knew. Both mom and Andy looked confused by this question.

'Well,' I paused, thinking. My voice was weak and soft but I managed to label all of us. 'There's Father Dominic, Ashley, Jesse, Jack – you know, your brother – you, me and… Oh!' I remembered the last mediator I knew, also my psychic friend, 'Ophelia.'

Suddenly, Paul's eyes went brighter – as if he remembered something. I realized that he did. It was a little obvious because he exclaimed: 'I remember now!' He sounded pleased and handed over a small slip of paper. When I looked at it I realized my familiar handwriting and Paul's neat scrawl next to and/or underneath it.

This is what the paper read:

_**DEATH OF ANCIENT ALEGIONPHOST**_

_**1**_

_She who is the offspring of Alegion spirit and ultimate holy creator **god** will serve as a protector to the sovereign **Susannah** of Alegion._

_**2**_

_The astute messenger will stand by the sovereign as will the slayer of darkness **Paul**, the minister of awakening will use the power of mediation to aid the man of honorable intentions **Jesse/Hector** in creating the resistance against the Ancient Alegionphost myths._

_**3**_

_Preface to the clash between radian and shadow clans, the sovereign of Alegion will corrupt the smallest of the shadow clan. _

_**4**_

_Once the smallest fails to live through torture, the sovereign will use her Ancient Alegion power with aids from a child in white and the radian clan will defeat the Ancient Alegionphost myths._

_Amen._

As I looked at the paper, eyebrows raised and inside chuckling because he only labeled four people, I vaguely remember hearing Paul talk to me, 'I didn't understand who the "smallest shadow" the Alegion spirit or the other things were.' Paul told me. I nodded.

The idea dawned on me then and there. I told Paul to wait for a moment – mom and Andy had left with perplexed stares at us beforehand – and I went to find, inside my bathroom, my Celtic Moonstone Pendant. Immediately I thought of Ophelia – I could consult her later.

I returned to my room with the pendant in my hand. Once again, when it came into contact with my hand, the cabochon lit up with the familiar silver glow.

My voice was a strange, low hiss. 'Tell me the prophecies and their meanings…' I cooed, hoping the pendant would hear my plea.

It did. I felt calmness throughout my whole body and in the next blink… I knew the answers.

Quickly, I wrote them down. These where what I came up with for the answers that Paul couldn't figure out:

_She who is the offspring of Alegion spirit _**Valerie**_ and ultimate holy creator **god** will serve as a protector _**Ashwinder**_ to the sovereign **Susannah** of Alegion._

'Whose "Ashwinder" and "Valerie"?' Paul asked. I ignored him and solved the second prophecy.

_The astute messenger _**Ophelia**_ will stand by the sovereign as will the slayer of darkness **Paul**, the minister of awakening _**Father Dominic**_ will use the power of mediation to aid the man of honorable intentions **Jesse/Hector** in creating the resistance _**Radian**_ against the Ancient Alegionphost myths _**three shadows**

'Radian…Shadows…' Sometimes I swear that Paul is insane. I heard him muttering to himself. I just rolled my eyes and started writing again – before I forgot it all.

_Preface to the clash between radian and shadow clans, the sovereign of Alegion _**Susannah** _will corrupt the smallest of the shadow clan _**Arce**

_Once the smallest _Arce_ fails to live through torture, the sovereign _Susannah _will use her Ancient Alegion power _Celtic/Alegion Moonstone _with aids from a child in white and the radian clan will defeat the Ancient Alegionphost myths._

The power wore off and I stopped writing. That was the end. The only answer I did not find out was who the "child in white" was. It wasn't that I forgot the knowledge – the Pendant, the Celtic/Alegion Moonstone, didn't know it either. It must be too important or maybe insignificant for the Moonstone to keep in it's memory.

I relayed this to Paul. He blinked a couple of times but eventually got the gist of what I was saying. I told him everything that had happened lately since I had last seen him and he kept nodding and comprehending what I was telling him.

'So,' I breathed out after providing with him a huge explanation, 'What do you think I should do?'

Paul grinned and rolled his eyes – as if the answer was obvious. 'I suggest you call-' He stopped. Not because anything really huge happened but because abruptly, my portable princess – uhhg – phone started to buzz. Paul dived for it and answered the call.

'Hello?' Was all he said. Then the person across the line said something long and caused Paul to nod again (if he nodded anymore, I thought at the time, his head might just fall off) and then he handed the phone to me.

I put the cool plastic against my ear, 'Hi, This is Suze.'

'Susannah?' It was Ophelia. I smiled at the simple greeting of my name.

'Hey, Ophelia. How was the convention?' I asked, sitting on the bed. Paul looked a little dazed, I briefly wondered why but said nothing to him.

'It was good, it was good.' Ophelia said quickly, 'Actually, dear, there was something interesting I wanted to tell you.'

'Yes?'

'One of the divination artists, Arian Morrigan fell into a deep trance – saying spirits were speaking to her, and that they told her to tell me to inform you that you, my child, are in grave danger. They said something about a pregnant woman with an unborn child – having terrible nightmares of destruction. I immediately thought of you, dear.'

She continued, 'I would like to tell the rest of the story to you in person, child. Incase -'

I provided a good guess, 'Someone's trying to intercept the conversation? I understand. So I will come to your place again at midnight?'

'Oh no, dear. You are a special case, you have free access to my address anytime.' Her soft voice did not waver, but I could hear humor entwined through her flat accent.

I looked at the clock across the room and nodded to Paul, who was looking at me. 'I will be there in twenty minutes.' Paul coughed at this and I just rolled my eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

'Perfect. I will await your arrival!' She beamed joyfully and, after a short farewell, hung up.

I hung up after the call and instantaneously dialed the Carmel Hospital number. When they picked up, I asked for Jesse de Silva and was put on hold.

Around, oh, five minutes later, Jesse picked up the phone. His silky voice made my knees feel weak once again. Heaven took over my body when he realized who was on the phone and his voice dropped a few octaves lower.

My face heated up, 'Hello Jesse.'

'_Hola_, Susannah.' Came the reply, a moments pause and then he asked, 'What are you calling for, _Querida_?' I could imagine him, in his doctor uniform, on the phone with me and leaning against the front desk while girls ogled his butt and he didn't even notice.

'Jesse.' I tried to keep my voice level, 'I have a very… large, problem.' I added, looking down at my stomach and running my hands up and down the bulge.

'It seems that Misters Arce, Slate and Miss Faun want to speed up my pregnancy process. I am only two weeks pregnant and I look like I've been pregnant for six months.' I sighed, 'I'm damn sure it's their work, the three shadows, I mean. Remember what I told you about them?'

Jesse was completely silent. Finally, he said, 'Did you notify anyone else, Father Dominic, perhaps?'

'Yes. I did notify someone. But not Father Dom. I notified Ophelia and Paul. Paul's over here now. He has some answers to the prophecies I shared with you.' Again, the line went silent.

'And you have decided on doing something, _Querida_?' He asked.

'Yeah. I'm going to go over to Ophelia's in around -' I checked the clock again, 'Fifteen minutes. Is that okay with you?'

'_Perfecto_.' Once again, my legs felt like they were going to give way. 'I will meet you after my shift is over, okay, Susannah? Will you be back by four?'

A smile crossed my face, 'Three?'

And both together we said quickly, 'Two?' I released a laugh.

'Three it is, Susannah.' Then with another goodbye, Jesse hung up.

Too bad I didn't know that then, it would be the last time I heard his voice for a _long_ time.

-(§)-

I made my way over to Ophelia's – but got caught in traffic. I realized that was because of the new mini-mall being planted over west where Ophelia lived.

So I was sitting there, waiting in traffic and hoping desperately that it would move in at least a five-minute time span. I started to play around with the pendant for a few minutes before, unexpectedly… my wish was granted.

The traffic started to move. I turned off the main road and sailed down the one closer to Ophelia's house. I was so happy that the traffic had moved that I didn't realize the other car coming until it was too late.

In movies, serious car crashes involving some very dangerous spins go in really slow motion. It's true. At the moment my car smashed into the opposing one, I felt my whole world being slowed down – as if I was conked on meds. Slowly, the car rotated in two 360 spins and then hit, of all things, a power poll.

I was knocked out so fast I didn't even feel the black wisps of smoke spin around me and bind my body faster than someone could say 'Alegion.'

All I saw was blackness.

* * *

**AN: I HATE CLIFFHANGERS! Seriously, guys, I am SO sorry the end of this turned out to be a cliffie. I couldn't help it. It was how the chapter was supposed to end – but not with a cliffhanger!**

**Is that even possible?**

**When someone finds out, please tell me!**

**As for now, please review ma story and make me feel loved :) I love feeling loved… If that makes any sense whatsoever.**

**Confuddled,**

**L l u v i a**


	16. Truth

**AN: I told you I would update quickly! –snort- Or, I told you I would update quickly but I didn't and now I'm gonna get flamed! YAY! Again, Soz for the most recent cliffhanger. I promise not to do it deliberately again… not that that one WAS deliberate or anything… gah. Whateva. There will be a lot of skipping between parts of this chapter, that is because I'm not very good at these POV things.**

**Btw, the next few chapters will be in Jesse's POV. I hope you like it since I most definitely cannot write as a guy character... PLEASE GO EASY ON ME! –shoots puppy eyes which fail dramatically-**

**-gulp-**

**L l u v i a**

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see Melanie, one of my many friends in Carmel Hospital – a patient that suffers from epilepsy. I smiled for a moment but then I realized that she wasn't. My eyebrows furrowed with concern, seeing as Melanie was almost always cheerful and smiling – a joy to be around.

'Doctor de Silva,' She cleared her throat and tossed some of her coffee brown hair over her shoulders. Bright hazel eyes were full of what seemed to fright – this heightened my senses. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

'The police are on the phone,' She paused, eyes going even wider than beforehand, 'They want to speak to you.' Oh, that is what it was. Melanie, of course, was a complete perfectionist at age sixteen, so I guess that is why she was troubled that I was asked for by the Carmel PD.

'Any predictions?' Melanie claimed to have visions of her friends future sometimes – when she had her seizures. Her head nodded up and down vigorously, like one of those bobble dolls that Susannah and I bought for her step-father – the ones that were placed at the front of the headboard in a car.

I smiled inwardly when I thought of Susannah. Susannah Simon – to be de Silva. I could not believe it when she agreed to me becoming her husband. I felt like the luckiest man alive at that moment. When I saw the smile spread across her face and her reply to the ultimate question, I mean.

Melanie was speaking, I caught the gist of what she was saying, 'I know why the police are on the phone.' Her tone was dark. Again, thoughts of dread plagued my mind. What could it possibly be?

I knelt down on one knee so I was shorter than her… I was twenty one and she was sixteen so I was a great deal taller than her. 'What is it, Melanie?' I hoped she did not go into another seizure. Melanie was a strong girl… like Susannah, really, but she was not invincible and could not fight off her own medical conditions.

Hazel eyes faded into complete ebony – this surprised me. It was most definitely not a symptom I had ever seen happen before. Neither was her voice, it seemed like two people were speaking. Melanie's original high voice was replaced by a low hiss. But it was what she said that scared me.

'Your Susannah has been in a car accident.'

I stood up straight away. Just as I did, Melanie's eyes turned back to their normal hazel. As I ran, she followed me, yelling. 'Jesse! What did I do? Did I say anything?' I knew it was rude – but I ignored her.

Susannah was in danger.

The phone almost slipped out of my hands – I was clumsy. But that is what you tend to do when your one true love may be being harmed right at that instant. 'Hello?'

'Mr de Silva,' the gruff voice replied. I could tell just by hearing his voice that he was most probably a man in his 40's, with a brown beard and mustache with russet hair on top of his head that was going grey. Don't ask me how I knew this, I just did.

'Yes officer, want is it that you need?' My hands were shaking as I gripped the receiver, waiting for the answer the police officer would give me.

A sigh was emitted along the phone, 'I have some terrible news. There was a car crash involving your fiance, Susannah Simon, who seemed to be travelling to Marina to visit a friend. We need you to come and ID the car. The chief also wants you to talk to him about something else as well.'

My voice was cold, hollow – unlike me. 'I will be there in fifteen minutes.'

-(§)-

Once at the site I ran as fast as I could to where I could find the police tape. Immediately on sight, police officers tried to pull me away from the wreckage but I proved that I was Susannah's fiancee by showing them my ID on my hospital uniform.

They let me through and what seemed to be the chief officer, came up to me and started talking about the accident. 'Apparently,' his voice was accented, I recognized through it that he originated from Texas. 'The crash was a hit and run job. Your fiance was hit by an unknown vehicle – even now we cannot track it – and it sped off. Her car did several 360 loops before hitting the telegraph pole right there.'

He pointed to the pole next to the car crash. No longer was it standing – in fact, It was dead fallen onto the grass behind. If that had have fallen the other way and onto Susannah's car, she would have been dead for sure.

I asked him desperately, 'Where is Susannah? Surely you must have found her by now.' The man averted his gaze from my face, to the road and then to the car. His voice dropped to a whisper.

'That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about so desperately.' He sighed out loud and fixed up his shirt so it was completely straight before saying…

'There was no one in the car.'

-(§)-

_Susannah turns to me, bright green eyes alit with her own passionate fire, 'All the mediators I know, Jesse? Well, there is Paul, Father Dominic, you and me and… oh! Ophelia! Now I remember. She's my newest friend. I think she'd love to meet you.' I tell her it is a good idea and on a small slip of paper she writes:  
_

_**Ophelia – 54 Mallee Street, Marina, California.**_

'_Thank you,' I reply to her. She just smiles which lights up her face even more and kisses my cheeks. I dare hope that she does not see my face glow red or it would be the end of me…_

-(§)-

It was hard, when I came to the door of "Ophelia's" house, not to look around in amazement. The wooden house was perhaps as old as the one Susannah was currently living and adorned with strange dark blue walls. The house looked as if it were a mansion – back in it's early construction, the owners would have to be rich to afford something like this.

Until the figure of an elderly lady appeared behind the white screen door, I had not noticed that I started knocking, or making any noise of the kind to alert my presence there on the doorstep.

This, it appeared, was Ophelia.

Her white hair and piercing blue eyes stood out and so did her wide lips, all together they created a strong face and wise demeanor. But this strong and wise woman looked at me, with a briefly confused look, then smiled.

The screen door opened in front of me. The look of her filled my vision. I was about a foot taller than Ophelia so I was looking down a little, eyebrows raised. This was the psychic friend _mi querida_ was talking to me about? The one she held with so high regard? If Susannah trusted this woman, than I was obliged to do as well.

'I was not expecting you, Hector.' She let out a few short laughs, 'Even psychics can be surprised. Please, Please, come in.' She walked back into the house, leaving the screen door ajar. I contemplated for a brief moment but followed her in after those few seconds, closing the door quietly behind me.

Inside, my mind was forced from it's sleep and buzzed to life. This woman, Ophelia, knew my birth name was Hector. What else did she know about me?

'I know a lot about you, in fact, almost as much as you know about yourself.' I blinked in surprise. Not only did Ophelia know my name, but as much as I knew about… me?

'Yes, it is very surprising. Hector. But that is not why you are here, I know.' It clicked in my mind. She was a mind reader. Then another thing dawned on me – she might know how and where _mi querida_ was!

'Your dear Susannah is not in very good shape, I must say.' Ophelia continued, eyes averted to the floor. This caught my attention. She knew where Susannah was after all?

'Do you know where she is?' I asked, hope forming within me. A sigh was emitted from Ophelia in front of me as she lead me into a wide dining room with a rosewood table.

'I am afraid not, but…' She paused to sit on one of the chairs, 'I do know who took her. But I will tell you that later. For now, I'm sure you have many questions about your time as a ghost and revitalization that we may or may not talk about.'

I felt nervous, I didn't want to sit down here and talk when Susannah is in danger! 'My dear Hector, your Susannah is not in immediate danger. I have connections which are scanning her location in purgatory right this instant. I will not be long in my talk with you.'

'Hector, Susannah told me you liked to be called Jesse, so I will call you that. Unless, of course, you don't want me to?' I tried to relax, let her do the talking, so I just nodded in reply. 'Good, good.' And then she proceeded.

'I am right to say that I am here to tell you about the origins of your birth in the afterlife and your rebirth here on earth. The reason, why you have been a ghost for so long, lies within your true love, Susannah.' With a wave of her hand, Ophelia stopped speaking. 'Would you like anything to drink?'

I shook my head, 'No thank you.'

'Alright then,' And she continued to speak. 'Your name is Hector de Silva not only on Earth now, or in the 1850's, or as a ghost – but in Alegion as well. Do you know what Alegion is, Jesse?'

'The moon.' I found myself saying, Ophelia nodded and smiled a little bit. I liked her, I decided, and listened to whatever else she had to say. She knew the answers to my questions.

Ophelia proceeded to tell me, in great detail, about everything I had ever wanted to know.

'The reason why you did not move on is split into three reasons. The most basic – you had never loved anyone in your first life, Susannah Simon was to come along and slowly you both learn to love each other.' I nodded and couldn't resist smiling a little, this was true. Susannah and I had fallen in love.

'The other two reasons are more… complicated. The second, love being the first, is that Susannah is to have a baby. It has been scheduled already. Every event in history has a scheduled date – every event in the future is scheduled already. Which brings me to the last point. This schedule rests in Alegion, the moon, where it's own history is still being written. One page at a time. Based on the connection between the Earth and itself.'

I was a little confused, I guess it showed on my face (or I might have thought it) because Ophelia shook her head lightly and smiled, 'I thought you were a little baffled, don't worry. I'll explain. In a fairytale format, if I will.'

'There was once a queen of the moon labeled as Helena. Of the Alegion royals – the Nightmare family. Don't let the name fool you because "Nightmare" in Alegion is what has been described as the most highest of sub-conscious activity, moving on. Queen Helena had a baby named Susanna. Spelt S – u – s – a – n – n – a. Unlike your Susannah, who has a 'h' on the end of her name. Helena is really, on this earth, Helen. Susannah Simon's mother.'

'Susanna of Alegion was the perfect brethren, as had been the line of Alegion royals. Only, unlike her mother or any of the other sovereigns in the past, she had green eyes. This was because of her father, Peter D'eexta, who shared the gene with his child. When Susanna was six hundred years old, he died.' My eyebrows raised.

'Six hundred years old?' Ophelia realised her mistake after I inquired, perplexed, what it could mean.

'I'm so sorry, I have been a part of Alegion so long that I have forgotten our age differences on Earth towards that of the moon. When she was six, he died. In Alegion years, a person grows every hundred years. But Alegion time goes faster than ours – much faster.'

She sighed before continuing: 'This had an affect on Susanna, she changed. Her ways became much quieter, she was irritated easier and learnt how to defend herself. No one understood why. Until the day her mother told the whole of Alegion that she was to retire and let Susanna take the throne. Susanna was to become the _Lua Bela_. The name for the ruler of the whole of Alegion. This was before it was separated into two parts – blue and black Alegion.'

'It is Ancient Alegion tradition that a princess must marry before she becomes the queen of Alegion and eventually, this husband – king, will be the one she mates with. To support this tradition, as the Nightmare's did in the past, Helena organized a celebration night for her daughter.'

She looked up at me from her gaze on the table below us. A smile crossed her face. 'And that is how Susanna Nightmare met Hector Jesse de Silva. They fell in love, she grew pregnant and he asked her to marry him, she said yes. Everything that happens on Earth happens in Alegion.'

My eyebrows raised. This was perfect information. 'Does this mean that you can tell our futures just by rereading the history of Alegion?' I asked, aspiration once again swelling inside of me. I longed so much to hold Susannah in my arms and make sure nothing else ever hurt her. I felt as if I failed her – I was so caught up in my job, being alive, that I didn't protect her. If I was still a ghost…

If I was still a ghost, I could have always been there for her. I would have nothing to do. No job. No one but her, Father Dominic and Paul Slater to talk to.

I'd give everything. Even my life. Just to have her back again.

Ophelia looked down at the table again, 'No, Jesse. I am afraid not. Of all the circles in Alegion, the physics can only predict what is happening at the exact moment in history. Such as when Susannah was telling you of her pregnancy - your new child, Susanna in Alegion was doing the same. That was all I could see at the time it was happening. Most of what I predict comes off as talent and chance.'

I nodded. Now I understood.

As if on an exact cue, an alarm was sounded. It was high pitched and very hard on the ears. Like a smoke alarm or something similar. Ophelia, as fast as she was old, ran like wildfire into what seemed to be the living room in her mansion.

Tailing her, I stood from my chair, tucked it in and followed her. Eventually, I found her in a place that was definitely a living room. She held a white phone in her hand. I blinked at it. Was that what was making all that noise? A phone?

'Yes?' Ophelia answered, there was a long pause before she started to speak again. 'Understood.' Another pause 'Yes.' Ophelia looked relieved. 'What was that?' She asked, striving to hear.

A moment later, she said her goodbyes and apparently the person who called did as well. She straightened and turned to me. 'They have found where Susanna is located. But only the world, co-ordinates and description of where she is being held. They have been very faithful to their cause and they apologise if this information is not enough.'

I was lost in the moment. One of Ophelia's words stood out in my mind.

World.

Susannah was on a different planet? For some reason, it was hard to believe. Despite all the Mediator issues and the fact that I had just been told about life on the moon.

'Believing is the first step in finding your Susannah. Here, let me give you a visual.' My eyebrows furrowed. Visual? I didn't understand.

I didn't have time to understand. Ophelia placed two soft hands on both of my temples. When her hands came in contact with my skin, I felt a jolt of energy power through me.

'Close your eyes,' Ophelia instructed. I did as I was told. I shut my eyes.

And promptly after doing so, reopened them.

Inside my mind, I could see almost every single world that held inhabitants. Some of the words were vague and quite intellegent, some were just completely beautiful and others were like our own.

'Woah.' Was all I could seem to say. I smiled after I said it, however, because I realised who I had learnt it from. Susannah. 'I certainly believe it now.' I told Ophelia, who was in a daze. Concentrating.

She closed her eyes. Like I had, she reopened them a second later. Her body straightened. She seemed nervous about something – or was it excitement?

Her vivid blue eyes turned to me, 'It is time, Jesse. To bring back, perhaps recreate, the resistance.'

'What?' I asked, dumbly and quite rudely.

'Radian.' And then, with a swishing white from the skirt she was clad in and her pallid hair, Ophelia left the room.

-(§)-

A note was handed to me an hour later, 'Do you know who these people are just by reading these descriptions, Jesse?' Ophelia asked. I looked down on the note.

_Minister of awakening_

_Slayer of darkness_

_Man of honorable intentions_

_Alegion protector_

_Astute messenger_

I shook my head. 'No.' But after I said it and reread the names, I noticed something.

_Man of honorable intentions._

_**I shrugged. 'What could I do? I tried to explain myself as best as I could. After all, it's not as if my intentions are dishonorable.'**_

**_She looked thoughtful. Then surprised. Then slightly scared – freaked out, as she put it. She spoke a moment after, 'You have _intentions_?'_**

My eyebrows furrowed. Could this be correct? 'The man of honorable intentions…'

'Is you.' Ophelia finished for me. I nodded. She took away the paper and finally, wrote my name next to the 'M_an of honorable intentions_.'

I gazed at the paper again. Rereading all the other members on the list…

_Minister of awakening_

To awaken… to give life… my mind was working at a million miles an hour. Minister… I kept thinking.

Then it hit me - What was another word for Minister? Priest.

'The minister of awakening is Father Dominic at the Mission Academy.' Ophelia nodded, smiling still, as I took the pen and filled it in. My writing was very much different from Ophelia's, I noticed. Yet I did not let it bother me as I continued.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not get the last three names. Eventually, Ophelia just shook her head whilst grinning and asked for the paper from me.

Then, she filled in three names.

_Slayer of darkness - _Paul Slater.

_Alegion protector - _Ashwinder.

_Astute messenger - _Ophelia.

And… just like that. We bought Radian back together.

-(§)-

I thought this as we all stood, in Father Dominic's office after a few hours work. I slumped back in my chair as I watched them all. Ophelia was describing everything to Paul and Father Dominic. I felt a presence next to me.

It was Ashley. Or should I say – Ashwinder. She whispered to me, 'I think I should talk to you outside.' Then she stood, excused herself, and left. I followed soon after.

* * *

**AN: Oh darn. –flushes- I did it again. I. Am. So. So. So. So. So. Sorry. I swear I didn't do it on purpose! Please don't kill me:o( It just came out that way! Wondering what I'm talking about? Oh, you didn't notice? **

**C – L – I – F – F – H – A – N – G – E – R!**

**Gah x a million. Oh well, I'll just have to write up the next chapter – cough – fast. Pfft. I'm not promising ANYTHING. Because promises always seem to backfire to me. Gah. Argmh. Meh. Char. Floop… And the NEXT will be a Jess Chapter too… Hard… -pouts- …**

**Review.**

**Hahahahahahaha. Please? I'll give ya your chapter after I reach at least 130 in my review books:o)**

**Love,**

**L l u v i a.**


	17. Rebellion

**AN: Kill me already. Another slow update . . . My reason this time? Well, it turned out shit the first time I wrote it, when I rewrote it I had writers block, there is the little fact that I also suck at Jesse's POV, so I had to rewrite it again . . . finally, I decided: I'll make it NO POV so it's much easier to poop out chapters.**

**Gah. Whatever. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for . . . or, um, not.**

**- Lluvia **

**P.S. Sorry about the spaces in between the . . . 's. Something's wrong with my machine, causing it to AutoCorrect everything I do. Tis annoying.**

**P.S.S. BLADE WANNABE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

'There is something I should tell you, Jesse,' Ashley said gravely, leaning against the adobe walls of the Mission. Jesse followed soon after, a slightly confused look plastered on a truly perfect face.

He had felt quite claustrophobic in Father Dominic's office, having five people crowded in the small space it contained, of course, would give the most bespoke person further claustrophobia in that place.

_It was a relief to get out of there,_ he thought, standing opposite to Ashley, who had her eyes trained directly on him. Yet he was still thinking of the office, and how, if he had been with her, his _querida_, Susannah, would be in there with him.

_But then again_, his mind argued, _Ophelia, Ashley and Paul wouldn't have visited the office in the first place_. The only reason they were doing it was because Susannah was missing.

'Jesse, I'm your sister.'

That got his attention. He raised his head to meet her strange brown eyes, his widened to their full extent. Despite the unreality of it all, Jesse trusted Ashley, so obviously he thought her statement true.

Ashley gave a small cock of her head and gazed at him with her light hazel eyes. 'Your full name is Hector Jesse de Silva Alegion, mine is Ashwinder Valeria Noches Alegion.' Her mouth was pulled into an indefinite frown.

He looked at her wide lips for a moment before remembering who he was true to. Jesse averted his gaze. Ashley took in his silence and initial reaction and continued her story.

'The only reason I was being so, well . . . _bitchy_ at you in the RSL was because of this. I couldn't bear to see it come true again, you and the sovereign. You and Susannah. I don't envy her, by the way, you are very well suited but . . . I'm a gifted clairvoyant – not being vain, those words were Ophelia's exact – I couldn't see that she was to be kidnapped, but I knew that something bad was going to arouse. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier.'

A pause. Jesse soaked this in. More things fell into place. He hated not knowing things, and this was really good news for him to report, based on that dislike.

Ashley, a second later, unrelenting added to her account.

'We were the first of our kind. The race of Alegion. Our mother was the holy spirit Valerie . . .' Jesse glimpsed a look at her face, feeling rather guilty for looking at her flawless stereotype face.

His eyes interlocked with hers, quite alarmed although he never showed it, Jesse registered a second later that her eyes had changed from the dark brown to a deep, dark blue. 'You'll never guess who our father was, though.'

A sleek, jet black eyebrow rose elegantly as he questioned, 'Elvis Presley?' He got this little bit of slang of a few of his friends at the hospital. Ashley snorted, unable to stop the grin from lighting up on her face.

'No, stupid,' Jesse noticed that her eyes had changed again. They were still blue, only one of the most lightest shades he had ever seen in irises. Ashley leaned off the thick, adobe wall.

'Our father was the person that, in a Christian religion, and some others, was labelled only as God.' This fact made Jesse blink around nine times in shock before his expression grew stony again.

_No time to be shocked, de Silva, you have to listen to the facts_, the wise side of his mind told him. He abided.

Ashley was completely sympathetic over his lack of words, she replied to his silence neither eagerly nor half-heartedly. Just calm. And casual. Like she always had been.

'I can't go into the full story, right now, Jesse. That would take too long. But I just want to let you know, I'm always here. And, if you ever need protecting, I'm a very skilled fighter – period.'

Jesse almost fainted. Ashley did not know how much she sounded like Susannah. He told her this after he had straightened, feeling kind of low because the whole prospect of his _querida_ was sinking in.

The initial shock had worn off.

_Susannah was gone._

'You really miss her, don't you?' A question. A simple question. Jesse knew the answer to it. His eyes once again met hers, only to find they were the deep blue again – obviously in sadness.

She cared. She really cared. Only someone with that gaze could tell him that she wasn't lying about everything she had said. He had dedication and the highest trust in her. His sister . . .

'Yes. I do.'

Ashley shot him a small smile, 'I'm not even going to bother telling you it's alright, that things will clear up soon . . . because that's not how the real world operates, brother. All I can tell you is that I have enough faith in you and Susannah to know that together, you will get through this.'

Despite himself, Jesse was able to produce a small amount of good feedback. 'And I you, _hermana_, I have trust in both you and Paul Slater. _Buenos Diaz_, now, Ashley, I think I need some time alone.'

His gaze didn't avert fast enough. Briefly, he saw her multicoloured eyes flash to a murky, purple colour.

_Whatever that means_, he thought as he walked, _I wish her well. I wish mi querida well, also. Although the only thing I want is to feel her in my arms again._

He made a silent prayer as his mind slowly forced his legs to move towards the way of the courtyard before visiting the graveyard – his normal thinking spot.

"Dear Padre,

I do not care what you do with me or if I die today, tomorrow, in the next week . . . just please, bring Susannah home safely.

Your loving son, (literally)

Jesse de Silva."

-(§)-

Five minutes later, Jesse walked down the small rock path towards his grave. Although there was no longer any body left in the grave, Jesse still found it to be his. The writing that Susannah had asked the professionals to etch into the headstone made his heart yearn even further for her than it did already.

_Here lies Hector 'Jesse' de Silva 1930 – 1950, Beloved brother, son and friend._

For reasons unknown, Jesse found himself humming a small yet beautiful tune of a song he had once heard off the radio. It related so much to him and Susannah it wasn't uncanny at all.

'_Want you, miss you, love you I do . . . Never want to be this far from you, again . . . I long to touch you, and I need to hold you . . .'_

It was all he could do for himself to stop his voice from piercing the silence after he had started. He tried this and failed.

'_Hopeless longing for the touch of your hand . . . And baby, here I am . . . Nothing but blue . . . Baby you'll never know how much I . . . Want you, miss you, love you . . .'_

_Susannah, this is for you_, he thought, still longing for her touch, as he had sung.

He knew, deep in his heart, that maybe he would never find his _querida_ again. He forced this to the back of his mind. Trying to forget about it . . .

'As they say, hope springs eternal, I love you _querida_. Don't forget that. We'll find each other again, we always do.' was the last thing he uttered as his hand swept the top of his rocky headstone and began to walk back to the Mission and into Father Dominic's office.

This had all happened too fast for him to see the sign he had been waiting for. The sign that told him that there was, after all, a father who cared so much about him and his Alegion double.

On the right side of his headstone lay a single, white rose.

A sign of hope, truth and trust.

-(§)-

Jesse joined the others soon after. Ophelia was at the head of them all, speaking in a voice loud and clear – the husky tones and psychic whispers were dropped completely.

'We have bought back Radian, the rebellion, so together we will aid each other in finding Princess Susanna Nightmare.' She cleared her throat and continued, 'Here I have a special Alegion blade. . .'

Ophelia withdrew, from the sash around her waist that kept her long, flowing baby blue dress, uptight, a pocket knife in a leather sheath.

She explained, 'If I plunge it into the chest of the person I want to hit, it will hand them characteristics that are purely unique. It will fufill the prophecy on their part and they will master many forms of fighting, weaponry, Alegion power and more!'

Then, without further ado, she walked over to Ashley and, with one powerful swift motion, forced the knife into her chest. Gasping with shock, Ashley faltered, stepping back a few steps. She clutched the knife in terror as Ophelia watched with a smile.

The rest of Radian watched in awe as suddenly, Ashley straightened, the pain supposedly gone and, with multiple wisps of icey white smoke, her whole body, all her facial features, were obliterated. All they could see was the outline of the once human woman, and instead of a normal human façade, the only fill inside this outline was a complete rainbow of colours.

It was beautiful . . . surreal. They had never seen anything much like it.

Still watching the amazing sight, suddenly, her body changed. Something was growing on her back, they started as small lumps and grew bigger and bigger. No one but Ophelia, apparently, could figure out what they were. The figure of Ashley grew even more perfectly curvy and thin. And then . . .

The rainbow fill disappeared.

Just like that, facial features and colour flooded back into the outline. But Ashley looked different. Completely different. Her once sandy blonde hair had changed to a dark, black-grey. She did not look at all old, however, like Ophelia did adorned with her grey and white hair.

_Ashwinder._

Her eyes were completely purple, no pupils. Her ivory skin was unblemished and her clothes were only a black smock, the ends of the dress were in Gothic tatters.

Everyone's gaze immediately was averted to those lumps on her back. Jesse realised that they were not at all lumps. Now that he could see them properly and knew what they were, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them before.

Wings. Ashley – Ashwinder – had wings. They were gorgeous. Black with strokes and streaks of a darkish purple and grey. She used the new muscles in her back to fold them into each other behind her back . . .

_Alegion Protector._

. . . Then, Ashley smiled.

'It's nice to be back.' Something was different . . . her voice! It was deeper. Not too deep, however. But just a slight change.

'Ashwinder!' Ophelia walked over to embrace her. Ashley, however, put hand up to stop her.

She muttered, 'Not yet.' Then, without further ado and with a sickening squelch, she removed the knife from her chest. The blood filled hole made Jesse shudder, yet, moments later, it disappeared.

Ashwinder then opened her arms and hugged Ophelia. Despite her haunting appearance, Ashwinder still held the human Ashley's emotions and memories. Jesse could tell when he embraced her as well.

'_Mi morena hermana,_' He whispered whilst hugging her.

Ashwinder grinned, '_Mucho Buena, chico.'_

Paul mock glared, 'Hey buster, I heard that.' Both Jesse and Ashwinder laughed. Then, Ophelia walked to Paul.

'Do you want to go next, Mr. Slater?' Paul averted his gaze back to us, shrugged then nodded.

'Sure. Why not.'

Ophelia smiled, 'This might sting a bit.' Like she did with Ashwinder, she drew back the knife and thrust it deep into Paul's chest.

Like Ashley, Paul gasped. He clutched the place where the knife was implanted. His body became an arch backwards, as if he had just been shot. His complexion disappeared so only his outline remained.

Instead of filling into a bright rainbow colour, Paul's fill was a little darker. Crimson, Black, Grey, Dark Blue, Purple, Dark green . . . all of the colours that were of a dark texture were contained in his figure.

Paul also began to change. Not as drastically as Ashwinder – the wings – but still a lot. He grew visibly taller, The outline changed somewhat to register that new clothes were being placed on top of his body.

Something grew in his hand, larger and larger and, finally, the colours stopped moving around with their lava like patterns and faded back into human characteristics.

_Paul Slater._

Immediately in taking in her boyfriend's new appearance, Ashwinder bent over in hysteric giggles. Everyone looked over at her.

Paul cocked an eyebrow, 'What? What's wrong with me?'

After a whole five minutes of non-stop laughter, Ashwinder straightened. 'You l-look l-like –a, a . . . Blade Wannabe!' She managed to choke out between giggles.

Jesse knew what Ashwinder was talking about now. He had seen the movie, "Blade Trinity" with Susannah when it came out on DVD. He remembered the appearance of the character Blade and compared it to Paul.

It was true. They looked a lot alike. Except, of course, the actual person. What looked most alike were their clothes and weapons.

Paul had the vampirish look about him down to a T. A high collar – black leather, of course – and an ebony bullet-proof vest underneath a knee length leather trench coat and straight black pants. Black gloves covered his hands and his legs were clad in very polished leather boots.

_Slayer of Darkness._

The only thing different about them two was the skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, the fact that Blade always wore sunglasses and that instead of a large sword, Paul had S shaped knives.

Etched in the silver metal was a symbol Jesse didn't understand. In his minds eye, he copied the symbol – practically burnt it into his thoughts – and filed it away for further use.

'Your's is a bit different to mine.' Ashwinder said, looking at the blade. Paul looked confused but then she pointed to the symbol and another emblem embedded in, Jesse noticed, her own, quite long sword.

She withdrew the sword from it's holster on her back – in between the gap of her two wings –and held it out so all could see.

Again, Jesse filed this away.

_Ashwinder: _ф

_Paul: _ю

Like Ashwinder did, Paul removed the knife and handed it back to Ophelia. They all watched her to see what she would do next.

'Jesse, if you will?' Jesse stepped forward, tensing his body and awaiting the pain the previous two radian members had felt.

Ophelia whispered in his ear, 'Don't be so tense. It is easier and the sting is less if you stay relaxed.' Jesse nodded and let her continue.

She drove the knife into his chest.

It didn't hurt as much as it perceived to me. Ophelia was right, it was a small sting but then it got even heavier. _This_, he thought, _was when Paul and Ashwinder held their chests in agony_. He found, subconsciously, he did the same.

There was a brilliant white flash and Jesse could see no more. The pain evaporated. He couldn't think any other thoughts but '_this is it' _and_ 'this is the key to finding Susannah.'_

And then . . . nothing. The lights stopped and he felt pretty much the same as before. There was no more pain. He gazed down to see that he hadn't changed at all. Except that he had a staff in his hand that went from the floor up to his waist.

His eyebrows both raised when the members of Radian and Father Dominic's office came back into view. 'He didn't change,' he heard Ashwinder say, breathing quite hard.

It was only then he realised it wasn't her breathing hard, it was him breathing hard. Soon enough, he regained himself. He looked down at the staff. The head of the staff was black and the rest of it was silver. Carved – or so it seemed – into the silver metal, Jesse saw another symbol. His symbol.

He memorised it.

_Jesse:_ δ

He remembered his name and title.

_Hector de Silva._

_Man of Honourable Intentions._

His hand flew back up to his chest and he removed the knife painlessly.

Jesse looked up at Ophelia, 'I didn't change,' he said, repeating the words Ashwinder had spoken. Ophelia just smiled brilliantly at him.

'No, child, you didn't change.' Was all she replied, nodding.

Being his normal, curious self, Jesse questioned further, 'Why?'

Again, another smile. This one was larger than before, and held much more knowledge and kindness. Ophelia, Jesse decided, was much like his own mother. In the 1850's, of course, and on Earth. He didn't know his Alegion mother, this Valerie.

'You did not change, Jesse, because the prophecy, on your part, has been fulfilled already. You are the man of honourable intentions,' Ophelia spoke, tones light and voice strung with vague shrewd amusement and thoughtful demeanour.

Jesse felt his face grow hot at this mention. Paul snorted. Ashwinder rolled her eyes and nudged him, whispering, 'Blade Wannabe.' Jesse smiled; Paul seethed, yet neither did reply nor start a fight.

Ophelia smiled at another lit up being. While Jesse, Ashwinder and Paul had been quarrelling, Father Dominic took his turn at the knife. When he came out, he looked younger, wiser and his long church attire had been changed from dark to a stunning white. A sun adorned one side of the robe and the moon on the other.

_Minister of Awakening._

In his hand was a bible, and on that bible was another symbol.

Jesse registered it.

_Father Dominic: _φ

Ophelia did not change herself at all. She took out two things, however. One was a pendant, almost identical to the one Susannah had shown him before, except that it had another symbol on it. Again, he burnt it into the back of his mind.

_Susannah:_ ж

The other was an old-style bow and arrow, this was obviously her weapon of choice. Itched into the wood of the bow and to the top of the arrow, was another symbol, different to the others.

_Ophelia:_ Δ

Without explaining anything else, Ophelia strapped a holster onto her back and placed twelve arrows of the same size, shape and wood type into the open mouth of it. Then, she turned to them.

'Stand in a circle,' A moment later, they did so. Ophelia was at the top and then, clockwise was Father Dominic, Paul, Ashwinder and then himself.

A smile adorned her features. 'We will now visit the depths of hell themselves, to find out Princess and future queen.'

Then, she dropped the pendant.

And everything around them erupted in flames.

* * *

**AN: -Squeals!- I FINISHED CHAPTER 16! YAY! –Grins widely- LETS ALL PAR-TAY! Lol . . . Or maybe not.**

**Can you please, please review? It took me so long to write this . . . **

**Please?**

**Love,**

**Lluvia.**


	18. Death Day

**AN: Holey (insert swear word here) . . . Chapter Seventeen! Already! Jebus! Any-ma-ways, I'm feeling kind of hypo happy because of all the reviews I've received . . . 143 so far! Kisses to you all! **

**Okay, on a more serious note, here is Chapter Seventeen – Death-day. I warn you, it's a dark chapter with explanations, lies, truths and . . . GASP! Suze! Lol. Did you really think I'd be able to make three Jesse chapters in a row? Heh. Absolutely not.**

**. . . But more Jesse-ness will be coming up later.**

**- Lluvia.**

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

I felt cold. My eyes snapped open and this was the first thought that my sore brain registered out of the streams of all of them.

For reasons unknown, I felt as if I had been here before. Yet when I looked around at the dimly lit, grubby, cold room, it bought back no memories. Shaking my head to return any sanity I had left, I tried my hardest to stand, but my legs were numb beneath me.

Groaning pathetically I managed to lean on what seemed to be a wall of bricks, it was oddly damp . . . with something dark . . . almost red . . .

I shrieked and leaned away from the wall in horror. Blood cascaded almost casually down the brick wall into a large pile of crimson on the floor. The horror and shock I felt had caused my body to be bought back from it's numbness. I stood without hesitation and moved into the middle of the room.

Although I stood without hesitation, I did not stand without ache. If I was correct, than the bone in my left wrist was sprained, my knee was dislocated and my right arm flopped helplessly to my side – a sure sign it was broken, if the pain pulsating up my spine wasn't a dead give-away.

_How the hell did I get myself into this mess?_ Another stray thought.

Indeed, how _did_ I get myself here?

And then, with a flash of recognition, I remembered the hit-and-run car crash and the blackness that had fallen upon me straight after.

Where was I? I wanted to scream, but managed to hold myself back from revealing my conscious state.

I need not have bothered, someone had sensed me stir already.

Or, I correct myself, three people.

I froze when I recognised them . . . the three shadows. Faun. Slate. Arce.

'Well, Well, Well . . . I see miss Susanna Nightmare has awoken already,' A silk, dark male voice spoke from one of the dark corners. I spun around, but saw nothing.

Until I felt arms wrap around my waist.

At this, my eyes widened with shock in the darkness. I used my mediator senses to locate exactly where he stood and, with a swift back kick, although my pregnant status, he was down.

_Dark green hair and emerald eyes corrupted with large, black pupils, pale skin . . . quite a handsome face_, I decided, and took a few steps away from the figure I knew was Slate.

'How dare you!' Came another voice, this one laced with anger and obviously female regarding the high pitch of her tone.

Before I could react, I was pushed down onto the floor by a blow so hard to my face that I could feel my whole head spin around with light-headedness and floaty sense of agony. All I wanted to do was pass out again . . .

'Faun, Slate, stop!' Came the third voice. This one held no mystery, only a child's voice. Yet for reasons not known to me, they both obeyed.

He raced into the light. Arce, my brain automatically registered. 'She's with a child! I'm only one-thousand seven hundred years, yet I would not do something as foolish as that!' His deep blue eyes represented knowledge and wary against his two elder siblings.

Faun evidently didn't like being pushed around or lectured by her younger brother, if the sudden crimson red fire that appeared in her hands wasn't an obvious sign, than the look on her face was.

The flames in her hand leapt down her body and the tight-fitting, gothic dress she wore. It moved quickly and easily through the cracks of the brick floor, as if the ground was covered in petroleum.

It hit Arce with a huge roar. So blaring was this sound that I felt my eardrums tingle in annoyance. An almost-manly noise came from down within Arce's throat as he grunted in pain for a few terrifying moments.

And then, as if magic, the flames stopped. Water flew down Arce's whole body and banished the crimson and black flames. I watched in amazement as the water splashed down onto the floor, wetting anything in its range.

As easily as it appeared, the water faded from view. Slate stood, hand outstretched toward the ground that once held Arce's magic, and sucked the water from the floor into himself.

'That is enough.' His voice was a deep rumble, unlike the mocking intonation that it was beforehand.

Faun, although still irate, nodded in agreement, then she turned to her youngest brother again, 'Arce, get our . . . _friend_ a chair.' Her voice was full of fake patience. Arce ran off.

A minute later, he returned, carrying a large, black chair. I supposed I should have stood and sat down, but I found that I couldn't even stand properly. My head was spinning so much after Faun's punch.

Again, arms wrapped around my waist. I was defenceless in doing anything about it. I didn't move until a voice appeared in my head.

_It's alright. Just obey. You'll be fine . . ._ It was assuring, soft, caring but had that tone . . .

Arce.

I didn't know if he could hear me, but I thought back.

_Thank-you._

Obviously he heard me, since another thought came my way.

_What they tell you may be bent from the truth. Take whatever they say as if it were a fiction story on a non-fiction event, okay?_

I replied, _Yes._

Our mind converse ended there, because he released me and I felt hard wood supporting me. I closed my eyes pensively for a moment but then reopened them.

So abruptly, once I leaned back in the chair, metal barred my hands and feet. Another came across my neck. I gasped in surprise. Arce looked apologetic, I sent another thought his way, _It isn't your fault, I know,_ but I wasn't sure he received it.

Faun was glaring daggers my way. I shuddered, but said nothing. An evil smirk came upon her face yet I knew she wanted to scream at me with the pent-up rage kept inside of her, 'You wonder why you're here, Little miss Sovereign?'

It was as if she had read my thoughts, was all I considered towards the question. Faun continued.

'You wonder why your wanted by us?' She took a step closer to me in the chair, I recoiled at the sight of her face.

Spit covered my face. I shut my eyes and tilted my head in disgust. Faun acted as if she saw no change in my features.

She didn't wait for me to answer her questions because she knew I wouldn't. 'I'll tell you!'

And off she went into an angry lecture, yet as Arce directed, I hung onto every word, not sure whether to believe or disbelieve what she was saying.

'It's because you and your ancestors of Blue Alegion took everything we had! Your great, great, great, great grandmother decided it would be perfect if your family – the Nightmares – took over the whole of Alegion and enslaved our people.'

Was it true? Was what Arce said just a way to get me onto the chair without a fight? Was he against me? I wouldn't put it past him. He was, of course, Slate and Faun's younger brother. Even if he did appear innocent and caring, he still was a shadow – he still was evil.

What she said next had a strange effect on me. Pity. I was starting to feel pity . . .

For the enemy.

'You are a witch, Susie! How does it feel to know that your own ancestors were the ones who killed a race of people – the origins of Alegion, the moon? You were just the same! And always will be… thousands of the people die each day.' Something was changed about her tone, it had moved from irate to . . . sorrowful, almost.

I didn't know whether it was an act or not . . . I remembered the non-fiction/fiction remark. Arce sure had sounded sincere . . .

But again, he was evil.

'. . . and when you were of age you used those powers against us again! To become princess of the throne, you first had to marry – and who did you choose? Hector de Silva!'

The sadness had completely corrupted the anger, 'The man that I loved. I knew him before you even heard of his name. He loved me, not you! But then you used your powers to sway him over to you when you saw him at the celebration. You forced him to fall in love with you!'

Oh. OH. Now I understood.

. . . But Jesse had never said anything about another woman except Maria, and he had hated her and she had hated him.

What if . . . what if she was telling the truth? What if Jesse had loved another woman before me? And never told me about her? What if she was the copy of Faun on Earth as I was to the sovereign?

_No._

My eyes welled up with tears at just the thought of Jesse standing next to Faun, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. Him gazing down at her with the affection I had only thought he felt for me . . . I tried to banish the thought by blinking a few times, but the image seemed tattooed on the back of my eyelids.

Faun, again, changed her tone back to the angry snarl. 'But that's all going to change, Susie. I'm going to get him back. I'm going to take your Hector right out of your spell and bend him right again. Soon he will not even know you exist!'

Life without Jesse . . . it once seemed to be the worst thing I could imagine.

But life with Jesse, yet him never remembering me . . .

_. . . him being corrupted by Faun . . ._

That was even worse.

_No._

The tears now cascaded down my face. If my hands, feet and neck were not bound, I would have faltered and fell to the floor.

_No._

But then . . . she had to go on . . . She had to puncture the emotional wound in my heart even more so . . .

'As for your child! She will die… along with you. You will watch her die – we will torture her as you tortured the many children our families had. Then we will torture you as painfully – maybe even more.'

_No._

I had gotten so used to Faun's livid sneer that Slate's deep voice seemed a refuge. Until I registered the words he said.

'And, for some more spice – we'll let Hector have the first turn.'

_No._

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No!_

I broke.

'NO!' I shut my eyes and screamed this two letter word. Yet it sounded more like a roar of: NNNOOOOO!

And that was when four things happened at once.

First, I felt power thrum all around me. It wasn't dark like the three shadows. It was light, strong. Pure.

I felt it move throughout my whole body, assuring me, carressing me.

Then, I felt the binds around my body suddenly fly off, as fast as they had appeared.

Thirdly, my eyes snapped open and I saw my moonstone pendant flashing it's rainbow colours at me. As if a reflex. I gripped it in my hands, stood, took it from my neck and thought only of giving the three shadows as much pain physically as I had felt emotionally.

_I did this for my friends, who I promised to protect._

_I did this for my family, who I promised to tell the truth to._

_I did this for Father Dominic, who I promised to learn from._

_I did this for Ashley, who I promised to appreciate._

_I did this for Paul, who I promised to support._

_I did this for Jesse, who I promised to love, even if he never remembered me again._

_I did this for my baby, who I promised to raise, love and care for._

_I did this for Alegion, who I promised to rule someday although it deserved better._

_I did this for Earth, who I promised to make a better place if I could._

_I did this for Susanna Nightmare, who I promised to understand._

_I did this for Hector de Silva from Alegion, who I promised to have a safe and happy future with his bride. _

_I did this for myself, who I promised to get through this hell and keep my unspoken promises to everyone I loved._

Screams echoed through the room, Faun, Slate and Arce were surrounded by completely white light. I found myself suddenly removing the power from Arce, however, and using it to power the other two.

'I'm so sorry.' I spoke to them, yet kept the power strong.

My body couldn't take the burden of this purely lit energy, I removed my chain of power from theirs and swayed for a moment before falling to the ground.

Just like what happened before, I felt my body drain of all energy.

The blackness seemed like a refuge, forsaken for so long.

I gave way to it and sleep came upon me.

-(§)-

_In a violent world, where deception's free  
Things I can't control, taking over me  
Did they try to take my identity?  
So what the hell have they done to me?  
_

_I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind  
With my mind _

This life for me changes every day  
I will stand up tall, I won't be betrayed  
If you play with fire, I'll control the flame  
I'll do anything to make you believe

I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind  
With my mind

I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind  
With my mind

* * *

**AN: Chappie Seventeen is finito! I know it's not as long as the others . . . please forgive me. But I didn't have much to cover in this chapter as I do to others. **

**Btw, If your interested, the song is by **_Cold_** called **_With My Mind_** (Although it IS a little obvious . . . ). I haven't actually listened to the song yet – dumb limewire won't hurry up in downloading it! – but I'm head-over-heels in love with the band Cold, so I'm damn sure it'll be good.**

**If you like music like **_System of a Down, Three Doors Down, Nickleback, Crossfade_** etc. (aka. The music I listen to) then you'll like **_Cold_

**My fave songs are Wasted Years, Change the World, Confession, Rain Song and Sad Happy.**

**Now go download them!**

**And, uh, review please?**

**Love,**

**Lluvia.**

**P.S. The link is w w w . l i m e w i r e . c o m** **(Without the spaces in between . . . I just don't want Fanfiction . net to make a hyperlink and possibly corrupt this chapter of my fic).**


	19. Uprising

**AN: I am seriously starting to dislike this story now. Not the original plot. No way. I'm in love with the plot it's just that this chapter (and the rest of the Jesse POV one's) are turning out all wrong!**

**Lol. And although wrong, a little longer than the last! Gah. Suzie goodness is after this! Well, for a few chapters at least. I only have two more Jesse POVS and the rest is Suze. For another ten chapters . . . lol. I'm 18/30 chapters finished. SQUEE!**

**-Lluvia.**

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Flames surrounded the entire of the space we stood in. I could feel my heart pumping loudly in my head and my body felt as if it were on fire. Yet we all stood strong, in the same circle as we were in before.

Ophelia knelt down and picked up something off the floor. I noticed it to be the pendant, the one exactly alike to Susannah's... except for that symbol.

But when I looked at it, the symbol had disappeared. After a moment of confusion, I let it pass. Ophelia straightened and cleared her throat.

The others, who had been admiring – or, well, just looking around, admiring was not a word to use to describe this place – the wall of fire and expanse we now stood in, turned back to Ophelia.

Then their gaze wavered to me. For a second, I wondered why they were all looking at me, but then I looked down – at where they were looking – and I could practically feel my eyebrows raise all the way to my hairline.

Instead of the normal board-shorts (or whatever Susannah called them) and plain white T-shirt I had been clad in, I was now dressed rather formally. I wore a dress shirt, like the one's men usually wear with the black overcoat on a tuxedo, only this one was straight black.

My pants were formal pants and, like the dress shirt, were a jet-black. The staff I had been given by Ophelia beforehand was still secured tightly in my enclosed fist; the pole of the staff vertical all the way to the ground.

I grinned sheepishly up at the others and then all gazes turned to Ophelia, who had cleared her throat once more. 'We have to get moving,' she declared. And so we did.

An hour and a half went by with us looking through-out the dusty, deserted plains. Ophelia was sure when she said that this was the location of Susannah. 'The pendant never lies,' she told us, speaking low and gravely.

I would be lying if I said it was boring. On the contrary. We had quite of a time saying not very funny jokes in the times of desperate walking and silence, just to cheer everyone up. Otherwise it was a serious conversation. But a lot of sarcastic comments came from Ashwinder - focused mainly on Paul. It seemed that them two really did have a love-hate relationship.

Describing the landscape we walked on, in my mind, was my way of preventing the almost inevitable reign of heat that fell upon us. I thought up perfect adjectives to match that of the desolate, dusty grounds and the completely monochrome raven sky.

Halfway through our trek, Ashwinder came up to my side and rested her head on my shoulder. I patted it like a brother would to his sister. She grinned up at me and I gave her an assuring smile back, as if to silently speak the words: _It's going to be okay. I'll find Susannah and it will all be over soon._

Then, apparently, she shot one back using the words: _you suck_. If the look on her face wasn't enough evidence, then the telepathic connection between Ashwinder and I was.

Twenty minutes later, after Ashwinder had gone off behind me with Paul and Father Dominic was speaking to Ophelia about the possible goodness in the hearts of the Black Alegion people, I was wandering around in the middle of all the chaos, thinking to myself.

That is, until a voice spoke. **_I knew you'd come. I've got big plans for you._**

I stopped in my tracks, stunned. Everyone turned back to look at me. I was rooted to the spot, looking up down and side ways for the location of that voice. 'Can you hear that? _Did_ you hear it?'

Ashwinder's face screwed up in confusion and concern. 'Hear what, Jesse?'

My voice was a whisper, 'That voice,' I muttered, to myself more than the others. My head was still aching, but now more of a dull throb. I was thankful for that, at least.

There was silence from everyone, including the voice. We began moving again.

Until...

_**You shouldn't be looking so hard for Susannah. Don't worry, she's fine. A very strong girl, Susannah Simon is. Or is it Susanna Nightmare, now?**_

I stopped again. 'Okay. Tell me you heard it _that_ time.'

Ophelia looked at me, blue eyes trained directly on mine, 'What does this voice sound like?'

That was when I realised I couldn't tell whether the voice was male or female, child or adult, friend or foe.

Well that was just great.

First I'm hearing voices that apparently only I can here and secondly...

_**Just one voice, Jesse. Not voices. Calm down.**_

It knew about Susannah and I.

And what else, I contemplated, could it know about?

_**This place isn't as deserted as you think it is. You and your friends, the 'Radian' group, are just not looking properly.**_

'What do you mean?' I spoke to the voice. Ophelia took it as if I said this to her.

'Is it old or young?' She asked, pondering deeply.

'I do not know.'

'Is it male or female?'

'I do not know.'

'Does it sound familiar?'

_**Yes.**_

Despite the fact that I did not yet trust this "voice," I was forced to agree with it there. Even though I couldn't figure out the gender or age of the voice, I recognised it from somewhere...

'Yes.'

Ophelia said something but I was cut off because the voice had spoken again. It said:

_**Do you remember when your sisters were little? Do you remember what game they played?**_

I thought back. _No, I do not_.

_**They played hide and seek.**_

_**That's all that the places and people in this world are doing with you. Their hiding. Look past this illusion. See the truth.**_

Just this once... it couldn't hurt to listen to the voice, could it? I mean, what could we loose? We were no closer to finding Susannah, despite my refusal to believe it, I knew it was true...

I turned to Ophelia. 'Ophelia, is it possible that this could all be an illusion?'

Ophelia shook her head, 'I am not sure of that, Jesse. But I'm pretty sure that we have not covered enough ground...'

I was cornered. Ophelia or the voice? I knew my trust was definitely swaying to Ophelia. But she only said that she was "pretty sure" and that she was "not sure" whether or not it could be an illusion.

_**Instead of finding your sisters, Jesse, find answers. Find civilisation. Find the D'Ona people.**_

'D'Ona.' I couldn't help but speak aloud.

This had an affect on Ophelia, 'Excuse me?'

'Do you know of the race D'Ona, Ophelia?' Everyone had stopped again. To my surprise, Ophelia nodded.

'Of course.' She whispered in wonder. 'The land of the D'Ona. Illusionists.'

_**See? I'm not as obstructive as you think I am. I am your friend. I want you to be mine too. But for that to happen, you have to learn to trust me.**_

I said nothing in reply because the voice spoke up once more...

_**Now. Do exactly what I tell you to. Raise the staff in the space above your head and say the words: 'D'Ona people of the illusions light, the peace we bring promises no fright.'**_

Following the voice's orders, I raised the staff above my head, feeling a little awkward. Then, with the whole of our group staring at me weirdly, I spoke: 'D'Ona people of the illusions light, the peace we bring promises no fright.'

As if being drawn by an artists hand on the Earth's surface, slowly, the red plains began to sift away and in it's place, what seemed to be grass grew from the ground.

But that was impossible. This grass was...

Purple.

And the sky. It was...

White.

The clouds also looked strange. Oh. They were...

Pink.

Finally a large stone fortress, made out of very light gray rock was built. Right in front of our eyes. It started large down the bottom and grew thinner and thinner until it came to a tip at the top.

Another part of the castle had a flat roof and there were four towers perched on each side of the rectangular fortress. In the middle of the front slab of rock, there was a large, oak piece of wood. Their green surface was broken in two. It looked almost like a...

Door.

As if reading my mind, the thick doors opened a moment later. An eerie feeling shot up my spine. What danger could we all face inside this fortress? The last thing we needed was for someone else to go missing.

I tried to contact the voice. In fact, I said exactly this:

_Well, voice? What now?_

Now this may surprise you but the _voice did not answer_.

I couldn't let everyone down now. They were all looking at me to see what I was going to do next. Even Ophelia. Like I was their newfound leader. _Numero Uno_.

_Did you hear that, voice? If your going to make me let everyone down, you'll be sorry you ever… entered my brain._

I sighed and took a step inside the walls of the fortress. Nothing happened. I didn't fall dead. Feel anything at all. Nothing. Except, of course, that small little sickness in my stomach. Yearning. For Susannah, obviously.

AND like Susannah, the divine object of my thoughts, would say in a situation like this (having a voice in my head that only I can hear, I mean):

Oh my god, I am so freaking nuts.

* * *

**AN: Okay. Maybe this chapter didn't turn out _tooo_ bad. By the way, the "voice" in Jesse's head was a little idea I borrowed from Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, another one of my favourite books. **

**Some of the phrases, such as: 'Did you hear that voice? If your going to make me let everyone down, you'll be sorry you ever... entered my brain' AND 'I knew you'd come. I have big plans for you' were also borrowed from the books. But the rest was 100 percent me.**

**Okay. Maybe 90. Oh, Whatever.**

**Please do me a huge favor and review! It makes me feel so happy when you people do!**

**-Lluvia.**

**P.S. That last part was just so freakin funny, I know. I could just IMAGINE the mini-Jesse in my mind rolling his eyes and thinking that.**


End file.
